The Dove Prince
by starsinjars
Summary: AU twist on The Swan Princess. When Shinichi falls under a spell by a mysterious witch, Prince Kaito must make a true vow of everlasting love to him, or else he will die. But will Conan accept the vow that will unknowingly save his life?
1. Prologue

Title: The Dove Prince

Full Summary: AU twist on _The Swan Princess_. Prince Kaito of the Kuroba didn't want to bend to his parents' wishes for his engagement to unite with the Kudo Kingdom. So instead of wedding his betrothed Princess Ran, he'll court her twin brother Shinichi instead. But when Shinichi falls under a spell by a mysterious witch, Prince Kaito must make a true vow of everlasting love to him, or else he will die. But will Conan accept the vow that will unknowingly save his life? And why does it seem that everything runs deeper that what it appears to be?

A/N: Audible gasp, an actual _serious _DC/MK fic! This is my project over the Spring Break, as I wait for the Kingdom Hearts 3D US release date to be announced and procrastinate on various things. … It will probably last longer than two weeks though.

All kidding aside, this fic, as I have currently have it planned, is pretty messed up. As fairytales go, it strays off like _Princess Tutu_. Great anime. Anyway… **this is **_**important**_**:** I don't want to put up any warnings, because it would ruin the surprises and I'm sure that it will change as I go along, since all my fics plan to stray from what I originally intend anyway. Just please note the rating and we'll see where it takes us as this fic moves along. I suppose you should take this as a warning now, because that's all I'm gonna say. What? I like plot twists, and warnings take the fun out of them.

The characters could possibly be a little OOC, since this is an AU, and I thought I'd just warn readers about it. I'll try my best to keep them IC to the best of my knowledge.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>The Dove Prince: Prologue<em>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a vast land. Contained in this vast land were various kingdoms, but there were two kingdoms in particular that held the true power in this land. Both of the rulers of these kingdoms' kings were very good friends with one another.<p>

The Kuroba and the Kudo kingdom were separated by a large and vast sea, but regardless of geography there was no doubt in both of the royal families' mind that they wanted to reunite the two kingdoms as one.

So when it was announced that Queen Eri was pregnant with child, it was decided that there was to be an arranged marriage between the unborn child and the very young Prince of the Kuroba kingdom, Kaito, in an attempt to unite the lands. Therefore, it was at only the age of one Prince Kaito was destined to be wed to Queen Eri's child. And nothing would change that matter.

The two families were not cruel, however. They knew that in order for them to even consider such an arrangement it would be best if the children were to know each other. And the marriage would only take place if the two were to fall in love, because the marriage would fall apart if it wasn't so.

As such it was arranged that when the baby was of age seven, they were to go and visit each other every summer until the child of the Kudo kingdom was seventeen. Kaito would be eighteen, a year older, and the two would be wed if the match worked.

Plans were drawn and rules were to be followed, and the divine powers seemed to shine on them as seen by the blessing of children that the Kudo parents had.

The Kudo kingdom was one of grand celebration when the queen gave birth to not just one, but two heirs to the throne: the crown Princess Ran and her younger brother Prince Shinichi.

When the Kuroba family went to attend the banquet at the honor of the royal twins, it was at that time that the now two year old Prince was discovered of suffering from a rather extreme case of thalassophobia. After passing out near the fish market on the way to the ship along the sea, it was decided at instead of switching kingdoms, when Ran would turn seven, she would come to the Kuroba kingdom for Kaito to get along with his future fiancée.

Princess Ran was raised to be a defender of the kingdom, taking up the ancient art of martial arts as to not use a weapon that would drag her down. She trained hard every day under her adviser Sato Miwako.

Her younger twin was a scholar, spending all his time in the Royal Library with books and the various scholars there, absorbing various information in found in the many books the library contained. He would teach the interesting tidbits that he found to his sister, who was always busy training and didn't have time for extracurricular information. For example, the stories of Arsène Lupin.

It was the last summer that they spend together, before they were told that the Princess Ran was to visit the Kuroba kingdom every summer.

What they didn't expect was that Ran had refused to leave unless her twin brother was accompanying her. In order to appease her, they allowed for her younger brother to come with her.

But Kaito has known about the arranged marriage ever since it was finalized to be so, having eavesdropped on his parents when they were conversing with Ran's parents.

Perhaps he couldn't be rude to the Kudo Princess, but that didn't mean he had to fall in love with the Princess and be forced to wed her.

He wouldn't let his parents control his destiny.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi!" the young Princess reached for her younger brother's hand. "Are you ready?"<p>

A young boy hid behind a chair, pouting slightly. "Do I have to go?"

Ran pouted herself. "Shinichi! I can't go without you!" She thought of ways that could drag her brother out of the kingdom. "I can ask if we can bring some books for you?"

Shinichi thought about it before slowly removing himself from the chair. "Okay. But only for you, Ran." He smiled at her.

Ran smiled back. "Great! Let me go ask Agasa-hakase for some!" She dashed off to the library, leaving Shinichi to go outside by himself. He spotted his father by the various staff packing their belongings into the carriage, and walked over to him.

"Otou-san, why do you have to go to the Kuroba kingdom across the sea?" Young Prince Shinichi asked him as he watched the maids and servants pack his and his sister's clothes that they would need for the next three months of summer.

"Shinichi, you don't want to go?" his father asked, about to pick him up to place him in the carriage.

Shinichi dodged his father's hand, quickly moving behind a maid. The maid widened her eyes in surprise as Shinichi gripped her skirt. He shook his head for a few moments, frowning.

"Oka-san gets to stay," he said, looking for his mother, or perhaps his sister. Not finding them, he buried his face in the woolen fabric, the maid embarrassed. "Why is she allowed to stay but you and Ran have to go?"

"Shinichi." The king knelt down to his son, taking hold of his hand and freeing the maid. The nameless maid scampered off, going back to attend her duties. "Your sister -"

"Got them!" Ran called out as she balanced three books under her arms as she moved to her family members. The staff took the books from her arms and placed them inside a chest that went inside the carriage containing their luggage.

"Ran!" Shinichi moved away from his father, towards his sister and pulled her into a hug. "Did you get the Poe ones?"

She nodded. "I did!"

Shinichi squeed. "Yay~"

His father smiled. "Listen up, you two." He led his daughter to the carriage with his son to follow, picking them up and placing them in the seat. "Every year during the summer we must make this voyage, alright?"

"Shinichi will come with us every year, right?" Ran interjected, taking a firm grip on her brother's hand.

Yusaku gave her a look, and sighed before smiling. "If that's what you would like."

Shinichi coughed, and both of the other members of the royal family looked to him.

"Shinichi?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Shinichi!" she pleaded, "I don't want to go by myself."

"But _why _do you have to go?" That's all he wanted to know. "Why does Ran have to go?"

His father opened his mouth to reply, but was unable to do so when a servant called from outside, "Your majesty, we are ready for departure."

Yusaku looked outside before nodding and taking his own seat inside, causing for the children to scoot over. They looked out the window as the carriage started to move, looking over to the sea where the ship was located to take them to the Kuroba Kingdom.

"The young Prince has thalassophobia, therefore we must go there in contrast to them coming here," is what the king replied to his son's question.

Ran tilted her head. "Thalassophobia?"

"It means he's afraid of the sea," Shinichi answered, looking out the window. He turned, smiling at Ran. "I suppose I can come with you ever year." He shrugged.

"After all, how can he take care of you when he's afraid of salt water?"

* * *

><p>Kaito sneezed. Someone must be talking about him.<p>

"Kaito, aren't you excited? The Kudos will soon be arriving!" His father, the King Toichi, was bursting with excitement. Finally, after all this time he was able to see his friend again and the preparations that they have worked so hard for was finally coming together. He didn't doubt his son's etiquette, poise, and charm, the Kuroba Prince was a perfect gentleman. Surely the Kudo Princess will fall for him and the marriage will occur without a hitch - as planned and expected.

In contrast, Kaito merely blinked, uninterested at the news. "The Kudos, you say?"

His father nodded, his son's mood not dampening his spirits. "Right, they're only a year younger than you! I'm sure that you all will get along –"

"We'll see," Kaito interrupted his father as a carriage could be seen approaching from the town, making its way to the castle.

"They approach," the royal butler stated as the carriage brought itself in front of the golden gates that separated the royal family from the rest of the villagers.

The King gave looked towards his eight year old son, who started to fiddle with a cloth that had appeared out of thin air. Kaito quickly hid behind his father when the doors of the carriage opened and the royal king of the Kudo kingdom stepped out, his children nowhere to be found.

King Yusaku turned back to the carriage before pulling out the young Ran followed with an unamused sigh from the carriage. The King placed his daughter on the ground as Shinichi just stepped down by himself. His father made his way to greet King Toichi, who stepped out to meet his old friend.

"Yusaku!" They grasped hands. "How long has it been since we've last met?"

"Far too long for both of our tastes," Toichi replied, shaking hands before releasing. He motioned to his son, who was playing with that cloth again. "Welcome to our fair kingdom, King Yusaku. And to you, young Princess and Prince. Allow me to introduce my son." He turned.

Kaito moved towards the royal guests as by his father's command as King Yusaku's call of Ran forward while Shinichi watched from behind.

"Kaito?" Toichi nudged his son for encouragement. "Go on."

Kaito dragged himself forward as Ran moved forward to greet the Kuroba Prince. The two stood across from each other, Kaito scrutinizing the Kudo Princess as the Prince watched from the shadow behind his father.

Kaito bowed slightly and reached out to kiss her hand, causing for Ran to faintly blush. After releasing her, he magicked a bouquet of pennyroyal, belladonna, and belvedere flowers from the cloth he was playing with earlier and handed it to her. "Pleased to meet you, Ran-oujo."

She gasped, impressed by the display of magic. "Wow! P-pleased to meet you, Kaito-ouji," Ran greeted, curtsying to the Kuroba Prince. She reached out for the flowers.

"Ran! Don't!" Shinichi dashed out, whacking away the bouquet towards the ground and stepped on it, much to the shock from everyone there. He glared at the Kuroba Prince, who blinked at what had just occurred. "Don't you know that belladonnas are poisonous? Its meaning isn't comforting either," Shinichi whispered, as to not be heard by his sister as well as the two kings.

Kaito smirked. Interesting. "And what say do you?"

"Belladonna means silence, belvedere 'I declare war against you', and pennyroyal means to flee away," Shinichi continued to whisper, "Not a very welcoming greeting."

"Ah, but if you would know, the flowers are only poisonous when consumed," Kaito replied. Shinichi blushed at the fact that he was wrong as Kaito whispered back, "Perhaps you're not as clever as you think you are."

"And you not as subtle." Shinichi stepped back, only to get reprehended by his father.

"Shinichi," his father said sternly, and the Prince didn't have to look to his father as he bowed slightly to the Kurobas.

"Please forgive my insolence, Kaito-ouji," he rose, moving in front of his sister in a protective stance. "Pleased to meet you."

"And to you, Shinichi-ouji." Kaito smiled, and held out his hand towards the brunette. "Would you like a tour of the castle, Oujo-sama?"

Ran nodded and, taking a firm grasp on her brother's arm, dragged him with her towards Kaito. Shinichi was about to protest but was quiet after Ran tightened her grip on her brother. Kaito chuckled before taking the Princess' hand and began to lead her towards the Kuroba castle. Shinichi mumbled incoherently, but did nothing as he was about to be pulled forward with his sister by the Kuroba Prince.

"No, no, Ran. Shinichi will stay with me." Yusake took hold of his son and pulled him close towards him, pulling Ran back.

"E-eh? But, Otou-san," she started, but her father wouldn't let her finish.

"Go on, Ran," he waved her towards the Prince. Having no choice but to bend to her father's will, she released her brother and begrudgingly followed Kaito towards the castle, alone.

"Shinichi." Yusake narrowed his eyes at his son. "What do you think you're doing?"

Shinichi looked away. "Sorry, Otou-san."

"Just don't do it again."

Shinichi nodded before asking quietly, "Could I go to the library please, your majesty?"

Toichi nodded, wagging a finger to summon his adviser. "Konosuke, if you would be so kind."

"But of course, your majesty," an old man replied, taking the young Kudo Prince's hand. "This way, Shinichi-ouji."

Without another word, Shinichi followed the escort to the library, leaving the two kings alone.

Toichi frowned, turning back to his friend. "I greatly apologize for my son's insolent behavior," he apologized. "He should be better than that. I hope that this doesn't change anything."

Yusake shook his head. "Of course not. This has been years in the making. We have the rest of the summer and ten more years of three months. I'm sure that they would fall in love by then." They looked over to their children who were faded from sight.

"After all, your son is quite the charmer."

* * *

><p>"So tell me about yourself, Oujo-sama," Kaito asked, keeping an eye out for her brother as they walked up the path. He was interesting. Not many know of the language of the flowers anymore.<p>

Kaito caught the change in air and atmosphere, and quickly moved aside to dodge a punch from the Princess. "Ohh, okay." He grinned as they reached the front doors. "Not very lady-like," he chided.

Ran narrowed her eyes at the Kuroba Prince as she steadied herself in a fighting stance. "Leave Shinichi alone. He's only here by my request, and I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here." She sighed, lowering her arms to her waist. "I'll be sure to avoid you throughout this whole visit as well as the continuations of them if you do the same. Except, of course, when our parents call us to meet."

Kaito nodded. "I like how you think, Ran-chan."

Ran narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that. And you better not forget this discussion. Commit it to memory. And, of course, not a word to Shinichi."

Kaito nodded once more as the doors opened for them and the two walked inside. "Right, right." He winked at the Kudo Princess as she turned away from the Prince, and Kaito could faintly hear her request way to their royal library. That would probably be where Shinichi would be. They were twins after all.

Regardless of the princess' warning, he made his way to the library, wondering if _he _was there. He hoped not. Who knew what he would tell the young Kudo Prince?

_Looks like the Kudo heirs are more interesting than I thought. _Still, that wouldn't mean that he would bend to his parent's will as Ran did earlier. He might be a little young, but he was bound to enter that rebellious stage eventually. He unconsciously smirked.

Why not now?

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: My titles are weird because it's too weird if they don't use honorifics to me. I'm not going to do a music number for their childhood, so please bear with me while I move through the years of character development/vague hints of plot before moving the story forward. Hopefully it won't be that long.

Thanks for reading!


	2. First Summer I

Quick!A/N: There will be no quick vague recaps of the last chapter that I usually do for my fics for this story. At least not yet that I'm aware of. And the song (_This Is My Idea_, used in the movie) is lined that way for a reason, check out my other DC/MK fics to get it.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Getting to Know One Another: <em>First Summer I<em>_

* * *

><p><span>I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer,<span>

I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box!

_He looks conceited… _

What a total bummer. 

_If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox._

* * *

><p>Shinichi reached for the pair of glasses in his pocket. After putting them on, he grabbed a random novel nearby and began to read, since he didn't have time to grab the books Ran had brought for him.<p>

When reading, Shinichi had this weird habit of putting on glasses to read, something that he had picked up when he learned about the eyesight enhancer. Not that he needed them to see - on the contrary, he had particularly keen eyesight - he just liked looking though the transparent glass.

Shinichi wanted to distract himself from Prince Kaito doing… who knows what to his sister.

His father's message was clear, he was not to interfere. Nor was he allowed to be rude to the Kurobas, or specifically the Kuroba Prince.

He himself didn't even want to be here. He wasn't _supposed _to be here.

But he couldn't deny what his sister wanted. After all, she always got what she wanted.

Still, even while pampered as the princess that she was, Ran wasn't spoiled. She was still the kind and loving Ran-nee-chan he loved and adored.

Okay, so _sometimes_ she could be a little bossy, but hey, they were siblings, right?

The rumors were true, weren't they? Not that Shinichi listened to gossip, but when your parents make it so obvious…

It was nice to get a personal look at his sister's fiancé, but what Shinichi saw wasn't particularly comforting. Oh, the Kuroba Prince could be a charmer alright, but did he_ care _for Ran? Clearly not, as seen with the flowers.

If Kuroba knew what was good for him, he better. If he hurt her in any way, shape, or form...

He sighed. Really, he had no power here. What he really wanted was to be home, even willing to stay with his mother. Not that he didn't want to be with his sister - or father too, he supposed - just that he didn't want to be in the Kuroba kingdom.

He'd rather be home, in his own library, reading.

Although, he had to admit, this book was particularly interesting. It was about a man as a consulting detective with his doctor companion solving crime cases. Was it in the Kudo library? If it was, how had he not known of it until now?

He closed the book, placing a finger in it as to not lose his place, and looked at the cover for the name and title.

"Baaya? I acquire assistance if available!"

Shinichi turned to the library entrance to see another boy with blond hair around his age carrying a large stack of books, about to lose his balance. Quickly, the young Kudo Prince placed the book he was reading under his arm and moved to take some books off the boy's hands and placed them on a nearby table.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief before setting the rest of the books down on the floor. He looked over to Shinichi. "Thank you, I was going to fall any second."

"No problem," Shinichi replied, looking at the books the boy had. "Are those -"

"Hmm, it would seem that you have _The Hounds of Baskervilles_," the boy commented as he eyed the book under Shinichi's arm and handed him another book to exchange it. "If you would like to keep in canon, however, I suggest you read this one first."

Shinichi took the book, eyeing it as he gave back the other one. "Thank you, uh..." The boy was working on the stack of books he almost fell under. Shinichi shrugged. "Alrighty then."

The brunet took a seat on the floor and opened to the first page and immediately began to read.

Shinichi has always been a fast reader, but this book… he wanted to take his time with this book. Hmm... This Sherlock Holmes certainly was an amusing character.

He vaguely wondered how he would spar against his Lupin at home.

The blond, finished with his categorizing, observed the reader in front of him, who was too absorbed in his reading to notice the stare he was getting. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted from doing so when a book that appeared from nowhere fell on his head. He yelped before reaching out to rub the sore spot. "Ow..."

"Hakuba, go and do your… book things," a voice that caused for Shinichi to look up said, and the Kudo Prince looked over to the Kuroba Prince by the entrance, making his way to him.

The boy that Shinichi now knew as Hakuba mumbled incoherently before walking away from the pair and up an upper staircase to the second floor of the library.

Shinichi huffed, turning, so now his back would face the Kuroba. Concentration now broken, he knew that he would no longer be able to continue his book but didn't want to face the prince so he pretended that he was still reading. "What do you want, Kaito-ouji?" he demanded, annoyed at being interrupted and not caring for politeness at this point.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Shin-chan," Kaito said, eying the book Shinichi had. "Call me Kaito."

Shinichi said nothing, not wanting to reply to that nickname. He turned a page for good measure. Then he felt a shiver go down his spine.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

Kaito sighed, not noticing the boy's frozen stature. "You're like your sister. That would make sense, considering your relations. Let's see..." He looked around, noticing that all the books around the Kudo Prince, which coincidentally were all mystery novels.

"You like mysteries, don't you?" Kaito shrugged. "Holmes isn't really my thing. So..." He pat Shinichi on the back. "I'll call you Conan, as they were written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Canon, anyway."

"Ehh?" Shinichi eyed the boy beside him strangely, making him drop the book from his hand.

"See?" Kaito quickly caught the falling book and pointed to the words on its spine. It did indeed read as _A Study in Scarlet _byArthur Conan Doyle.

"So, Conan-kun," he said, placing the book down and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder before pointing at his face. "What up with the glasses? Don't tell me your eyesight is messed up at such a young age!"

"That would be none of your business," came another familiar voice from between them bluntly, and both princes turned to find the princess in between them.

"I knew I'd find you here, Shinichi!" Ran said happily, pulling up her brother from his feet. "You're always in the library, even when we're not home right?" She laughed as she directly moved in front of Kaito, to block him from Shinichi's vision.

Shinichi blushed, the laughter like bells in his ear. "You know me too well, Ran."

Ran stuck out her tongue in reply and winked. "But of course! I'm your twin sister, after all."

"True, true," Kaito interjected, wanting to get in this conversation and not be ignored. "Ran's the oldest, right?"

Ran nodded. "Only by about twenty-seven seconds. But Shinichi acts so much more mature than me, so it's like he's the eldest."

"Still, she's older than me and will become ruler of the land," Shinichi muttered quietly, unknowingly heard by the Kuroba Prince."Not that I care."

"I see," Kaito commented. Shinichi widened his eyes. Did he hear what he said? Ooh, that wouldn't be good.

Before Shinchi could say anything, Kaito held out his hand towards the Kudos and bowed slightly. "Would you like that tour of the castle now that Conan-kun's here, Ran-chan?" he asked, looking for the time. Dinner would supposedly be in about an hour from now… Where was she?

Shinichi rolled his eyes at the nickname and he put away his glasses as Ran took hold of her younger brother. "Now that _Shinichi's_ here, you'd only have to do it once."

Kaito opened his mouth to reply when he perked up. There we go. "Be right back!" He dashed off behind a bookshelf, much to the confusion of his company. Both stared at where their host had scampered off to, trying to make sense of his flight.

"Ran-oujo?" a new voice asked from the entrance, and the Kudo royal siblings turned to the doors to spot a girl around their age curtsying.

The girl rose from her curtsy. "My name is Aoko, and I will be attending to you during your visits to the Kuroba kingdom." She looked away, nervous. "U-uh, I've been given the orders by your father to show you, and only you, around the castle." She held out her hand, beginning to regain confidence. "If you may?"

Ran looked back to her brother, frowning slightly. "But…"

Shinichi smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry about me, Ran. I'll stay here, in the library, until you're done."

She smiled before nodding. Shinichi released her and Ran made her way to her temporary lady-in-waiting, observing them quietly. "If you're not here when I get back, Shinichi, I swear..." the Kudo Princess threatened lightly, and Shinichi chuckled.

"Oh, oujo-sama, we'll probably meet up at the dining hall as dinner is in an hour," Aoko said quietly. "Sorry."

Ran looked at her before shaking her head. "At dinner then. But until then." She grabbed a nearby book, tossed it at Shinichi before she pointed to the ground and stomped her foot. "Stay right here and read, got it?"

Shinichi nodded as he took a seat on the floor. "Got it. Don't move from this room." He took out the glasses and replaced them on his face before opening the book that Ran threw at him, which happened to be the book he was reading earlier, _The Hounds of Baskervilles_. He began to read again, having remembered his place.

Ran smiled as she followed Aoko out of the library.

After the sound of their footsteps receded, Kaito stepped back out from the book shelf and grinned at the door. Aoko never fails. He cleared his throat and yelled as loud as he believed was necessary, "Hakuba! Don't touch any of these books around my general vicinity, okay? I'm sure that Conan-kun would like to read them later since we're leaving now."

"Hai, Kuroba-sama…" a bored voice echoed in reply. And with that, Kaito moved to Shinichi and picked him up from the ground, which caused for the unnecessary be-speckled boy to drop his book, but Kaito paid it no mind as he began to lead the Kudo Prince out of the library.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" Shinichi demanded, trying to remove himself from the Kuroba Prince. He resorted to violence, kicking his feet.

Kaito dodged the attempted jabs and blows and before long Shinichi quit his struggles. "Trying to show you around!" The Kuroba Prince winked. "After all, if your sister has a private tour, you should get one as well. Wouldn't want to get lost now, would you?" He released him.

Shinichi would rather stay and read. Besides, he promised he wouldn't leave. "I'd rather stay," he told the attempted kidnapper, in a sense, reaching to pick up the book he dropped.

"Come on, please? I'm sorry about the flowers," he apologized, but Shinichi didn't relent.

He picked up the book. "You shouldn't be saying sorry to me, but to Ran. You tried to poison her!" He threw the book at the Prince.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he dodged the projectile. Childish, much? "I didn't! But fine! The next time I see her, I'll apologize to her." He grabbed Shinichi's hand and pulled him forward. "Now come on!"

Not having much of a choice, he sighed. "Fine," Shinichi finally surrendered, and in his victory Kaito turned to the Kudo Prince and noticed the forlorn expression on Shinichi's face with leaving the library as he removed his glasses and put them away.

"We'll come back, Conan-kun, don't worry," he winked at him.

Shinichi groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Fine," Kaito replied, "Only with the glasses."

Shinichi blinked. "Eh?"

"I'll only call you Conan with the glasses." Kaito winked. "But when not, I'll call you Shin-chan!"

He groaned again. "Why are you giving me so many nicknames? What's wrong with my given name of 'Shinichi'?" Shinchi asked as he was being dragged down the hall. "Besides, who says that I'll answer to them?"

"Because," Kaito replied, "It's more fun that way. And you better, I won't be calling you anything else otherwise."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Fine, jeez."

"Great! Let's start over!" Kaito stopped and turned, bowing low with a twirl of his hand. "Kuroba Kaito, at your service." He rose, twirling his hand again to make yet another bouquet, this time containing a single circaea surrounded by many blue periwinkles.

Shinichi eyed it and took it hesitantly. "It's the circaea that worries me," he commented off-handedly, studying the flowers.

Kaito titled his head. "How so?"

Shinichi picked it out of the bouquet and brought the blue petals to his face, inhaling the sweet scent they brought. "Blue periwinkles, friendship, sure." He retracted the bouquet. "But circaea?" He narrowed his eyes.

Kaito smirked. "You're interesting."

Shinichi frowned. "What about Ran?"

"Hmm." Katio's smile slightly faltered, but Shinichi caught the change. "Her too."

Dissatisfied with the answer he received, Shinichi tossed Kaito back the bouquet he was given. "It can't be helped, but I'll see you at dinner." He made his way back to the room he was in before. "I'll be in the library, please don't bother me," Shinichi informed him, placing his hand in his pocket to take out his glasses.

Kaito just stared after the Kudo heir, not knowing how else to reply as Shinichi got further and further away from him, until he couldn't hear him at all.

This was the first time he was rejected when he was trying to flatter.

He didn't know how much time he had spent there as footsteps began to approach the now singular prince.

"Oh, Kaito-sama! What are you doing here?"

Kaito tsked. _This'll be harder than I thought, _before finally turning to see his betrothed with her lady-in-waiting, surprised at his presence. He blinked, and magicking away the circaea, handed the bouquet of only blue periwinkles at the princess. "For you, Ran-chan, I would like to apologize for earlier this afternoon. In exchange, please accept my friendship with these blue periwinkles."

Ran blinked in confusion but took the bouquet, slightly blushing from the friendship offering. "Thank you, Kaito-kun," she said, eyeing Aoko from the corner of her eye, not noticing Kaito's smile. "If you both would excuse me." She quickly dashed away towards the library, leaving the Kuroba citizens alone in the hall, watching her leave.

After deeming that she was back in the library, the maid was the first to break the silence. "Failed, huh?" Aoko asked, teasingly. "And here we thought that the great Kuroba Kaito could charm anybody."

"Baka," Kaito replied, deadpanned. "I'm not _that _good." He handed Aoko a bouquet of yellow roses, causing her to blush. The prince smiled. "Well, it still works on you."

Aoko blushed harder, but still accepted the roses. "If you weren't the crown prince, I would totally smack these away."

Kaito grinned. "_Sure _you would. Anyway, setting aside the fact that my charm still works, maybe we should go and check up on them. What time is dinner?"

She blinked before checking her pocket watch. "In about fifteen minutes. We better get going if we don't want to be late." She smirked, putting the watch away. "You know what happens when we're late."

Kaito rolled his eyes before taking hold of her hand as they began their walk to the library. "Then maybe we _should _be late, just so they know not to be so in the future."

Aoko laughed sarcastically before smacking him with her roses. "No."

* * *

><p>Shinichi was happy to see that the books he had touched were left untouched by others as he searched for the book that Hakuba had given him earlier, <em>A Study in Scarlet<em>. _The Hounds of Baskerville_ he received from Ran would have to be read later. No offense to her, but he really liked this series and he believed it would be best if he read it in the chronological order.

But he was having difficulty finding it, as Kaito was the last person to hold it and he didn't know where he put it.

"Looking for this?"

Shinichi turned to see the book he was searching for in front of him, handed to him by the one he knew as Hakuba.

"Ah, yes, thank you," he said, reaching out to take the book. After getting it back, he flipped open to start it over again, seeing as he wasn't able to get very far until he was interrupted.

"I would suggest for you to take a seat and read, but considering the fact that dinner's in twenty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, perhaps it would be best if you restarted later and take the book with you to your chambers as to not be interrupted," Hakuba told the prince, making him slowly close the book in response.

"Do not worry, as the Royal Scriber you have my permission," the blond said, but then retracted his words. "Well, Royal Scriber Apprentice."

Shinichi nodded. "Thanks, but I'm sure I'll get interrupted anyway as Ran decides to tell me all about her day and then we'll sleep right after." He smiled as he clutched the book closer to his chest. "Thank you for the books, I've never read anything like them before."

Hakuba smiled back in reply. "It's no trouble at all, your highness. Excuse my rudeness for only doing so now, but please allow me to introduce myself." He bowed, not a slight bow but not as deep as Kaito did earlier. "My name would be Hakuba Saguru, Royal Scriber Apprentice."

Shinichi smiled as he got up and bowed slightly in return. "Kudo Shinichi, pleasure to meet you. Well, more so than Kaito-ouji anyway."

Saguru widened his eyes before smiling. "You don't like Kaito-sama?" He rose from his bow and reached out for Shinichi's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it chastely, much to Shinichi's embarrassment. "Interesting. Will your sister be the same?"

Shinichi pulled back his hand, looking away with a slight blush on his face. "Probably."

"The Kudo Royal Family, hmm?" Saguru commented, with Shinichi taking a seat back on the floor. "Interesting group of people indeed."

"… Thank you for the complement, I suppose," Shinichi replied, motioning for Saguru to sit next to him.

"What do you think of Holmes and Watson so far, Kudo-ouji?" the blond asked, and was confused when he shook his head.

The Kudo prince smiled. "Just call me Shinichi. And from how far I got in _The Hounds of Baskerville_, they do make a nice couple."

This answer made the Scribe Apprentice blink. "A… a couple you say?"

Shinichi nodded, tracing his finger along the spine of the book. "A couple. With the bickering and all. They're cute, with Watson's description of Holmes. The way that Watson tries to keep Holmes grounded to reality, and somewhat failing. And even though they argue, they still work together."

The blond stared at the brunet, humming and watching the door. He placed down the book, reaching out for the _Hounds. _"She'll be here any second."

Before Saguru could reply, Ran dashed into the room, slightly breathless but went up to her brother.

"Shinichi! How was the book?" She asked, ignoring Saguru as she took a seat next to her twin.

"Pretty good so far, but I can finish it later. I have permission to take it out from the library. Ran," he removed his glasses and placed them safely in his pocket before he motioned to the Scribe Apprentice. "This is Hakuba Saguru, Royal Scribe Apprentice. Hakuba-san, this is my sister Ran," he introduced the pair to one another.

Saguru rose only to kneel to the princess. "Your highness." He reached out for her hand.

Ran waved him away. "Don't do that." She turned her attention to her twin, getting up from the floor as Saguru got up as well, but was ignored. "Anyway, Shinichi, I think that Outo-san's thinking of making us sleep in separate rooms while we're here! I wouldn't make you sleep in the extremely girly room that Aoko-chan showed me! We have to talk to him about it." She started to tear.

Shinichi blinked. Different rooms? This was the first time they would have to sleep in different beds. He nodded. "We do! I couldn't sleep without you, Ran!" He pulled her in for a hug.

"Awe~!"

Everyone turned to the door, where Aoko was sighing at the scene while Kaito rolled his eyes. Shinichi hugged Ran even tighter.

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this scene in front of us," Kaito said, much to the irritation of everyone there, "But dinner's in fifteen minutes and the dining room is on the other side of the castle. Aoko, Hakuba, you know what happens when we're late for supper."

Aoko and Saguru gulped, and Saguru quickly cleared his throat. "Ran-oujo, Shinichi-sama, as much as I would like to deny my prince's claim, there is indeed exactly fifteen minutes until dinner and if we were to run, we will make it in fourteen minutes and thirty-three seconds if we were to make a dash for it now. In an attempt to save your sanity, I would suggest moving now."

The direness in his voice caused for Shinichi to break off the hug, and the three moved to the two at the door before Aoko quickly led the way to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>They barely made it, and Shinichi was pretty sure that he never wanted to be late for meals if it made everyone so worked up.<p>

Saguru and Aoko left the royal heirs to go to the kitchen to fetch their own dinner as Kaito led the Kudos to the table. He pulled out the chair for Ran to take a seat in, but Ran blatantly ignored the gesture as she sat in Shinichi's choice of a chair. Shinichi had a smirk of satisfaction as he tucked in Ran's seat and sat beside her. Kaito accepted the rejection with more dignity than Shinichi thought he had as the Kuroba prince smoothly sat in the seat he pulled out for the princess, as if he wasn't offering it to her at all.

Dinner was a private affair, with the two kings joking with old jokes that their children didn't get before The kings left, leaving the three alone in the dining hall, but only Kaito noticed, as the Kudos were distracted with the food in front of them. Shinichi poked Ran to slide the potatos onto her plate while everyone was distracted.

Ran sighed and reprehended Shinichi before Kaito could say anything, still surprised that Shinichi had done such a thing. "Hey, don't do that." She attempted to slide back the carbohydrates, much to Kaito's amusement. He bit his bread as he watched on, eyes not hiding their stare.

The two really seemed to be in a world of their own. Shinichi smiled at his sister, who frowned in reply. "But don't you like radishes, Ran? So you can have mine!" He stabbed at her radishes. "Exchange!"

Ran pushed her plate away from him, giving him a stare as she attempted to defend her food. "Shinichi, you can't do that, what would Outo-san say?"

He shook her head and replied with an answer that Kaito was surprised at. "Outo-san and Kuroba-ou already ate before leaving with Kuroba-ou just a few moments ago." He dumped the rest of the veggie and reached for Ran's plate to take the radishes. "And Kaito-ouji is too far away to have a conversation with unless we want to yell at each other across the table."

Kaito blinked when Ran turned to wave at him. Regaining his wits about him, he quickly waved back with a smile on his face before snapping his fingers to give the princess some more potatoes as by the staff, who were already on their way to do so. Snapping his fingers made him seem more impressive, or so he believed.

Ran blinked before stabbing into her food. It must have been a while since they have eaten as Shinichi attacked his food as well. However, as they were royalty, they ate with a grace that only royalty could keep while inhaling their food.

Kaito finished up a piece of broccoli, much to his disgust before finishing his plate with a piece of baby corn and handing his plate to Aoko, who rolled her eyes at the untouched food but left no comment as she took Shinichi and Ran's empty plates and went back to the kitchen.

Ran took Shinichi out of the dining hall and began to lead him to what Kaito was pretty sure to be her wing of the castle during their stay, leaving the Kuroba prince behind.

A faint laugh. "They left you behind," Hakuba's voice came from the door.

Kaito shrugged as he got up himself. "I've already had this conversation with Aoko. Don't worry about it. There's still like, three months left." He left the hall with the Scribe Apprentice and watched the princess lead the prince down the hall before making a right, eyes lingering on the prince rather than the princess.

"Yeah, and ten years after that," Hakuba commented, beginning his walk to escort the prince to his chambers. It was late after all.

"Yeah…" Kaito replied, following him. His thoughts trailing over to the Kudos, he commented off-handedly, "This'll be more interesting than I thought."

* * *

><p>AN: Unbeta'd... *sigh* As always.

There shall be so much regret after posting this.

Sorry about this crappy chapter. I don't think they'll be this long. Usually. Ehhhh…

If you couldn't tell, I _really _don't enjoy the childhood years. It's annoying. Maybe I should just go with that music number.


	3. First Summer II

_Chapter One: Getting to Know One Another: _First Summer II__

* * *

><p><span>So happy you could come<span>

_So happy to be here _

_How I'd like to run _

* * *

><p>Ran skipped happily with her brother up the stairs, looking for where the room that Aoko showed her was during her personal tour when they arrived.<p>

The third floor... Where the third floor would be, where hopefully her father would be. She smiled, tugging on. With Shinichi by her side, she can do anything.

Since they couldn't catch him during dinner, they could only hope that he would have retired for the night so that they could talk to him about the housing, since Aoko wasn't so sure about it herself.

"_So, Aoko-chan, where do we stay?"_

_Aoko blinked. "U-uh, well… Ran-sama - "_

_Ran smiled. "I like you, Aoko-chan. Just call me Ran-chan."_

"_Y-yes, well, Ran-chan, uh, Shinichi-sama would stay in a different room from you, if that's what you're asking. I'm not so sure as to where _he's_ staying, but _you_ would stay here." Aoko opened the door where Ran would be staying._

_She stared at the pink room, and couldn't help but twitch at the girly-ness of it all. _

"… _Ran… chan…?"_

_She wouldn't let Shinichi sleep here._

She shook her head to clear it before halting in her steps, almost causing for Shinichi to bump into her.

He blinked back, trying to regain focus. "What? What's wrong? Ran?"

Ran turned to him and rubbed his head to ease the pain she caused. "Sorry, Shinichi." She smiled. "Did you get a tour of the castle?"

He shook his head, thoughts trailing over to the attempt of a tour from the Kuroba prince that failed due to the bouquet.

Bouquet…

_He didn't say sorry_.

Shinichi didn't see Kaito apologizing to his sister in the library. He couldn't keep his word either.

He broke out of his thoughts when Ran continued, "Tomorrow, we can get Aoko-chan to show you around!" She thought about it some more. "And I guess Kaito-kun can come too," his twin added offhandedly as she led Shinichi to a door with a crystal knob. She pointed at it for emphasis. "Crystal knobs, Aoko-chan told me, signals where the royal bedrooms are." She knocked before opening the door slightly.

"Otou-san?" Ran was the one who spoke as the twins peaked inside to see their father sitting on the bed alone, gazing blankly at the wall. There was a glimmer of sparkling faded honey blonde before fading away. Shinichi blinked and rubbed his eyes. What was that?

He couldn't give it another thought as Ran pulled him into the room, moving close up to their father. "Otou-san, Aoko-chan told me that Shinichi and I are to stay in different rooms. Is this true?"

Yusaku stared blankly at the wall, at where the blonde Shinichi believed he saw was, before turning to him. The prince felt cold at his father gazing into his very inner core, his soul, and couldn't help but shiver under the look before it was turned away and shifted to warmth for his sister.

"It's true, Ran. It's how things are done around here." He smiled softly at her. "Sorry, Ran."

Even with the gentle rejection, Ran knew when she was being rejected. "B-but, Otou-san, Shinichi and I have always slept in the same bed! C-can't they change up the rules, since we're their guests? Please?" she begged, needing for this to work.

When their father shook his head, Shinichi shook his head as well, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. "We can't be rude, Ran. We're the guests. It can't be helped."

"No way…" Ran sighed, but she knew that her brother was right. "I understand. Good night, Father." She turned, took Shinichi by the hand and pulled him out the door without another word, Shinichi still gazing behind him.

After they left, he turned to her, who was quiet. "… Ran?" Shinichi was concerned, he never liked to see her depressed. It just wasn't like her.

She shook her head in reply. "It's okay, Shinichi." She smiled, but it slowly started to fall as she looked around. "But I don't know where you're to go…"

"Ah, Ran-chan, Shinichi-sama! Finally I've caught up to you!" Aoko emerged from a corner, curtsying to the pair. "Please allow me to escort you both to your rooms, as Hakuba-san is with Kaito-sama and cannot take care of Shinichi-sama." She began to lead them down a hall.

"Please, Aoko-san, just call me Shinichi," Shinichi requested, following behind her and beside Ran. "There's no reason for too much formalities. I'm sure that the three of us… perhaps an additional to make four, would get along fine." He liked Saguru, he was nice.

Aoko blinked, having to hide a creeping smile before nodding. "S-sure, Shinichi-kun!" She brought them to another room with a crystal knob. She opened the door to reveal the room that she had shown Ran earlier.

It was a nice room, Shinichi supposed. It was a moderate size, slightly smaller than the one they had back home. A wide bed chamber with a canopy bed with an adjacent room as a closet for clothes as well as a closed door that Shinichi could figure out to be the bathroom was next to the vanity mirror. There was only a singular window, sealed shut, making it feel a little stuffy in the room.

Everything was adorned in shades of white, pink, and red. Shinichi internally winced. Ran hated the color pink.

"This would be Ran-chan's room!" Aoko gestured to the interior before curtsying and moving away so that the Kudo princess could go inside.

Ran nodded, but made no motion to go inside. "Okay! Shinichi's next." She exclaimed, hanging onto her brother while looking over Aoko, smiling as she motioned with her head for the maid to continue on with the tour.

Aoko smiled nervously as she realized what the situation was. "E-eh, Ran-chan, it would be best if you were to retire now, as it is quite late. I-I can show Shinichi-kun's room to you tomorrow."

Ran frowned. "B-but…"

Shinichi nodded in agreement with the Kuroba maid, trying to gently remove his sister from his arm. "It's pretty late, Ran. And I know you're tired."

Ran deflated at the thought, but she knew that Aoko and Shinichi were right. She smiled sadly in defeat. "Alright," She pushed her brother down to kiss him on the cheek and held it there for a few moments before pulling back. "Good night, Shinichi." She looked over to Aoko and smiled, the latter blushing at the scene she had just witnessed. "Good night, Aoko-chan." She went into her room without another word, leaving the Kudo prince and the Kuroba maid alone in the hall.

Aoko turned to him, and couldn't help but blink. She was about to take his hand, mostly out of reflex, before she caught herself and refrained from doing so. She turned, and quickly skipped down the hall without looking back. "… T-this way, please, Shinichi-kun," she managed to get out before blushing again as she tried to figure out why she reached out for the Kudo prince.

Shinichi nodded, close behind her. There was a soft, pleasant silence between the two which allowed for the maid to gather her thoughts. She took another glance at the Kudo prince and there was no doubt about it.

Now that it was just the two of them, alone, she realized that the princes had an uncanny similarity with each other. She was so used to grabbing Kaito around to make him go to his classes, it became a impulse to drag him anywhere. It was a wonder that she didn't notice it sooner. Shinichi's hair was more proper, but with Ran constantly at his side, that probably threw her off. Aoko began to lead him down the hall.

Now that she thought about it, Ran and she looked somewhat similar as well.

"So, Aoko-san, please tell me about Kaito-ouji," Shinichi requested, causing for the maid to blink and turn to him, but that didn't stop her from performing her given task as she continued to walk backwards.

"… Kaito-sama?" She asked before looking from side to side to check her surroundings, as well as to make sure that she didn't fall. "What about him?"

"I couldn't help but notice his magical skills," Shinichi commented off-handedly, looking out the window to see the moon rising high to the night sky decorated with many small lights of stars.

Aoko tilted her head before smiling. "Oh, if we all have magic?" She shook her head. "No, just the royal family. Although, Kaito always said that it was an iffy type of thing."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Kaito?"

Aoko couldn't help but let out a small flinch. _Oh crap!_

"Could you tell me the extent of the magic of the Kuroba family?" he asked, feeling a shiver as he remembered seeing the strange faded woman by his father in his chamber. "Like, are there ghosts in the castle?"

Aoko internally breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't call her out on her address of her prince. "Ghosts?" She laughed, maybe too fast for her liking. "There are no such things as ghosts! Magic here doesn't work like that."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow again. "Really? How does it work then, exactly?"

She's said too much. Aoko shrugged. "I… I really have no right to explain… Kaito-sama could explain better tomorrow."

She stopped walking, turned around and pointed to a door with a crystal knob. "Anyway, here's your room!" She looked out the window. "It's pretty late, I better get going. Good night, Shinichi-kun!" And with a quick curtsy, she ran off down the hall and down the stairs.

Shinichi blinked at her speed. She was good. "Good… night?" He sighed before going into his room.

* * *

><p>"This better be important, Kaito," Saguru started as he closed the door behind him. "I was supposed to show Shinichi-kun to his room."<p>

The Kuroba prince blinked at how his friend addressed the Kudo prince, surprised at the informality of the address.

"I don't think he likes me, Hakuba," Kaito bluntly confessed, playing with the circaea in between his fingers. He sighed. "He doesn't even like me enough to call me just 'Kaito', or at least less formal than calling me 'ouji'… I can't very well say that I like this."

His father was so sure that he would be able to charm the princess, and he could to a certain degree. She accepted the flowers, was enchanted by the bouquet of secret messages. She called him 'Kaito-kun'. It was a slow process, slower than with Aoko, but she was falling for him. Slowly but surely. But this Kudo Shinichi, he couldn't entice at all. Even when he tried, as seen with the flower in his hand.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Hmm? The great Kuroba Kaito is depressed over the fact that he cannot charm his fiancée's twin brother?"

Kaito glared. Yes he was actually. It shouldn't be like that, it was one of the many traits he obtained in his blood, in his genes, his powerful charisma. He wasn't a member of the Kuroba royal family for nothing. He had many little tricks up his sleeve. Kaito continued to twirl the circaea in his hands as his face contorted into a frown without him realizing it. "Tell me, Hakuba, he seems to like you. At least, more so than me. What should I do?"

Saguru shrugged. "You've seen him, you've met him. Nothing happened in the library. We just had a discussion on Holmes." He decided to keep the whole discussion they've had on the consulting detective and his personal doctor private, who knew what Kaito would do with that information?

Kaito made a face. He knew that the Scribe Apprentice wasn't telling him something. But he'll call him out on it another time. Now he had something, something that he could work with. "Oh, that guy again? Detectives… he's into mysteries!" He grinned. "I can use this!"

Hakuba stared, surprised at his sudden enthusiasm. "I know that look. What are you going to do?"

The prince smirked, getting up and walking up to his bookshelf to pull out a book for research purposes as well as another, hiding both of the titles from Hakuba's view. "Oh, you'll see, Hakuba, you'll see." He opened the book and flipped through it, looking for what he needed. Finding it, he shut it closed before flipping through the other, until he remembered he wasn't alone in his room. He looked up. "Actually, no, I take that back. I'm not going to show you." He pointed to the door and kicked a ball by his feet at the blond. "Now get out."

* * *

><p>It was better than Ran's room, which was strange to Shinichi. He hoped it wasn't a sexist thing or anything.<p>

Although, maybe it was just in his opinion. The dim, dark room was much smaller than hers, about half the size of Ran's, but what made it better was the balcony that was attached to his small room.

At least it wasn't stuffy.

It was very lonesome, it being just Shinichi in the room. Was this how Ran felt when he and Aoko left to bring him to where he was now?

Shinichi didn't want to think about it, it would cause him too much grief. He grabbed his clothes that were on the chair and quickly changed before moving towards the large bed. He took a seat on its soft surface and let out a yawn, not realizing how exhausted he was until now. He looked over to the bedside table, a long lamp reminding him about something that shot him wide awake.

_A Study in Scarlet._

He left the book in the library. Hakuba hadn't given it to him, he hadn't had the time to. And now that he remembered about it, he couldn't fall asleep until he had it, since he would have been able to read it now that he was given a separate room and wouldn't have the distraction of Ran to prevent him from reading.

Another thought that fled through his mind that it would be a nice distraction from all that occurred, especially at the fact that Ran and he were in separate rooms, but he pushed that thought away.

What should he do? Should he go out to the library? But was it open all day? At home for him it was. Would Hakuba be expecting him? Was he even still in the library? It was kind of late… Should he just give up and try to sleep? He scratched his head, irritated with himself for remembering such a thing at such an hour.

There was a knock on the window. Shinichi came out of his thoughts and stared out the balcony doors outside to watch a mild wind blow some leaves as well as spotting a nearby tree branch tapping on the glass. Shinichi paid it no mind as he went back to his internal dilemma. He sighed, deciding that he wouldn't be able to get it, as it was rather late.

Another tap, more taps, and he could no longer ignore it. He jumped off the bed, moved quickly to the doors before sliding it open and took a step outside, a gentle breeze passing by.

Something caught his eye. A glint of orange brought Shinichi by the marble railing, placed there so that he wouldn't fall down from his height. By the railing were _A Study in Scarlet _and a singular, thornless orange rose. He picked up the book as well as the flower, studying it carefully, until he heard faint tapping by the door, this one being from inside and from the hall.

He scooped up what he had found, bringing it inside and placing the book down on the floor and the flower by his bed before going back to close the door. The tapping came back, slightly louder, and Shinichi yelled, "Coming!" before moving to the door, kicking the book as carefully as possible under his bed.

When he opened it, he wasn't really surprised to see his twin sister on the other side, dressed in her sleeping outfit, sniffling with one hand and holding onto her plushie of a Heartless Shadow with the other. "Ran…"

"S-Shinichi…" Ran cried, rubbing her eyes so she could see clearly. "C-can I sleep with you? Please?"

They were twins, and at seven it was still too early to try and keep them apart. They might have to suffer the consequences later tomorrow, but for now…

Shinichi didn't say a word, but pulled her inside as an answer. He smiled, wiping her away her tears with his finger as he led her to his bed. It was too big for just one person anyway. "You don't even have to ask." He brought her into the bed, and tucked her in before getting in himself.

Shinichi smiled to comfort her and held her hand. "Don't worry, Ran, I'm right next to you."

Ran had a better twin connection, being able to find him as well as he being unable to sense her. She was always able to find him, but he couldn't do the same. It made him take an even greater care to be there for her.

"Shinichi, what did you think of the flowers Kaito-kun gave me earlier? You didn't like them, right?" Ran broke into his thoughts, looking into his eyes.

She was oblivious to the symbolic meanings that flowers held, as she didn't care to listen when Shinichi was trying to explain them to her. Then again, it was probably because he started with trees and herbs before moving to flowers, but after an hour she didn't care to listen, too busy sparing with Kazuha. Since she never brought it back up, he decided not to share it with her.

It was legend that people would send the flower messages, and that was only because it was more interesting that way. It wasn't actually pretty useful, not many types of flowers grew in the Kudo kingdom anyway.

"O-oh, nothing. I didn't think that they were suited for you. Um…" Damn, now he wished he kept the bouquet of periwinkles.

But…

He turned to grab the orange rose that he found on outside his bedroom. Ran looked up to him, and Shinichi took the opportunity to take the flower, snap away the stem, and placed the soft petals in her hair. "This one suits you much better, Ran." He smiled as he moved to gently push her hair out of her eyes. "Now come on, it must be very late. We'd be sure to have a busy schedule tomorrow, or later in the day really, so we should get to sleep."

Orange had many interpretations, but he was sure it was the fascination aspect that the Kuroba prince was trying to play at. Assuming that it was the Kuroba prince who left it in the first place. Then again, _he _was the one who liked to talk through the flora.

Of course, Ran didn't want to sleep just yet. "Nee, Shinichi, do you think that Kaito-kun will teach us some of that magic that the Kuroba kingdom is so famous for?" Ran smiled as a plume of sweet fragrance came from the flower in her hair.

Shinichi stuck his tongue in reply, causing for him to taste its sweet flavor in the air. "Who knows? Maybe, if Tou-san allows for us to learn. Since Kaa-san isn't here, she can't object to it." She hated magic, for some reason, while their father loved the stuff. Still, it was the Kurobas who were known for the skill, leaving the Kudos with… superior tactics, he guessed. Shinichi supposed there was really no other way to word it.

Still, he was sure that the Kurobas were smarter than he gave them credit for. Then again, maybe it was common curtsey. After all, Kuroba Kaito was a rude person. Ran gave a sigh and began to hum softly, making them both start to feel sleepy. Finally, Shinichi was the first to close his eyes, and murmured quietly, "Good night, Ran," before quickly falling asleep, falling to his exhaustion and sweet lullabies.

Ran smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, Shinichi." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, kicking her plushie to the floor as she exchanged her doll for something bigger and better.

* * *

><p>Kaito tended to the flowers, apologizing. "Sorry, sorry," he said to the rose bush, smiling as he pat down on the soil, paying the dirt no mind. "But you deserve it. No reason to keep prickling me with your evil thorns."<p>

"Do you think it'll work?"

Kaito didn't turn to the voice but replied, "Aoko, have some more faith in me. I'm Kuroba Kaito."

She looked away. "I don't know, Kaito. They seem pretty close."

Kaito stood up from the orange rose bush, dusting himself from the dirt that covered his pants. He smiled. "It'll be fine. This is much more interesting than I thought it would be."

He began his walk back to his bed chamber, but not before turning towards that balcony. He narrowed his eyes as he strengthened his resolve.

_Kudo Shinichi, you will be mine._

* * *

><p><em>This is not my idea<em>

This isn't my idea 

_Of fun _

* * *

><p><em>First Summer: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm, this is pretty long now that I read it over to make sure I have everything. Sorry about this long A/N note, but they are important. At least I put them at the end so you can read the story first. Sorry about not leaving QVRs either. But it's always just a joke for me to do and I feel like it would set off the tone of this story if I were to do them.

First of all, I am so sorry that this was posted late. If you want my excuse, it was because I was drowning in a sea of angst due to _Guilty Crown_, then was attacked by various plot bunnies for other DC/MK and KHR fics, then was 'saved' by the hell that is school work. If it helps, I'm thinking of making a sequel to _Petty Theatrics _and _Mirror Sound _for Conan/Shinichi's birthday, which will probably be angsty in a sense. That, and I've received lots of feedback (in the form of faving and alerting instead of leaving reviews, which doesn't really help in terms of motivation) for my other stories so now I don't know what to work on. Keeps on flipping really. You guys tend to review for this, so I think I'll stick with this. … I bet I just jinxed myself…

Anyway, this is again, unbeta'd. Seriously, I never beta this stuff. Just assume that from now on and please excuse any technical errors on my part.

*breaths huge sigh of relief* First Summer finally over! Yay~

… Annd we still have nine more to go. Gahhhh. They should not be this long!

The plot has also changed from its original setup, as I thought it would.

I have a poll on my profile, if you all would be so kind as to take it? It would help me a lot. Please and thank you!

And, last but not least, thanks for reading!


	4. Second Summer

_Chapter Two: Getting to Know One Another: Second Summer_

* * *

><p>The children seem to get along quite nicely<br>We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks  
>It's such good parenting<br>And politics

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kudo, you leavin'?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Bring back that book you were talking about, I wanna read it."

"Look for it in the library! It should be in here! Somewhere..."

"Shinichi!"

"That's my cue, I'll see you in three months."

* * *

><p>Ran held out the checkered ball. "Here, Shinichi!"<p>

Shinichi smiled to express his gratitude. "Ah, thanks, Ran. Do it!"

With a nod she tossed the ball into the air and swiftly punched it, it now flying to Shinichi's face at a very high speed. He narrowed his eyes in his concentration, flexing his fingers and tapping his left foot.

Fourteen, thirteen, twelve… seven, six meters.

Three, two…

"Shinichi!"

Now!

Shinichi kicked the ball as high as he could into the air, and the Kudos watched it make its descent down behind the trees in front of them. After a few moments, it landed quietly on the grass. Laughing, they ran to the ball and looked up to the tree it hit, reaching out with their hands high towards it.

"Shinichi, that was really good!" Ran beamed, causing her brother to smirk in response of her praise.

"Twas nothing. Now that punch, that was something!" The apples fell into their hands before it could bruise by colliding with the ground. Shinichi watched at least thirteen apples fall, with a few more rustling in the leaves signaling there were more to come.

Ran awed, "Alright, Shinichi, that makes it a new record!" They gathered the apples and waited patiently for the rest of them to fall.

What they didn't expect was for a certain brunet prince to fall out of the tree with the rest of them.

"W-wuah!"

Surprised, they couldn't catch him with hands filled with apples. They stared motionless as he fell discourteously facedown onto Ran, who dropped her most of her apples in return. His weight caused for her to fall on her bottom to the dirt and end up cushioning his fall.

Shinichi helped Ran get up as Kaito quickly rose from his cushion with grace as only a prince could have. He looked up to the sky absent-mindedly before a loud voice brought him back to his company.

"You did that on purpose!" Ran exclaimed, dusting off her dress from the dirt and apple leaves.

Kaito looked to her and blinked before jumping right into it. He yelling right back, "Me? Me! You two were the ones kicking projectiles into the air and attacking TT-chan!" He looked around for the culprit, and spotted it by Shinichi's feet. He backed away slowly back into the tree and an apple bonked down on his head and fell to the grass.

The Kudo prince was suspicious. Aoko specifically said that Kaito was busy and couldn't play with them, which they didn't really mind at all. "Why were you napping in the apple tree?" Shinichi asked, looking for Saguru or even Aoko to escort their prince away from them. Soon their ball will be confiscated and they won't get it back until tomorrow. But since tomorrow was supposedly to be a rainy day and they couldn't play ball in the house, it was pointless.

"Who said I was napping?" Kaito shrugged. "So I don't want to see Hakuba, big deal. Anyway," he snatched an apple from Shinichi's arms and bit into it. "Why are you two abusing Treetrunks-chan?"

The Kudos tilted their heads. "Hah?"

Kaito continued to snack on the apple. "Treetrunks-chan! That apple tree whose children you've knocked out of?" He looked to the tree as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves. "She doesn't like to lose her children."

Shinichi slowly and gently placed the apples back near the tree. "Her… her children?"

Kaito nodded while taking a rather loud _crunch _from the apple he was almost done eating. Shinichi quietly took what few apples were in Ran's hold from her dress and placed them by the apples he put down.

Ran pointed at the prince, still eating his apple with no care in the world. "B-but, you're eating - !" She looked up to the tree, mouth dropped in horror of realization of what they had done.

"She knows what she did." Kaito tossed the apple core over her head and at a nearby bush, where a very faint _Ow!_was heard. He smirked. "Aoko, I know you're there."

Shinichi and Ran turned to spot Aoko rubbing her head as she stepped out of the bushes, laughing nervously. "Eh heh heh." She quickly ran off back into the castle. "He'll be here shortly, Kaito-sama!"

The Kudos watched her flee and Kaito bent down to snack on another apple. They heard another _crunch _from him. Kaito smacked his lips. "Treetrunks-chan always has the tastiest children."

They slowly turned back to him as he picked out the seed from the apple and placed it in his palm. He looked up to the confused guests and commanded, "Watch this!" before showing them the seed in his hand. He placed his apple in his mouth to hold as he squished the seed between the palms of his hands. Knowing that he had their full attention, even the elusive attention of Shinichi, he smiled wide, which was hidden by the apple.

The juicy fruit started to slip from his lips, so he uncovered the seed to produce an apple blossom in its place as he used his now free hand to save the apple from falling. He took a bite of the apple, and offered the flower to Ran. "For you, fair princess."

Ran blushed faintly, and looking over to Shinichi studying the flower, took it from the Kuroba prince.

"Blossoms and buttercups can't shift into bubbles," Kaito commented, looking over to the sky with the sun starting to set. Shinichi and Ran followed his gaze as the Kuroba prince quietly made his way over to the Kudos and snatched the ball from underneath Shinichi's feet. Shinichi jerked back as Kaito kicked it into the air and at the castle door, shutting it closed as it began to creak open.

Shinichi and Ran turned to stare at Kaito, who wiggled his fingers at them. He smirked deviously. "I was never here." He looked both sides before jumping back into the apple tree.

Not a second later, the castle doors slammed open and a pink-haired Hakuba stormed out, yelling, "I know you're out here, Kaito-sama! This isn't very funny! So what if I think that Blossom is the best Powerpuff Girl?"

"No, it's Bubbles!" Kaito's voice yelled back from a sakura tree. "Bubbles is the best!"

A window slammed open from the castle. "Buttercup!" Aoko exclaimed, before closing the window and getting back to work.

Watching Hakuba yell in a different language at a nearby, innocent, cherry blossom tree, a very confused Shinichi gently took Ran's hand, still somewhat shell-shocked about apples. "Let's... go inside." He pulled her towards the doors.

* * *

><p>Ran pushed her meal away, shaking her head. Shinichi eyed her in concern as he chewed on his duck. Kaito was trying to hide his snickers from across the dining hall as he tossed the carrots to another plate that was to be collected. The wait staff said nothing as they presented the meal to the royalty.<p>

Ran was starting to worry him. "Ran?"

She groaned, "Why does it have to be apples?" The princess shook her head, not wanting to look at it. Shinichi said nothing and continued to eat, watching Ran mumble incoherently as he scooped up some rice. Kaito couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the confession, causing his chair to wiggle. Aoko turned from her bus work, balancing the dishes as she reached out for the Kudo princess' untouched plate. "But, Ran-chan, Kaito-sama said that was what you wanted to eat!"

Ran slammed her fists on the table, narrowing her eyes at the prince with a fire in her eyes. "That… sick… child…"

Shinichi shook his head and continued to eat his duck, albeit slowly, until Ran stood up and flipped over his plate, what little of it remaining falling to the floor facedown. Shinichi was stunned, and jerked back when Ran grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously. "The apples, Shinichi! How could you?"

Her brother blinked, surprised as he thought that she was over what happened a little over an hour ago. "The... apples?"

"Treetrunks-chan doesn't mind if Shin-chan eats her children," Kaito called, stabbing into his apple tart with his fork. "You can eat them too, Ran-chan. Just not Hakuba." He placed the apple in his mouth, savoring its flavor. "He knows what he did."

The Kudos stared at the lone Kuroba from across the table, who ate his dessert lazily. "Apples are tasty," he said, not meeting their gaze as he continued to eat.

Shinichi shook his head as he was offered another plate by the wait staff while his previous one was being attended to. "I'm full, thanks. Wanna go up now, Ran?"

She pushed her chair and jumped off, wanting to leave the Kuroba prince and the children of Treetrunks behind. "Yes please!"

* * *

><p>"Is the coast clear?"<p>

"I think so -"

"R-Ran-chan! What are you doing out of bed?"

The twins jumped and looked behind their backs to see Aoko and Saguru approaching them, the former nervous and the latter expressionless.

Ran scrambled for an excuse. Stalling, she stammered out, "E-eh? I was just -" She turned to Shinichi for help, who opened his mouth to save her but was prevented from doing so.

"Ran-sama, you know the rules, Shinichi-sama cannot stay in the same room with you. I'm sorry, but it's tradition," Saguru lectured, taking out his pocket watch to check the time. "Curfew is in eleven minutes and forty-three seconds. If Nakamori-san will escort you, you will not miss it." He nudged the maid, who quickly stepped forward and grabbed Ran by the arm excitedly.

"I have permission to stay with you at night while you're here, Ran-chan, so you don't need to sneak into Shinichi-kun's room like last year!" She began to pull Ran away, who started to sniffle but accepted her fate. Shinichi was sad, but he didn't want to disrespect the Kurobas even more so than they did last summer.

"G-good night, Shinichi!" she cried tearfully and Shinichi waved her goodbye as he watched her get pulled away, Saguru taking residence where she was a few moments ago.

"Good night, Ran," he replied sadly, and turned to Saguru as soon as the girls turned a corner. "So what did he say?"

Saguru shrugged, pulling out _The Sign of Four _and started to hand it over to the Kudo prince. Shinichi let out a short, excited gasp as he grabbed the book, and the Scribe Apprentice could swear that he saw sparkles in his eyes. He smiled internally but externally rolled his eyes. "I really don't understand why I have to play owl for you two. Can't you two just talk to each other?"

Shinichi shook his head, looking out to the moon and its moonlight. "It's… nerve-wracking." He looked back to the blond. "So, what did he say?"

With slight hesitation, Saguru replied, "He said yes."

Shinichi grinned. "Thank you, Hakuba-san, this means a lot."

Saguru nodded, smiling slightly as he checked his pocket watch again. "You have seven minutes exactly."

Shinichi didn't reply as he ran off, quickly stopping by his room in the corridor as it was on the way and gently placing the book inside before stepping out into the hall again. He dashed off without a proper goodbye.

Saguru watched him leave, his smile falling into a frown. "Oh, Shinichi-kun, if only you'd been a bit more specific in your wording..."

Kaito smacked him on the back of the head. "Shhh, everything's running smoothly. Now all we need to know is what his father's going to say. Then... ah, why am I explaining myself to you?" The flower in his hand started to bloom in the moonlight, its yellow petals fascinating the Scribe Apprentice and annoying the prince. "Stop blossoming!" he sterned quietly at the flower, who stayed open in the moon's rays from the window. He frowned, eying it as it continued with its defiance. "Fine, be that way." He took it away from the moonlight and into his hair, it now a bud in contrast to its blossom it had just a few moments ago.

Hakuba stared at his prince's reaction to the miracle. "H-how is the flower - ?"

Kaito yawned, walking past the blond. "Magic."

* * *

><p>Shinichi hovered his fingers over the crystal knob, having an internal struggle of going inside or just retreating and reading about the adventures of Mr. Holmes that Saguru was so kind enough to give him.<p>

He had permission, he was never bluntly denied what he wanted.

Now the question was, could he do this without Ran?

He had to try.

Shinichi gently tapped on his father's bedroom and quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"A-ano, Outo-san," Shinichi spoke softly, not really wanting to interrupt his father while he was reading. His father always acted different when it was just the two of them, Shinichi didn't know if he was just bipolar or what. One minute his father was so cold but at others he could be so warm. With Ran he was warm all the time. Shinichi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't understand him at all.

Nevertheless, Yusaku looked up from his novel and smiled warmly, shifting in his bed to get up and get a good look at his son, who kept his gaze at the floor. "Shinichi? What are you doing up this late at night?" he asked, placing his book down. "Is there anything you need?"

Warmth. "A-ano..." He was so close, he could just ask! Ask if he could about learn about magic!

He swallowed to soothe his dry throat. "O-Outo-san, can I ask Kuroba-ou to teach me about magic?"

An awkward silence filled between the two before Yusuke picked up his book again, the tension was thick. "What brought this up?" he asked, not looking from his reading.

Now he's cold. "B-because it's what the Kuroba kingdom is famous for, a-and Oka-san isn't here to say no..."

Yusaku let out an odd laugh, as it didn't sound if he was happy. It sounded... depressed to Shinichi. He shivered, not liking it one bit. After the strange noise, his father continued while still reading, "Silly Shinichi, don't you remember what we said last year? The Kurobas don't have magic. Kaito-kun just has a sleight of hand."

They have been over it before, but Shinichi believes - _knows _- his father is wrong. There was something strange about Kuroba Kaito, he and Ran knew it, but didn't know what it was exactly. It wasn't just sleight of hand. "B-but the flowers -"

"I said _no_, Shinichi. And that's my final answer. Now go to bed, it's very late." He turned a page, fixated on the words it contained. What was he reading anyway? What was so important that he couldn't look at his own son while talking to him about something he's always wanted to do?

"R-right... Good night, Outo-san." Shinichi quickly and quietly stepped out like how he stepped in, as if he wasn't ever there like Kaito was earlier outside. He sighed, at least he still had Mr. Holmes and Dr. John Watson.

"Wow, when did he become so stuffy?"

Shinichi jumped, turning to see that faded blonde woman again, floating in the hall and making a face at his father's bedroom's door. He pointed at her. "It's... it's you!"

She turned to him, smiled, and waved. "It's me! How ya doing, Shin-chan?" The woman grinned, watching the Kudo prince be embarrassed was an endless source of amusement for her.

"F-fine..." Shinichi looked away, blushing slightly. His thoughts trailed over to how he'd just spent the last three minutes or so, and realized that he was able to lie with a smile on his lips. It wasn't exactly a very comforting thing to discover about himself.

The woman frowned, a forlorn look in her eyes. "Oh, Shin-chan," she whispered, wanting to reach out for him but restrained from doing so before she got too close for actual contact. She smiled, clearing her throat to get back Shinichi's attention. "Shin-chan! Are you going to let that stop you?"

He blinked. "What?"

She sighed, disappointed with his answer. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Are. You. Going. To let him. Stop you?" She tilted her head as she smiled wide, waiting for the Kudo prince's reply.

Shinichi scratched the back of his head, looking away. "W-well, he is my father..."

She stuck out her tongue. "Poppycock! So he said no, big deal. If I let my parents control what I did with my life, I... probably wouldn't be here right now." She frowned, the topic becoming somewhat morbid before she shook her head to smile again. "But you're here, Shin-chan, so it's fine! What I'm saying is, you should disregard what your father said and go ahead and learn some of that magic!" She looked away with a strange look in her eye, ahead in the hall. "Besides, you've already got someone to teach you!"

Shinichi was stunned. Who was this woman to tell him to disobey the king? You don't disobey _royalty_, especially if that royalty was his _father_! But instead he replied, "I-I don't want to _learn _magic, I want to learn _about _magic! It's different!"

She waved away this reply. "Nonsense, Shin-chan, you'd be a natural at it! Or at least, you should be. How else could you see me?" She grinned, looking outside to the garden cast in shadows. She added offhandedly, more to herself than to the prince, "I wonder what your affinity would be."

How _could _he see her? Now that was a question he himself wanted to know the answer to. Maybe he was desperate for someone to talk to when he was away from his sister and she's just a fragment of his imagination? He didn't know if he was still allowed to answer but he did anyway. "I'm crazy?"

The woman didn't expect that answer, and Shinichi didn't expect for her to laugh as loud as she did. The woman's laughter was like bells, not as light as Ran's but there was an off-sounding thing about it. Shinichi shook his head, there was no point in asking questions when she was laughing her head off. He took that time to walk back towards his room, pretty sure that he was up after curfew. Hopefully everyone was in bed already, so he won't get caught. Finally arriving, just before he was about to go inside, the woman stopped her chuckles and said dryly, "No, you're not crazy, Shin-chan. It's everyone else."

Shinichi turned towards her, to see that he was alone in the hall. He looked around to find no traces of the woman or anyone there at all. He sighed, turning his crystal knob to get inside his room.

What just occurred was a wasted opportunity. He should've asked who she was, he realized as he picked up the Holmes book gently from the floor. She seemed so familiar and yet he didn't know anything about him at all. She knew everything about him, even calling him by what Kaito calls him.

Speaking of Kaito, that bit with the apple tree, or 'Treetrunks-chan' was uncalled for. He absent-mindedly went into the lavatory to get ready for bed, thoughts began to wander as he brushed his teeth. He shouldn't have pushed Ran like that, she really did love her apples! Now she was probably scarred for life and will never eat them again. Which sucks because Ran loved apples. Something about her favorite character from one of her stories, one of those 'legends'... He spit the water out. Ah, the Elements of Harmony fairytale! She loved Applejack's work ethic. Shinichi didn't really like those types of books, but for Ran he didn't mind its... imaginative premise. He didn't like when Ran compared him to Twilight Sparkle, the pony who loved to read, study, and lived in the library. Sure she matched him pretty well, but he was pretty sure he couldn't perform magic. That was the Kuroba speciality.

He climbed into bed, taking out his glasses. It was strange, what specifically was the magic that they had? Aoko briefly mentioned it that night, the night with the mysterious orange rose that flew by the breeze and when Hakuba was so kind as to secretly bring the book to his balcony, but neither of those subjects were ever spoken of again. Kaito, unsurprisingly enough, is quite skilled at evading topic conversations he didn't want to have, and the magic of the Kurobas was something like a secret that everyone knew about but didn't speak about throughout the kingdom, or at least the castle.

But enough about that, let's start reading! He opened the book gingerly, taking great care, and began to read. Immersing himself, it was the only thing he could think of and was a great distraction from his thoughts.

He was scrambling to figure out the case while it unfolded in front of his eyes through the magical device of the written word until he heard the gentle tapping on his balcony door as he heard every night he was here. He jumped, the sound interrupting his mental play through of the story and narrowed his eyes through the glass, angry that it dared interrupted his mental show. He took off his glasses and climbed out of bed, toes curling from the cold stones. He dashed over to his slippers and placed them on before pushing open the door to let a breeze fly by. He scanned the balcony, searching.

There it was again!

Shinichi stepped over to the Carolina and white jasmine flowers intertwined with one another, and by picking it up and twirling it in between his fingers, he undid the spiral the stems had to one another. He turned over to the garden, where the various flowers were held. He spotted the jasmine, a strong breeze making him blink his eyes as leaves blew by.

When he opened them again, he spotted the white petals floating through the air, a gentle breeze letting them pass him by. He caught a twinkle of yellow, and held out his palm to catch an Indian jasmine, its yellow star center attracting his attention.

As soon as he touched it, the white petals faded from sight and disappeared back into the nothingness from whence it came. Shinichi frowned, studying the three types of jasmine in his hands and looking out to the garden once more.

Shinichi believed saw a flash of white by the trees, but by rubbing his eyes realized that nothing was there. He stared out for a few more moments before an particularly cold wind gave him shivers and was forced to retreat inside, pushed back by the wind. He disregarded the flowers in his hands, placing them in the desk drawer along with the rest of flowers the wind blew his way before kicking off his slippers and back into bed, replacing on his glasses as he continued to read.

Distractions be damned, he was finishing this case!

* * *

><p>Kaito peeked from behind the sakura tree, watching the balcony with careful interest. As soon as cerulean eyes trailed over to his spot, he quickly moved back behind the tree, hoping that Shinichi didn't see him. He willed for a wind to push the Kudo prince inside, and moved out of the leaves when he heard that door slam shut. He didn't know how long he just stared at the balcony until finally his brain decided to think depressing things.<p>

He couldn't help but sigh, wondering if his efforts were in vain. No, what was he thinking? He can't give up so easily! Sure, maybe he hurt his chances with the whole apples thing, but that spoiled princess deserved it! His father was disappointed with the severe lack of response and connection between the royal children last summer and Kaito had paid for it during the autumn and spring. But now that they were here, Kaito was going to spend time with them, no matter how hard Ran tried to push him away.

Besides, she should have seen it coming. She never let Shinichi out of her sight. How else would he be able to try his plans?

Although, they weren't running quite as smoothly as he had hoped...

He shook his head, banishing away negative thoughts. So it was a rough start, there were still nine more summers to go. He was positive he could snatch Shinichi from his sister during that interval.

* * *

><p>So happy we agree<br>I think we've got a deal  
>This is my idea<br>Of a match

* * *

><p><em>Second Summer: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: And such fun~! As the next line of the lyrics will go.

Tired, but I'm done so here it is. End of the Second Summer. Yay.

Hmm, sharing my thoughts about it, this was the first time I've ever had to completely rewrite a whole entire chapter. My original setup for this chapter was completely different, but I think it was too early for eight and nine year olds. So it will be used for another summer in the future.  
>I think this is... the fifth fic I've written with MLP referenced in it, not counting the actual fic with the characters in the actual story. Don't judge me! As for the other references, this chapter just dragged on and on, it's annoying. Adding random references make it easier for me. There are some hints of important stuff, so that these years aren't filler. After all, they are the development years.<p>

By the way, I'm working on this other DC/MK fic, not fairytale!AU but more canon based. So please don't get mad when I do that instead of this. It's harder to have this fandom AU than I thought, if you couldn't tell by how much I hate this part of the story. Hate as in I want to get to the actual gist of it instead of the buildup. Guess I'm not too used to it yet. Ah well, it'll work out eventually.

Umm, I believe that's it... Thanks for reading!

Reviews would be lovely, helps keep me motivated~

And motivation means faster updates! So we're both happy! What else could you want?


	5. Third Summer

_Chapter Three: Getting to Know One Another: Third Summer_

* * *

><p>Good heavens, child, don't dawdle!<br>_I haven't packed or washed my hair, and father, I get seasick!_  
>She soon will be arriving... Is that respect you're showing?<br>You make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!

* * *

><p>"Kaito, are you sure that this is a good idea?"<p>

The Kuroba prince shushed Aoko, not wanting to hear her annoying nagging. "It seems safe enough, so I'm sure it's fine. Besides, I think it would be better if we were to test it before they show up."

Aoko still wasn't so sure about this. "When are they coming, Kaito?"

Kaito smirked. "Hopefully not during this!" He pushed her down the stairs.

"Kaitooo!" She screamed, not ready for such a thing. Kaito stuck out his tongue in reply as she grabbed onto the railing to slide down it, rather than hitting each and every step the staircase had.

Kaito smirked as he watched her slide down, laughing as he soon followed after her. After a few moments he caught up with her as they reached the bottom, and they jumped off to safely land on their feet on the ground floor. She landed on her feet but Kaito had to be a show off and do a flip as he made his landing.

"Safe!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He turned to Aoko. "You good, Aoko?"

Aoko gave him a glare. "You are a cruel person, Kaito."

Kaito shrugged. "So I've been told."

* * *

><p>Shinichi and Ran couldn't say they liked their current situation one bit.<p>

"Why do we have to leave in May this year, Otou-san?" They both complained at the same time, their loud yelling ringing in their father's ear as they boarded the boat for departure.

He had to blink to readjust his focus, and they were smooth sailing at this point. "Toichi-ou had specifically requested that for this year they wanted to celebrate your birthday in the Kuroba Kingdom. Who am I to deny such a request?"

"You're the king of the Kudo Kingdom!" Ran exclaimed, not wanting to be with the Kuroba prince on their birthday of all days.

"You could have properly declined!" Shinichi added, also upset at this turn of events. They were barely given the time to pack, they were only told yesterday! And their birthday was today! They'll be at the Kingdom at noon at this rate. Even if they had already sent their things so that they didn't have to pack, Shinichi was pretty sure it was rude to just suddenly thrust this upon them.

Then again, if they had their way, they would have stopped going every summer after that disastrous first one.

"Toichi is a dear friend of mine, it would be rude to do so. I thought I raised you two better than that."

"How can you raise us if you're never home all the time?" Ran said, still not wanting to back down.

His father sighed. "Regardless, we're already too far to turn back, so you two better get ready. Since we have a few hours ahead of us, I would like for you to go to the lower deck. I'm sure you'll like what's there."

After some mumbling, the royal twins complied to his father's commands and went to the lower deck, and the king smiled when he heard shrieks of delight from below them.

* * *

><p>Kaito was used to scolding. He gets scolded by the Jii-chan for his many antics that disrupt the wait staff's work, his mother for pranking the rest of the waiting staff, he gets scolded by his father because his mother wanted some support, he gets scolded from Aoko for not going to his classes, he gets scolded by Hakuba for hiding in the library and messing up his order of books, he gets scolded by his various tutors for not paying attention in class - and yet he gets prefect marks so he didn't know what they were complaining about - and countless others. He didn't mind, he knew them and most of them were justified.<p>

But from this guy he didn't - he _wouldn't _- accept scolding from.

So Kaito missed the Kudos arrival. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go sliding down the stairs. Besides, he was somewhat occupied with his new plan. It was Aoko's suggestion to take some time off, but maybe he should have thought it more out. It didn't matter now, the plans were done and everything was in order. Now they just had to wait a an hour or two for the party and everything will flow after that.

And what better to spend a few hours than 'playing' with Shin-chan?

But...

"You shall not pass beyond this point! Did that Hakuba send you?" The stranger pointed at him accusingly. "Stay back, stay back I say! Go away and leave us be! We are on a quest."

Who was this? Since the Kudo prince weren't doing anything about him, he supposed he was alright. Deciding to ignore the stranger, Kaito tilted his head, trying to take a peek at the reason why he was in the library in the first place. "Conan-kun, who's this?"

Shinichi looked up from the book he was reading. He decided to humor the prince. "Hmm? Oh, Hattori? He's harmless. Annoying, but harmless." He went back to reading.

Hattori turned Shinchi, who was ignoring him. "I'm annoying? Well, _you're_annoying!"

Shinichi opened his mouth to retort but Kaito beat him to it. "Great comeback."

Hattori turned back to the Kuroba prince, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?"

Katio blinked. He didn't know who he was? Then again, he wasn't dressed in his formal attire. He wouldn't have wanted for it to get dirty. After all, from what was planned, it wouldn't do for him to be covered in mud.

Shinichi sighed, but didn't look up from reading. "No one of importance."

At this answer, Kaito didn't know what to say. Did he not consider the Kuroba prince important? Or did he just not want to expose Kaito as the prince that he is?

"You've read the books," Shinichi continued, "figure it out yourself."

"Hmmm." Hattori began to walk in circles around the Kuroba, studying him carefully. He looked directly into his face, and Kaito couldn't help but flinch slightly from such close quarters.

Apparently getting a good look at the prince's face was what he needed. He widened his eyes, stepped back as he looked up in realization. "So you're the one that Kudo keeps telling me about!"

That was fast. "Who?"

Hattori pointed at the prince. "You're his stunt double to distract the Kuroba prince!"

Kaito fell to the floor, not really knowing how to respond to that conclusion. What in the world was Shinichi telling this kid? His thoughts trailed over to Shinichi exchanging food with his sister that first summer as well as kicking at apple trees last year. Yeah, Shinichi really knew when to joke around.

The boy nodded as he was so sure that he was correct, and neither of them expected for Shinichi to shut his book and laugh. "Y-yeah, sure," he said after the giggles, "he's exactly that person. His name's Shin-chan."

"Why did he call you 'Conan'?" Hattori asked, ignoring the 'double' on the floor, who was trying not to laugh himself. "Was it because of the books?"

Shinichi removed his glasses, placing them in his pocket as he checked the time. "He's so stupid he can't say my name. But he answers to Shin-chan, so we can call him that."

Kaito crawled over to Shinichi before he picked himself off the floor, snorting from trying to withhold his laughter. "You kill me, Shin-chan, really." He coughed, trying to recompose himself. "So..." he draped his arm over him. "Who's your friend?"

"Thought I told you, Hattori Heiji. He's annoying, and apparently somewhat denser than I thought, but he's fine." He got up, shrugging Kaito off of him. "So, why are we here for four months instead of three?"

Kaito wasn't deferred as he just stood up and draped his arm over Shinichi once more. "We wanted to celebrate your birthday this year! It's special, you're going into your double digits next year! As for me, I'm going into it this year, so I figure we should all celebrate together!" He looked over to Hattori. "He's your plus one, huh?"

"Told you, Kudo!" Heiji stuck out his tongue. "You need listen when I'm talking to you."

Shinichi sighed. "Whenever you speak, you tend to repeat information I already know. And besides, you should know better than to interrupt me when I'm reading."

Heiji rolled his eyes. "How you can read without getting seasick is beyond me."

Kaito looked out the window to watch the sun start to set. He wasted no time from taking the Kudo prince's hand and dragged him out of the library that he seemed to practically live in whenever he's here. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p>"I... I really can't do this, Ran-chan." Aoko blushed as she tried to hide behind the door, but Ran wouldn't have it.<p>

"Don't worry, Aoko-chan," Kazuha encouraged, unfazed by her shyness as she adjusted her necklace. "After all, don't you do this all the time with Kaito-ouji?"

"Y-yeah, but that's -"

Ran shoved both of them inside the ballroom. "Come on! You both look great! No reason to be shy, let's do this!"

"Ran-chan, you do this all the time! We're just peasants, we aren't used to this!"

She shrugged them off. "Come on, you two distract Kaito-kun and Hattori-kun while I go find Shinichi!" She left the two as she started her quest. The two she left sighed, but did as they were told. Ran smiled, nodding as she searched on, searched on for her twin brother.

* * *

><p>What was the point of celebrating their birthday here? There was no difference, just more people. Actually, perhaps it was worse, since he wasn't with Ran with all people.<p>

Instead...

"Please let go of my arm, Kaito-ouji."

Kaito groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me 'Kaito'! We don't need any formalities, Shin-chan!"

"I never liked parties anyway," Shinichi replied as he was dragged along inside.

Kaito frowned, he figured that Shinichi would love this type of thing. He could let loose and just chill. And that Hattori Heiji was here, somewhere, but it's something, right? He couldn't be bored of them already. He knew one thing that could pep him up. Kaito pulled him to the dessert table. Shinichi realized their destination and started to struggle, but his arm strength was weaker than Kaito's.

"I know you like cake, Shin-chan!" He handed him a slice.

Shinichi shook his head furiously, shoving it away. "I appreciate it, but really, I don't need any, Kaito-ouji."

Oh no, Shinichi needed to loosen up. Kaito wouldn't – _isn't_ going to - take 'no' for an answer. "Try it, it's good!" He scooped up some and shoved it in Shinichi's mouth, despite his protest. "Cake, Shin-chan, cake!" Kaito jumped up and down, ready to see if the rumors were true.

Shinichi widened his eyes as it fell upon his tongue. He licked his lips for any excess icing and he savored its flavor.

There was a split second of anticipation, and Kaito watched the reason as to why the Kudo prince shouldn't be given excess sweets.

"Oh my god, cake!" He grabbed another slice and wolfed it down, grinning madly as he inhaled another after another. Kaito watched on, excited, until he heard a certain voice he wanted to ignore all day.

"Oh gosh, Shinichi, no!" Ran attempted to drag him away from the table, but Shinichi was on his sugar high. He could not be taken away from the sweets table. She grabbed onto his shoulders but he pulled himself free, grabbing a cookie and a few dozen mini-cupcakes in a handful.

Ran turned to Kaito, knowing that it's too late. Her brother was too gone to the dark side of sweetness. "Why did you do that! Shinichi's not allowed to have too much sugar!"

Kaito shrugged. "He needed to lighten up." He smirked. "He seems pretty hyped for the party now."

Ran shook her head, disappointed in herself that she didn't anticipate Kaito having her brother. Where the hell was Hattori?

A _thud_ made them turn to the prince, and they watched him tackle Aoko to the ground for the cream puffs she was currently passing out. Aoko widened her eyes as she gave Shinichi the tray and stepped to Ran, bowing for forgiveness. The members of royalty, save one, focused on her.

"I-I'm sorry, Ran-chan! I couldn't find Kaito-sama and I was told that I needed to help out, and I couldn't say no but now I lost my cream puffs to Shinichi-kun." She blinked. "I-is Shinichi-kun okay?"

They both turned to Shinichi, who was tackling another waiter to the ground, to take the chocolate chip kisses the tray had. He inhaled them before going back to the dessert table, jumping on the table and thrusting his hands into the cake and threw his face into it.

They all stared motionless, watching Shinichi get himself covered in icing as he ate through the cake, and the rest of the guests stopped in their attempt to make themselves more powerful by talking and making relationships with other members with power to watch the respected, usually reserved Kudo prince decimate the dessert table.

Kaito could see he may have gone a little too far. "Oh…"

Ran sighed. "Now do you see why Shinichi's not allowed to have sweets? Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble…"

Aoko just stared, not knowing what else to do at this point. "I guess… The party's over?"

The doors slammed open to see the kings of the Kudo and Kuroba kingdom step in.

"Oh yeah, this party's definitely over," Kaito said.

* * *

><p>Shinichi groaned in his bed, in pain.<p>

Ba-Kaito, he's not allowed to have sugar! Apparently he went on a high on the stuff. Not that he would know, as soon as the sugar touched his tongue he blacked out. But he always woke up with a wicked stomach ache.

There were also weird symptoms through, like sometimes he could see weird things. Hallucinations. Last time this happened, he saw the goldfish in his room start to talk to him, telling him that the fish will always be there for him. His mother was always in the same room with this man he's never seen before. Whispers of weird things in Ran's voice in his ear. Yeah, Shinichi didn't really trust his senses during these episodes.

So this time, he wouldn't go to the balcony to fetch the flower that the wind left him every night he was here, in too much pain to do so. He wasn't even able to read! He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But he couldn't sleep because his stomach hurt too much. So he was really, really bored.

His stomach grumbled, so he hugged his Dusk Nobody plushie tightly, placing its body to his stomach, as if its plush could comfort it.

He could feel a draft coming from his balcony door, but he was pretty sure that it was closed. He peeked from over the covers, to find a stranger dressed in white on his balcony. Shinichi stared, blinking and delirious, as this stranger placed a few flowers, from what Shinichi could see a Chinese chrysanthemum, purple hyacinth, broom and fennel bundled together, on the usual spot of flowers where they were placed.

Ah ha ha, the sugar gave the wind a physical form.

Shinichi sneezed, and the figure in the distance froze as he slowly turned over to the source of the noise. Shinichi was able to get a look at him now. He had a top hat with a blue ribbon and a monocle that covered his face. They stared at each other for a few moments before the stranger jumped off the balcony.

Shinichi could do nothing but just stare at what just happened, before he laughed.

Yeah, they were totally going to ban sugary sweets from the castle when he was here.

* * *

><p><em>Third Summer: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: God, these lyrics.

I figured that since it's Shinichi's b-day, it would be a perfect time to have the next chapter.

Hope that this is okay, wrote this today in just a couple of hours.

Oh! And if you want a list of what the flowers mean at the end of the chapters, let me know. I dunno, I feel like it ruins the mood or something. And it's less mysterious and fun if they are blantly in here. I think if you ask, I'll just message you what they mean if you don't want to look them up. Every flower used in this fic has a specific meaning, keep that in mind. I'm not just plugging them in because they're pretty.

No time to say anything else or read it over, my brother's trying to take the laptop away.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Fourth Summer

_Chapter Four: Getting to Know One Another: Fourth Summer_

* * *

><p><span>We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her<span>

_Hey, fellas, wait up!_

**Quick, put on some speed**

When picking teams

**Or friends**

I'd never choose her

**You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read**

* * *

><p>This time, this time, things were going to go much more smoother than last summer.<p>

Memories of being banned sweets still hallowed in Kaito's mind. And while he managed to lift it, it still didn't change the fact that Kaito was officially _forbidden _to handle any sweets in the Kudo's prince _under no circumstances. _

Whatever. At least, that was Kaito's plan. But, of course, as all plans go they tend to stray off from what is originally intended.

There were the royal Kuroba men, standing outside in the hot sun like that first year, except this time Kaito was fiddling with a rose petal with a yellow hue in addition to same exact cloth he had the first time. Toichi watched his son play with it.

"Okay, let me see here..." Kaito mumbled to himself, not paying his father any attention as he worked on his new trick, with better flowers this time. If this works accordingly, the rose petal will transform into an actual yellow rose, which he will present to both the prince and the princess. Yellow roses just smelled lovely.

His father turned to him and sighed as he watched his son fiddle with the flower. "Kaito, I have to be honest and say I was a little… disappointed with your attempt at friendship with the princess last year. It was as if the princess was trying to avoid your presence all summer."

Kaito pouted as the rose became deep shade of red than sunshine yellow. "I know." He didn't need his father to rub in his failure. "Ran-chan seems nice too. But she'd rather hang out with her brother than me," he confessed, watching as the rose turned into a light orange sunset shade. He smiled. At least it was lighter than red, he was getting somewhere.

Everyone would rather spend time with the Kudo prince than anyone else. Ran was obvious, but he managed to get Aoko ensnared as well and Hakuba had all that time in the library. If Kaito didn't know any better, he would say that it was Shinichi who had the magical charm, not he himself.

He shook his head as the flower shifted into white. That was ridiculous; everyone knows that the Kudo kingdom absolutely _abhorred _magic. At least, except the king. And, from what Kaito knows, Shinichi and Ran.

Toichi smiled at his son's display of flora. "It's to be expected. After all, they are of the Kudo kingdom."

"Yeah..." Kaito continued to play with his materials. "Special lot they are."

Toichi's gaze was far away. "Indeed they are. So Yusuke and I decided that we're going to help you two out a bit. I'll have Aoko-chan and Saguru-kun entertain Shinichi-kun while you two have a nice picnic by the lake."

Those words caused for Kaito to freeze up, the flower changing shades to a dark hue, almost black. "W-wait, what?" Oh _hell_ no. He remembered the last time he tried to talk to the princess. He wasn't even able to get in a single line of dialogue as the next moment Ran was attempting to jab him away.

"_You,__"__ she hissed, venom in her eyes as she kept her voice down. "What did I say about spending time with Shinichi? Remember? Remember that first summer? We had an agreement."_

Of course Kaito had hadn't forgotten all about it. But it wasn't as if that was going to stop him from meeting up with such an interesting child.

But that day was different. He just wanted to apologize; he didn't know that Shinichi gets a horrible tummy ache after eating sweets! Apparently he was sleeping and Ran was keeping watch.

And keep watch she did. _All summer._ She was tougher than he thought. Her slight hesitation before moving her skilled arms to hit Kaito was the only evidence that he could see that he still had the infatuation effect that he had on everyone else. Everyone else except the Kudo prince.

Kaito came out of his thoughts to hear his father exclaim, "You two just need to spend more time together! I'm sure that she'll warm up to you." Toichi smiled widely at his son who rolled his eyes at him and went back to his flower, rising from its black to a pale peach. But the king's eyes reflected the disdain he had with the situation. The fact that his son was so fixated on the Kudo prince was just starting to disturb him slightly. He knew that Kaito did not know about his secret history, and he will never know if he couldn't help it, but he needed to break them off. Kaito should be spending that time with the princess, not the prince.

"T-Tou-san, she is, but it's moving slowly..." Katio's rose shifted into a yellow carnation as he widened his eyes and frowned. He quickly moved, wondering how in the world he changed flowers. "I don't need your help!" Nor was it desired, he didn't want to spend any time with the princess unless the kings were in the room and they were forced to under certain conditions.

His father simply shook his head. "Nonsense, nonsense. I've already had the basket prepared for you." A basket poofed to Kaito's hands, making him drop his equipment. Kaito turned to him, a heavy frown on his face, only to receive a wink. "Trust your father on this one."

Kaito sighed, but placed the basket by a nearby tree as he picked up his cloth and flower, now a yellow rose petal. He could hear sounds of their approach, the horses' stomp up the hill of the castle and spotted them in the near distance. Shortly, they have arrived once again.

"Welcome back," Toichi said as they Kudos descended the carriage as they have for the past three years.

"It's good to be back once again." The Kudos bowed, and one curtsied. Ran took hold of Shinichi's sleeve and ignoring Kaito made her way to the castle. Shinichi glanced down at the single petal in Kaito's hands before Ran pulled him away. Yusaku sighed.

Kaito shrugged, unfazed. "Figures."

Toichi shrugged along his son. "It was to be expected. Go follow them. And, Kaito, take that picnic basket with you. Aoko-chan and Saguru-kun know what to do."

Having no choice but to obey, Kaito made his way to follow the Kudo heirs, grumbling incoherent phrases with that basket in his hands as he tossed the petal and cloth into the air, not noticing it transfigure into a blue rose before the wind picked it up and blew it away.

He smirked, knowing that his father couldn't see. Fine, he'll humor his father and spend time with the princess, but in his own way.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Ran enjoyed coming to the Kuroba kingdom. If asked for a particular reason pertaining to the kingdom in itself, no, it's not to spend time with her fiancé. Just… just no. She wanted to stab him with a spork. And he <em>dared <em>to spend time with Shinichi? What was Hattori even _doing _last year? Failing, that's what. Last time she'd trust him.

Coming to the Kuroba kingdom meant that she was able to hang out with Aoko - maybe Saguru as well, just so that she wouldn't be sexist.

But, if she were to be totally honest, the only reason she liked coming here was finally being able to spend time with Shinichi. Everyone always seemed reluctant to keep them apart back home. Whether it because of his studying, or her training, or everything else in between, it was starting to become a nuisance. It also helps that they were away from their mother, who always opted to stay back in the Kudo kingdom.

But it was moments like this where she hated having to spend her summer here.

"Hakuba-kun, let me see Shinichi." How dare he attempt to prevent her from seeing her darling twin brother. Who did he think he was?

"A-ah, sorry about that, Ran-oujo." Hakuba refused to allow her entrance to the library. He looked both ways before motioning for her to come closer. Narrowing her eyes, but having no choice but to do so, she complied.

"Shinichi-sama's not in here," he whispered, voice secretive but eyes bored. Not that Ran noticed, fixated on the fact that Shinichi wasn't in the library. But… she was so sure of it! She widened her eyes as he continued, "He's waiting for you by Swan River, on the Hill. He wanted to have a special picnic with you, and I'm here so that Kaito-sama doesn't know and interrupt you both."

She grinned to herself, blushing slightly. Oh Shinichi, sometimes you were just too precious. She remembered the person in front of her, who blinked when she smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Saguru-kun; I'll be on my way now." She curtsied like the princess she was. "I apologize for my crude behavior earlier, please keep Kaito-kun away from Shinichi." She skipped away, Saguru still blinking after her.

* * *

><p>Kaito shoved her away. "Aoko, get out of here."<p>

She couldn't without adding her two cents in. "But I don't think this is a good idea -"

Footsteps.

He hushed her. "Quiet! Now shoo before she gets here."

Aoko mumbled but complied. "Your funeral."

* * *

><p>Ran continued to skip happily as she made her way to the Swan River, daydreaming her perfect image of how this picnic was to go.<p>

_"Nee, Ran," Shinichi raised half a sandwich that he had taken a taste of already. "Want to try my sandwich? It's delicious!"_

_Ran smiled, nodding shyly. "Sure, Shinichi." She raised her glass. "Want some juice?"_

_He smiled back before nodding with vigor. "Sure!"_

_Crossing arms but not letting go of their offered food and beverage, Shinichi led the soft cucumber sandwich to Ran's mouth while Ran tilted her glass filled with apple juice to Shinichi's lips with a soft orange sunset backdrop in the background._

No matter how long they were here, Ran will never spend time with Kaito, not if she had anything to do about it.

"Ran!"

The Kudo princess spotted her twin waving at her, up high on the Hill. "Over here, Ran!"

Ran spotted the basket on the floor before she quickly made her way up there, eager to get started.

* * *

><p>"Nee, Hakuba-kun, can you read this for me?"<p>

Hakuba looked up from his book to see a bundle of papers in front of his face. "What is this?"

The prince smiled bashfully at him, slightly embarrassed behind his glasses. "Something I wrote, can you read it and tell me what you think?"

Saguru smiled as he took it. "Sure can do, Shinichi-kun." He glanced at a few lines, face contorting into one of confusion and his eyes grew wide. "W-what is this…?"

Shinichi frowned slightly. "You don't like it?"

"No! No. It's just… What -"

A gasp from Aoko made them both turn towards her, Shinichi curious and Saguru worried as she stared out the window. She exclaimed, "Oh no! I knew it!" She continued to gaze intently outside, and Shinichi was making his way to her. Oh no, he had to do something, or Kuroba was going to never tell him his secret!

Saguru stammered, "A-Aoko-chan, please close the curtains; the sun's starting to get to me."

Aoko jumped and looked away from the interaction on the Hill, spotting Shinichi making his approach. "Ha hie!" She quickly moved to close them just as Shinichi reached her.

He tilted his head, trying to peek out the window. "What's so interesting outside, Aoko-chan?"

Aoko blushed as she turned to the two in the library, making sure that the lamps were on as the natural light has been removed. "No-nothing! Nothing at all, Shinichi-kun!" She thought back of the scene she just witnessed. "I'm still not planning the funeral," she muttered.

Shinichi blinked. "Funeral?"

"For Kaito-sama."

Funeral? For Kaito? He smiled. "… Sounds like fun. I'll do it for him."

Aoko watched the Kudo prince think thoughtfully. "… I'll let him know of your offer."

"Great."

* * *

><p>Ran tightened her fist, pissed beyond belief. She shook in anger and was tempted to continue her attack, but thought of it. "Did you seriously think that this idea would work?"<p>

Kaito nursed his aching head. He could feel a bruise coming on! He glared at the princess. "I would think so, yeah, why else would I have done it?" Besides for the shits and giggles, but she didn't need to know that.

She glared at him, wishing that he would spontaneously burst into flames. "Ba-baro, Shinichi's my twin brother! Of course I could tell!" She fumed, wanting to smack him some more but restrained herself. She didn't want any blood on her hands when she actually went to Shinichi.

Kaito couldn't help but let a miniscule smile appear on his face. "You only found out when I tried to kiss you." He mentally gagged at him actually getting as far as he did.

Ran's face turned into a cherry. "Sh-shut up! Shinichi's not that direct! He could never make the first move!"

Kaito blinked, lowering his hand back into his lap. Ran blinked as well, surprised at what she just said. She stomped off the Hill, not looking back as she yelled, "I never want to see you again! And I'm not letting you within sixty meters of Shinichi and I better not see you in any of our sights!"

Kaito watched her leave, not particularly listening to her words. It wasn't as if he was going to listen to them anyway.

_"He could never make the first move!"_

He narrowed his eyes. Looks like he'll have to be more direct.

* * *

><p>Shinichi hugged onto Roxas tightly, shivering. He didn't notice the little card of paper that was attached to his plushie, and it fell unceremoniously to the floor, with Shinichi none the wiser. He brushed over a bruise and squeezed the Nobody even tighter, groaning. Gah, his insides! He could have sworn that he was suffering from internal bleeding.<p>

When Ran came back from… her 'princess things', as Aoko and Saguru informed him, she firmly latched onto her brother and refused to let him go - no matter what. She refused to tell him what happened, burying herself in his chest and shaking her head. Shinichi tried to help, but Ran wasn't very compliant. Hakuba was too engrossed in what Shinichi had written and Aoko couldn't stop staring at the twins. Kaito was nowhere to be found when they left for dinner.

When Kaito entered the dining room, Ran gave him a glare so fierce that he said nothing as they dined on their meal. Kaito then kept his gaze at Shinichi, who kept his own at his food. Not that he could eat anything - she was gripping onto his waist so tight he could barely breathe let alone swallow his chicken.

It was only a few moments ago when Aoko pulled her off of him that he was able to climb into bed, but being squeezed for at least a good three hours did enough damage that wouldn't recede so quickly. It was the first time he was ever grateful for the Kuroba tradition for boys and girls to sleep in separate rooms; he was starting to suffocate under Ran's clinginess. Usually he didn't mind, but usually she didn't squeeze him hard enough for it to hurt afterwards. What on earth happened?

He took steady breaths, tugging on Roxas. "Oh the pain…" he moaned to the doll, who said nothing in reply. Not that Shinichi expected him to, but the silence was starting to get to him. Or was he? This magic of the Kurobas have yet to be discovered. He shrugged, deciding not to bother with it today, and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

A tap from his balcony door as always called for his attention, but once more he couldn't be bothered. Just like last year, he'll save himself the trouble. Stupid wind, he'll get the flower later!

A creaking from the balcony made Shinichi open his eyes, and footsteps approaching made him quickly move under the covers, trembling. Who the hell can get inside his room from the balcony? He was at least seven stories up!

"Good evening, Mr. Holmes. I do hope you don't mind the intrusion."

Shinichi rose from his covers to find that hallucination he had of the wind last year, on his sugar high side effects.

No, not hallucination, because Shinichi had only the basic sugar in his system thanks to natural sugar in fruits, which was fine with his system. This person was once again cloaked in his outfit of marshmallow white snow along with traces of royal blue for his top hat rim. When the not-hallucination rose from his bow, Shinichi spotted the monocle with a clover on the dangling charm hanging on it. While the figure looked familiar, Shinichi couldn't place who exactly it was.

"I see that you have kept all the flowers I have sent to you over the past couple of years. It means a lot to me."

Shinichi realized that this guy was able to get into his room. Which was on the seventh floor. From the balcony. He widened his eyes and clutched onto Roxas even harder. "W-what do you want?"

The figure frowned, tilting his head. Then he widened his eyes. "Please forgive me, how rude. I didn't even introduce myself." He bowed once more, low to the ground. Shinichi just blinked at him.

"Please, just call me Kaitou Kid."

At this point, it was starting to make sense, albeit his mind was a little fuzzy. He held it and blinked dazedly at the figured who started to walk around him and the room. "And… and you called me Mr. Holmes, didn't you?"

Kid smiled, eyes hidden by his hat and monocle. "That I did, Mr. Holmes."

Shinichi smiled. "So are you Lupin then?"

Kid smirked. "Perhaps."

And he was Holmes… "Alright, I'll play," the boy in the bed said just as Kid reached his drawer. "What do you plan to steal from me?" he asked as he watched the intruder snoop around.

Kid took a handful of the flowers inside, twirling his fingers around it to a four leaf clover as he made his way to the Kudo prince's bed. He offered it to him. Hesitantly, Shinichi took it.

Kid smiled as he grabbed Shinichi's free hand and kissed it chastely. "You'll see, Shinichi-ouji."

And with a _poof _and cloud of smoke, the thief was gone.

Shinichi stared at where the thief was previously, twirling the clover and finding a white rose in its place. He couldn't help but allow for a small smile to grace his face. "You could just call me Shinichi," he whispered to the open door, wind flowing inside his room with moonlight trailing in.

Hmm, maybe coming here wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

><p>Kaito was still shaking as he started to strip from his outfit and changed back into his pajamas to actually, truly retire for the night.<p>

It was a risky move, but it was well worth it to see that genuine smile that appeared on the Kudo prince's face.

It seemed that it work, that he didn't recognize Kaito under his magical monocle.

It was times like these that Kaito was glad that he knew magic.

* * *

><p><em>This really isn't fair<em>

**We really couldn't care**

_Boys... It's all or none_

_This is not my idea_

**This isn't my idea**

_**Of fun**_

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Summer: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Cannot. Read. Over.

Ending was meh because of reasons. And the plot starts to thicken. Somewhat as it could in the Summer chapters. But seriously.

Gah, too much angst in my other stuff. This was fun fluff to write. Was this fluff? Meh. I'm still in my Reborn mood though, so the angst shall be continued worked on. That and that other DC fic I'm almost done with. I have started a KHR and a DC xover, just because I need to combine the two. Need to because when I'm doing Reborn stuff I need some DC and when I'm doing DC I need some Reborn. Anything to kill time while 3D comes trickling slowly closer to the actual release date. Now I need that 3DS bundle… And why am I talking about Kingdom Hearts in here? This was to be a distraction from it! Gahh…

Sorry about my rambles.

I've been asked a couple of times about this, so I thought that I'll let everyone know here and now. There should be about… seven more Summer chapters left from this point. (The Kudo twins are ten this summer.) We need for Ran and Shinichi to be seventeen to get things rolling!

Thanks to everyone who put in their input about the flower symbolism. I've decided that I'll post the meanings of the flowers at the end of the chapters here on out. Perhaps I'll add them in previous chapters, but not now.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review! They make me feel all giddy inside. Not to mention I'm kinda starting to believe I'm starting to get OOC with these people and I want to know if you think so. Noo, do not want!

* * *

><p><span>Flowers:<span>

Shades of _Roses_:

_Yellow_ = friendship, promise of a new beginning  
><em>Red<em> = sincere/romantic love, beauty, courage, respect, passion  
><em>Orange<em> = desire, enthusiasm  
><em>White<em> = purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, heavenly, 'I am worthy of you'  
><em>Black<em> = death, farewell  
><em>Pale Peach<em> = modesty  
><em>Blue<em> = the unattainable, impossible

_Yellow Carnation_ = rejection, disdain, 'You have disappointed me'

_Four-leaved Clover_ = Be mine


	7. Fifth Summer

Chapter Five: Getting to Know One Another: Fifth Summer

* * *

><p><span>She tries to talk me into playing dress-up<span>

_She's always flirting with the castle guards_

**I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up **

I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards 

* * *

><p>Kaito snickered against the railings, chuckling madly as his arm brushed past the petals and leaves of a nearby, budding purple lilac bush. "Yeah, she was pretty mad, but I don't care. I know we're gonna make up later," he said, eyes on the petals and fingers trailing its silky surface with a distant gaze.<p>

"We will," he whispered, "We just have to. But frankly, I really don't care."

A few chirping of birds were the only sounds from any living creatures; the sound of rushing water from the mini-waterfall was dimming in a distance.

"B-But, he didn't seem mad at all. In fact, he seemed more...excited. Interested. It was the most emotion I've ever gotten from him besides the Sugar Incident."

A few more moments of silence took the soft smile off the prince's face as he stood up to attention, frowning. "H-hey, that's not -"

Silence.

Kaito lowered his head in shame. "You guys suck."

A few bees crawled out of the nectaries, covered in pollen from the stamens, and they were to be replaced with singular purple butterfly. As he watched it land on the soft petals, he whispered, "Yes, I know, Tou-san told me. Honestly, I'm a little excited." A pause. "No, I don't know which ones are gone; I want it to be a surprise."

The birds continued to sing, and Kaito was fixated on the gossamer wings the butterfly owned. He said nothing more as footsteps stepped onto the gazebo.

"I knew I'd find you here," Aoko's voice called as the footsteps became louder and she approached her prince. Said prince however, ignored her with his head placed on the railing, raised by his hand and leaning into his elbow.

The maid was right behind him now. "You've been coming here more often lately." She took a seat next to the Kuroba on the marble bench, but Kaito still didn't acknowledge her. It didn't bother her as she scoot closer to him, taking gentle hold of his shoulders, rubbing it to ease some tension.

Kaito quickly shrugged her off. "What do you want, Akako-chan?" he asked, watching the butterfly fly away from the two, and the image faded from a familiar brunette to a young lady with flowing red hair, who pouted at the prince.

"Is it a crime for me to comfort you, my prince?" she asked, annoyed now.

Kaito still refused to face her. "When impersonating like Aoko, yes. Now, tell me what you really want, Akako-chan."

Akako gasped, frowning slightly as she placed her hands on her hips, cocking it at an angle. "Why do you always assume I want something from you whenever we meet?"

"Because you do," Kaito replied bluntly, looking up to the sky to catch the beginnings of twilight upon the two alone in the garden. "So what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask what you wanted for your birthday." Akako sniffled, feeling hurt that the prince was brushing her off so easily.

Kaito bit his lip; as much as he did't want to be bothered he couldn't ignore a young woman in pain. "My answer hasn't changed after all the times you asked me. Anything you'd give me I'll love, Akako-chan," he said softly, finally turning to face her and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Please don't cry."

Akako looked up to Kaito, and gave him a small smile as she wiped away her tears. "O-Okay," she stuttered, catching the changing hues of the sky as the orange began to fade towards the dusk. She quickly got up from her place and curtsied. "I shall be seeing you shortly then. Goodbye, Kaito-sama," she said before she made her leave. Kaito watched her retreat to the trees, before just shrugging and beginning to watch the starts of the fireflies start to come out. He smirked as he caught the light of one, and began to take out a glass jar from his satchel. Tossing the jar to land in the soft patch of grass outside the gazebo, the prince shortly followed it, picking the undamaged case up and unscrewing the lid.

"Finally, I've been waiting all day," Kaito murmured as he began his quest to catch the fireflies to place in the jar, a plan in his mind of what to do with them.

In the distance and hidden behind the cover of foliage, Akako watched the Kuroba prince gather the glowing bugs, tsking in distaste as she viewed Kaito desperately catch them only using the jar as an aid and case to hold them in.

"A waste of magical talent," she muttered under her breath, tossing her hair to be behind her shoulders. Her eyes stung from the spell she used to be able to create tears, so she blinked and was surprised to still find some streaming down her cheeks. She raised her hand, blinking as she examined the transparent liquid along her maroon red fingernails.

"Oops, too strong." She bit her finger and soon the trail of water stopped. She took one last look at the fireflies and found that the prince had already caught about ten in the jar before turning away and going back from whence she came, deep from inside the forest.

Akako smirked as she continued her way back to her tower. "Kuroba Kaito... I hope you enjoy my gift to you. And actually utilize it, it's not ordinary stones."

* * *

><p>"Eh? Shinichi, what are you doing?"<p>

Shinichi looked up. "Ran, dirt is not a polite gift to give, no matter how appropriate." He looked down from her, continuing his work.

Ran stared at the product in Shinichi's hand. "Where did you get that?"

Her brother shrugged. "I brought it from home. We don't have much there, but somehow I've somehow managed to find some. Don't worry; it means exactly what you think it means." He continued with the arrangement, humming a little off-tune.

Ran stared some more before she rolled her eyes. "You're just more subtle than me, aren't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Kaito was in his room, reading a book from his private shelf, but looked up when there as a rasp of a knock on his door that was a cross between soft and annoyed. He lightly tapped on the desk that his legs were already raised on to acknowledge the person wanting to enter his quarters and it gave them the permission to come inside. He licked a finger and turned a page in his book, not looking up to see who it was since he already knew. "Let me guess, they be in the library."<p>

Hakuba rolled his eyes. "Actually, no, they are prepping for the banquet of yours. But Aoko would just like to remind you that any desserts of any variety would not be present this year, as this year the Kudos would be attending and no one wants a repeat of what happened last time."

Kaito said nothing, still reading. After a few moments he reached out for a blue ribbon on the desk that would act as a bookmark and placed it on the page he was about to start before closing it shut. "I guess this is my father's way of punishing me for what I did last year," he said, moving his feet of the desk and spinning his chair to face the Scribe Apprentice.

Hakuba stared the prince down, expression unwavering, as he frowned. "I can see that you don't regret anything."

Kaito smiled. "Nope, not a thing." He pushed the book away and got up from his chair, stretching his arms and fingers high. He grabbed the wrapped box on the desk and turned to the grandfather clock in his room. "Hmm, I hope they are okay?"

Hakuba tilted his head. "'They'?"

Kaito shrugged. "Pay not you mind." He sighed, moving to the blond. "Here. You know what to do." And without further ado, but after making sure that the package was safely in the blond's hands, Kaito smiled and began to push him out. "I'll be there in a few moments, don't wait up for me."

Hakuba eyed the box he was given before nodding. He soon realized he was dragging the heels of his feet, not ready to leave the prince just yet, and was about to protest, but Kaito had already pushed him out of the room and shut the door behind him. The prince turned back to his chamber, to find another wrapped gift on his bed.

He picked it up and quickly unwrapped it to find a broach of a ruby-eyed snake gazing into him. He read the attached note, smiling widely as now he had the perfect plan. "Ahaha, it's lovely. Thank you, Akako-chan." He took it from its packaging and placed it on his jacket on the rack that he was to wear later tonight.

Now that the crowd was moving inside, he had to move now.

* * *

><p>Ran giggled. "This is brilliant, Shinichi!"<p>

The younger Kudo snickered. "It's nothing, Ran. It's the least I could do for last year."

Ran smirked. "Oh, it'll be something alright. Thank you."

Aoko stepped inside the chambers of the Kudo prince; the lights of the garden could be seen from the balcony in the room. She took a breath to recompose herself, having finished with her duties from the kitchen and was now to assist the princess. It's annoying that the twins' rooms were in separate wings from each other, practically placed on the other side of the castle. Aoko was breathless, having checked the library before the princess' chambers, before ending up in Shinichi's bedroom. "I knew I'd find you two in here." She held out her hand. "Ran-chan, I've been asked to accompany you for your private entrance to the ballroom."

Shinichi handed her the bouquet. "Ran, would you like to present this to the prince?"

She looked hesitant, but reached out. "Um, well I know that Outo-san wanted me to give him something, and looked a little upset that we were combining gifts. I think that, in case Outo-san is down there, it's better to be safe than sorry." Shinichi nodded and gave her the bouquet that consisted of scarlet geraniums, lavender, madder, narcissus, and lastly but the most abundant of all, fumitory, to his sister, understanding what she meant.

He smiled. "I understand, please don't worry about it."

Ran bowed her head in apology. "But I'll be sure to tell him it's from the both of us!"

Shinichi smirked. "Of course." and Ran smiled at her brother's understanding. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which Shinichi returned with one of his own, before turning to a blushing Aoko, and took her hand.

"Lead the way, Aoko-chan."

Aoko blinked, face red at watching the two kiss. "O-oh. O-oh! Yes, of course. Th-this way, please, Ran-chan."

Ran smiled before giving her brother one last glance and followed her lady-in-waiting out the door.

Shinichi watched her go, smiling as he stepped back to the balcony and let the fresh breeze fly by. He couldn't help but sigh in content, it was really stuffy in the room and Ran was too cold to have the glass doors open. He looked down to lights in the garden, watching the people start to disperse as the guests started to follow inside for the true party with the reception outside just about having served its purpose.

The Kudo prince leaned onto the marble railing, head resting near the other bouquet he had formed for another, this one in private. He'll bring it inside later. Hopefully he can just hand it to him himself.

He was amazed that he was even able to find the flowers he had in mind in the first place, flowers of various varieties were hard to come by back home. At least, for the Kuroba prince's bouquet. For the other, he had asked for permission to be able to pick the flowers in the garden - from the Kuroba king himself because apparently the prince highly valued the garden of all places but Ran was firm in making sure that the two never crossed paths. Shinichi remembered how timid he was when he requested to pick some flowers, and he certainly didn't expect the laughter from the request. It was granted, however, so he didn't mind. He shrugged, eyes drooping with the sweet smell of many flowers that the garden contained wafting high in the air.

Really, he really wondered what Kaito had done to provoke his sister in such a manner of down-right hatred, since simply everyone refused to talk about it. But he hoped that the flowers he had chosen conveyed how she felt, at least it were the vibes he was feeling from her.

"I have a question, do you hate him?"

Shinichi picked his head up, turning to that blonde woman that only appeared here. She still appear faded, but there were the various sparkles that followed her presence, but after seeing her constantly, mostly with his father, Shinichi wasn't amazed by her beauty anymore. "Shouldn't you be with my father?" he asked, not really caring at this point at the bluntness of his question.

She pursued her lips, frowning slightly as the brunet didn't answer her question.

"It's simple enough," she said before asking once more, "Do you hate him?"

"Yeah," Shinichi replied without missing a beat, and the woman frowned at how quickly he responded. "He offended Ran. He didn't apologize to her, he hurt her feelings, and simply did something that is practically unspeakable since no one will tell me exactly what happened. I can't work with anyone who disrespects Ran like that."

But that didn't answer her question. "Did he do anything to you specifically?" she pressed, and added as Shinichi was about to answer as quickly as he did before. "Besides the Sugar Incident, I mean."

He shut his mouth, and Shinichi thought about it for a few moments. He didn't answer as quickly as before but still quite quickly. "He bothers me in the library. He refuses to call me by my given name - in any circumstances save when we're in front of our parents…and…he's…he's just annoying," he ended lamely.

"I don't think so," the lady said, crossing her arms as she continued to frown. "Maybe he's overstepping some boundaries, but I can tell that he cares for you."

Shinichi turned to her, eyes narrowed to the ghostly apparition. "Who are you to make such a statement? How do you know how he works?" he asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. Who was this woman anyway?

She was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered. "I've been here for a long time, and I'm only looking out for you. Trust me, just give him a chance." She pointed to the scenic view beyond the railing, looking out to the trees the garden, forest, contained. "Watch."

Shinichi still continued to frown, but he turned and watched the view, watching the stars start to twinkle into the sky as little bundles of light from many lanterns fly into the air, raised with the silhouettes of fireflies as the backdrop of the fabric.

The prince took a peek down below and watched Kaito release another one before bending down for another, smiling wide as he watched them fly high into the air, murmuring something that Shinichi couldn't hear but watched his lips move, taking breaks and waiting before starting again. If Shinichi were to make a guess, he was probably singing something.

"I don't understand," Shinichi said after a while. "Why would you want me to see him do this?"

"He has a side that he doesn't show, and you really need to give him a chance to make up an opinion based on that. Not on Ran, not on how he acts with others, but between the interactions with only the two of you."

"But we've never been alone together, save for that first time when he was going to show me around the castle all those years ago," he answered, and that was when she nodded.

"Exactly."

His mouth began to grow dry. "B-but, Ran - "

"Is of little concern for this matter." She floated up to the Kudo prince, taking hold of his cheek. "This concerns you and only you, please take everyone else out of the picture. I'm only thinking for the best for you. Give Kaito-kun a chance."

Shinichi blinked, but the faint traces of fingers along his cheek, the presence of another, was gone when there was a knock on his chamber doors. He gave one last glance at the firefly lanterns drifting high towards the clouds before getting inside, moving to answer the one out his door.

To be honest, he thought that the devil would be at work, but instead of finding the Kuroba prince in question, he found the Royal Scribe Apprentice instead.

"Saguru-kun?"

"Ah, Shinichi-kun, happy I could catch you before the party." He removed a wrapped box from behind his back, blushing slightly. "I have a gift for you."

"But, it's not my birthday…" Still, it's rude to reject something given to you. Shinichi waved him inside and Saguru quickly entered, catching sight of a more than a few tomes in the room.

"Ah, I was wondering where these were," the blond said, recognizing some of the titles as he handed Shinichi the box. "Here you go."

Shinichi nodded as he took it to his desk, and faintly heard Saguru excuse himself to get ready for the party that was shortly to occur. Well, it was occurring right now, but it was always alright for the children to come 'fashionably late', as Ran would put it.

Ignoring that he was already ready and should have left a while ago, since Ran arrived in his room, he carefully unwrapped the box, finding it to appear to be a slice of an elaborate cake that Shinichi did not recognize with a card on the top that said '_Eat Me!_', reminding the prince of a certain tale of a ditzy blond who fell down the rabbit hole. The prince had to do a double take, wondering why in the world he would receive such a gift. He stared at it, picking up the fork that was placed in the box and poked at it.

He should have just rejected it. Who would give him such a thing? How cruel. After the incident, it was well-known that any baked goods that were of the dessert variety should not be within his presence at all.

He peered inside and found a card, this one that only had the words, '_It's fine, you can eat this._'

Shinichi really now had to stare down at the card, but this one had no further instructions, and the one on top of the slice had none either.

Now, should he try it?

Simple. The answer was a big fat 'NO'.

But - now this was the tricky part - Shinichi had never seen something so appetizing and so delicious smelling in his entire life. He gazed down at the slice of cake, amazed at his own self-restraint at not eating it just yet.

Something in between his fingers tingled, and Shinichi looked back to it to find that the content the piece of paper had has changed.

'_This creation is something called the _Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness_, also known as the "MMMM" (Pronounced 'Mmmm'). Originally four-tiered, this is a slice of pink pound cake with cream of meringue sandwiched between the layers, covered with a lemon yellow mascarpone with whipped cream on the top, and the marzipan of red flowers, apples, oranges, and grapes on the side.'_

Shinichi could have popped a blood vessel at how annoyed at the gift he was given. It was just so tempting, but the risks were too great. The stomach ache threat was too great, and yet he still found his fingers pushing the fork into the cake and bringing it to lips.

As soon as it touched his taste buds, his eyes widened, his lips smiling widely as he savored the flavor, it dancing along his palette as its sweet flavors were the first Shinichi was able to taste it truly before breaking off into his sugar high.

"All that rich, creamy goodness of the marzipan combined with the tart and tanginess of the mascarpone, blended perfectly with the smooth silky sweetness of the meringue," he hummed, taking another forkful. "What a beautiful balance." He sighed. "Ah, I wished I could have more."

Then he realized; _he wasn't on a sugar high. _

"Oh, great, I didn't think you'd actually eat it."

Shinichi turned to see the Kuroba prince at his door, dressed in formal attire with a dark blue and white color scheme with traces of gold in between the fabric. The wide grin plastered on his face was from the pure delight as he saw that the gift that he had asked Hakuba to deliver has been done so safely.

But Shinichi didn't know that, so he was slightly unnerved at the serene expression that graced his somewhat familiar's face. Sensing the tension, Kaito let out a hum of a soft melody that was unrecognizable to the only other person listening to it. Shinichi just stared at the other prince, shocked that he was even there, but still continued to devour on the cake slice that Kaito had created for him until there was none left, and the prince frowned as he checked and found that the box was indeed finished, cards left abandoned on the side of the box and now lying on the doily that was under the slice of MMMM.

The soft laughter that sounded dulcet and had traces of the melody that he was humming earlier brought Shinichi to attention. "I…" The prince blushed bashfully. "I made it. For you." He looked away and to the plush forest green carpet, scratching the back of his head. "It's a recipe that's been in my family for generations. Royal family secret. I, uh, wanted to formally apologize for what I did on your birthday party two years ago. I…missed my chance last year because Ran-chan was so strict last year and refused to let me within sixty meters of you. Luckily, she forgave me with my gift to her, so now I was able to present my gift to you." Ran was really fixated on those ruby eyes in the head of that gold.

Shinichi was speechless. "I…I really don't know what to say."

He's never been able to have sugary products with the sole intention of being dessert, not ever since it was discovered how crazy he would become due to its content all those years ago. He's forgotten how wonderful and delicious it tasted.

And Prince Kuroba, 'the evil one', Kaito, reminded him of something he'd missed.

Kaito smiled as he looked up to the prince opposite of him. "As long as you forgive me, that's all the thanks I need." He tilted his head, smile deflating into a frown as he heard footsteps. "A-Ah, that's my cue." He gave a bow to the Kudo prince, before looking up, smile still on his face. "I'll catch up with you later then. If Ran-chan lets me."

Then the Kuroba prince ran off.

And Shinichi just stood there, until he heard the footsteps himself. He knew he couldn't be caught with this gift; even if it was finished, the evidence of the icing was still there. Quickly he moved, folding up the box and left it on his desk. Eyes caught sight of a few green stems, and he was confused that the other bouquet he had made placed in a glass, lilac vase filled with water on the desk as well. He didn't have enough time to do anything else, as Aoko stepped in his room, took hold of his hand, and dragged him out to join the party without another word, just with a grave expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Kaito lied to him.<p>

While it was a nice dinner party, it was still a boring dinner party since Ran hovered over him like a hawk, and it must have scared the Kuroba off, Shinichi haven't seen him since having meeting him beforehand. So, obviously, Ran hadn't forgiven him just yet. Aoko was too busy catering, and Saguru was too busy with other guests, leaving the Kudos to themselves.

The only interesting note of the night was the girl with crimson eyes around their age that Shinichi caught sight of for just a second, before he was twirled away for a dance and she was gone, and Shinichi hadn't seen sight of her since.

In a flash, the party was over, and throughout the rest of the evening the Kudo prince was unable to even have another word with the birthday boy, Ran making sure that they weren't within eyesight of one another. He sighed, taking Roxas into his chest as he thought back of that delicious cake, which wasn't downstairs, and he sighed once more, licking his lips in the process.

"Mmmm…" he murmured, gazing longingly at the box, as if wishing more would appear.

A soft humming of a melody broke into his thoughts, the vision of MMMM shattering as the song grew into musical laughter, and Shinichi could have sworn that he has heard it before.

He jolted out of bed, realizing that this was the moment he's been waiting for. Tossing Roxas aside and snatching as gently as he could the flowers from the vase, he made his way to the door ajar leading to the balcony, and caught a familiar figure sitting on the railing, gazing to the moon.

"A-ah." He blushed, hiding the flowers behind his back. "I thought you'd come."

The white-clad figure turned, and Shinichi caught a smile underneath that hat. "Of course I would."

"Here." Shinichi handed him the bouquet that consisted of several lilies of the valley, a few bellflowers, pear blossoms, two agrimonies, and a single mezereon.

The one with the alias of Kid blinked, clearly not expecting the arrangement of flowers. "Oh, for me?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yes," he breathed, still slightly red on his cheeks but smiled. "And I'm guessing you want to steal my sister from me or the Kuroba prince?"

Kid was silent, but shook his head as he _poof_ed a single gardenia and handed it to the Kudo prince, who blinked before taking it.

The one in white laughed. "A typical assumption, but wrong all the same. Who's to say that Kuroba Kaito even wants to take her at all?"

Shinichi frowned, and Kid took advantage of the opportunity to take his left hand and place his lips on the Kudo's fingers.

"Until next time, Shinichi-ouji." Kid bowed and once again _poof_ed away, causing for Shinichi to step back from the cloud of smoke that appeared. Knowing that he was once again alone, he took a look at his hand, eying the flower he was given.

He continued to frown as he looked up and caught one of the lanterns that had long been diminished, but the fireflies still gathered, buzzing as a purple butterfly emerged from the fabric.

_Give Kaito-kun a chance._

He twirled the flower, bringing it to his nose to inhale its sweet scent.

"Kuroba Kaito, huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Fifth Summer: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: lol, I did not think the song segments through.

Hello, everyone! Next installment to celebrate Kaito's birthday! But everyone in the story's cautious of birthday parties now because of what he did last time. No cake for Shinichi! Or…perhaps special cake? Courtesy of Kaito? And Akako made an appearance! What role will she play in all of this?

THE PLOT (build-up) IS SLOWLY MOVING ALONG! AUDIBLE GASP!

And yes, I did steal that cake. Thank you, Pinkie Pie, for that delicious description of the Cakes' MMMM.

And now I need to wrap up the other b-day fic of Kaito (only two in contrast to Shinichi/Conan's three.) Feel free to check it out in a little bit! It'll be a continuation of _Optical Illusions. _It'll be called _Reverse Rainbow _:3

And now for the flowers!

* * *

><p>Language of the Flowers:<p>

Purple Lilacs = First emotions of love

Scarlet Geranium = Comforting, Stupidity

Lavender = Distrust

Madder = Calumny, slander

Narcissus = Egotism

Fumitory = Hatred

Lily of the Valley = Sweetness, Humility, Returning Happiness, Trustworthy

Bellflower = "Thinking of you"

Pear blossom = Lasting friendship

Agrimony = Thankfulness, Gratitude

Mezereon = Desire to please, Timidity

Gardenia = You're lovely, secret love, joy, sweet love, good luck

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and stay tuned!<p> 


	8. Sixth Summer

A/N: I'm going to break my rule for once and place the note before the story. Please don't skip this; please read what I have to say - again. I apologize for all my author notes, since I am one of those people who just keep on scrolling (And I want you to read mine… Hypocritical, I know).

;_;

I want to dedicate this chapter to you, dear readers. But especially to everyone who reviewed to my note, to everyone who left kind words, to everyone who said that they love my stories and would follow me if I were to leave. Everyone - to the signed-in readers and the anons. I was seriously scared of the anons, but now I know that my fear has been greatly misplaced. Still, individually…I cannot thank enough for everything that everyone said. I seriously cannot thank you enough. The anons I can't even thank at all! And now I remember why I didn't allow them in the first place.

I decided that unless I am reported by someone or if my stories have been removed, I'll continue to post here. I don't seem to be breaking any extreme rules just yet. I'm still going to check out the other great suggestions that everyone told me, and if I ever do have to leave, I'll be sure to let you all know since I won't be dropping any stories if I can help it. Thank you all so much for your support. And to the other readers of my other fics, this one got the most feedback. I'm also going on vacation tomorrow, so this was the most I could work on with a span of a day or two.

And after this rather long note, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Getting to Know One Another: Sixth Summer<em>

* * *

><p><span>Four sevens and a ten<span>

_I think I've won again _

Every time she's won 

* * *

><p>"How about this book, Shinichi?" Ran plopped a book onto Shinichi's lap, who quickly picked it up and turned to a new page.<p>

Mmhm, this book he hadn't read before. He shook his head and added it to the pile. "Not this one."

Ran grinned. "Yay!" See, she knew what books her brother had read! She knows everything about her brother! Kaito didn't know anything!

"Ano, Ran-chan," Aoko peeked out from behind the bookcase. "Kaito-sama requests your, and only your, presence by the Hill next to the Glass River."

Ran laughed. Seriously, he thought he could trick her again? "Tell Kaito-kun that he can go and eat one of TT-chan's apples by himself." She turned back to Shinichi, who looked up from a book he was reading in, glasses slightly lop-sided. "Anything else, Shinichi?"

The brunet shook his head, but placed down his book. "Ran, as much as I don't want to go, you better go and meet up with Kuroba-ouji. Remember what Tou-san said?"

Ran frowned. "But -"

Shinichi shook his head. "But nothing. Go ahead, I'll stay with Hakuba-san and Aoko-chan while you go and meet up with 'the evil one'."

Ran giggled. "O-okay then." She quickly dashed up to her brother, gave him a tight hug and pecked him on the nose before smiling. "I'll make this quick." She released him and turned to Aoko, to whom she glared intently at. "Aoko-chan, protect Shinichi from Hakuba-san."

She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Please." And without further explanation, Ran left to go meet up with the Kuroba prince.

Shinichi watched her leave before going back to his book Ran handed to him earlier. He gave it another flip through before placing it aside. "This one isn't good either."

Aoko titled her head in confusion, but didn't comment on it. She stared before bowing and making her leave. "I'm sorry, Shinichi-kun, but I must leave you to attend to the Queen." A lame excuse, but she was doubtful that the Kudo prince was paying attention anyway.

And she was proved right when Shinichi just nodded, done flipping through the last book from the pile. The maid bowed once more and left, but not before knocking on the shelf right by the door.

Shinichi was now alone in the library, which he knew and was used to. Silly Ran, Saguru was out with his mentor and hasn't been in the same room as the two since they first arrived, which was a few weeks ago. She was really firm on making sure that none of the Kuroba subjects were in the same room as him, save Aoko, unless of course there were adults present. Sometimes Shinichi had to wonder about the oblivious of their elders - it was obvious that this marriage was doomed.

If it were him, Ran didn't need to have an alliance between the two kingdoms. She would be a fine ruler without the Kuroba kingdom. The kings shouldn't have forced this issue on his children.

But he didn't want to think of these things - not now.

He looked at the pile of thirteen books that Ran had composited for him, all thirteen of which he hadn't read - with reason. They weren't his type of books, more in Ran's taste. But he flipped through all of them so he'll be able to give her a summary if she so desires.

He closed his eyes and trailed his finger along the various spines of the books, picking out one at random.

Ah, here it is. Shinichi grinned as he pulled out a familiar, old worn book that he could tell the title even if blindfolded.

"You're reading again?"

Shinichi sighed; he really should have seen this coming. "Not really much else I could do, could I? Aoko-chan and Saguru-kun have their own duties to attend to, and Ran's with Kuroba-ouji, and I'm supposed to stay out of their affairs anyway." He turned to the faded blonde woman, and was slightly surprised to find her frowning.

"Shin-chan, I'm concerned for you," she said as she moved closer to the Kudo prince. He frowned himself, pouting as he turned his head to avert his gaze out the window. "You can't keep avoiding your reality by burying yourself in words."

"It's worked for me," Shinichi curtly replied, and shook his head free of the fingers that had grabbed his chin. "I don't need you to tell me that. Nor do I need your pity."

She frowned even more so. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Your expression said it all." He turned to the book in his hands, fingers itching to touch the paper that was trapped in between the bindings.

"Shin-chan..." She reached to touch his shoulder but Shinichi stepped back, making her fall through the bookshelf. "Hey!"

"So you really are a ghost then?" he asked, peeking through the empty space that the lack of books had created.

She hissed, rubbing her head as if she was in pain before the woman picked herself up from the ground, well from what Shinichi could guess because that soft golden dress she wore faded before he could see if she had legs, and dusted herself. "Huh?"

"Did…did magic make you like that?" Shinichi whispered, eyes twinkling with piqued curiosity. Lately he's avoided the topic of magic but whenever she appeared, which was thankfully scarce, the whole concept of it would smack him in the face and gave him the odd sensation of a fish out of water, whatever that meant.

Magic was strange, but it was interesting, but he's never been able to really think about it since Ran's made sure to take up the time to distract him from it. He wondered if his father had anything to do with it. It was she who brought it up, but she never brought it back after that first evening all those summers ago.

"Do you know, Shin-chan," the lady's voice was soft, gentle, and Shinichi wondered if that was magic in itself. "That you already know magic?"

Shinichi frowned, face contorted in confusion. "Hah?" Yeah, he was pretty sure he didn't know magic…

She pursued her lips. "Don't believe me?" She handed him a couple of sheets of parchment. They felt old, damp, and Shinichi gave it a glance to find it to be a dark blank canvas that looked ancient. She continued, "Up in the Astronomy Tower, the room underneath the telescope, you'll find the Music Room." She began to fade into that sparkle of gold that always followed her wherever she swayed. "Try playing that, and you'll see."

Shinichi looked to the blank canvas; obviously the he should be seeing a musical score then. "But I don't - "

She placed her finger to his lips. "Just trust me. I'll meet you there." Then she was completely gone and Shinichi found himself covered in sparkles before those too faded away after their mistress.

Shinichi frowned, but couldn't help but find himself interested. Even if he couldn't read the apparent score that if he had magic he could read, it was just something _different_.

So yeah, sure, he'll humor her, he thought as removed his glasses and he made his way out of the familiar library that he practically lived in during the summer for the past couple of years - save for those special events like the parties and banquets. Ran can try, but Shinichi knows how much the two kings were pushing their children together. Ran can try to take sanctuary with him in the library, but in the end the summons were law and she couldn't really reject her fiancé. When Aoko was the messenger, sure she could like she tried earlier, but in the end she left.

But Shinichi was used to such things.

The only thing that really sucked was that Hattori wasn't around, but when Saguru was available they did have deep, intellectual Holmes discussions. Aoko was occupied with Ran, or maybe Kuroba-ouji, but Shinichi tried not to think about it. It was hard, but he could do it.

If Shinichi had to be truly honest, the only interesting thing worth coming here every summer is just for that mysterious Lupin imitator that appeared every so often in his balcony. Kid always left flowers for the Kudo prince, many meanings of which weren't lost on Shinichi, but the problem was that they had versatile meanings. Shinichi kept them all in account, but guessing games aside, it was something that he was never able to predict. If the item he planned to steal was Shinichi's attention, he probably had it that first evening the thief revealed himself.

The thought, Shinichi pondered while he started up the spiraling staircase of the Astronomy Tower that will lead him to the Music Room, was a little scary, but exciting. It, again, gave him something to do.

He opened the door to be greeted by a warm smile by the grand piano.

Just like this blonde woman. But she kept on reminding him about things he'd rather not think about, so it was like a double-edged sword.

"Violin?"

Shinichi blinked to find the woman out of the bench and handing him the instrument. "Huh?"

She continued to give that soft smile that didn't really tell Shinichi what she was thinking. "It's a normal violin, like the one you use at home."

How did she know he plays the violin?

"You don't give me enough credit, Shin-chan. Of course I know what you do. You're the major topic between your father and I." Before Shinichi could comment on that stamen, she held out her other hand and forced for Shinichi to take the handed stringed instrument. "The score?"

Blushing from embarrassment, Shinichi handed back the blank parchment. "I…I can't read it," he admitted, a bright red as the woman just chuckled.

"But you already did." She handed him the bow with the violin as she appeared back at the piano. She began to play a song that sounded familiar to Shinichi's ears. "Try playing," she said, but Shinichi had already closed his eyes and readied his bow as the music flowed from his subconscious that had absorbed the invisible score and began to play. Finding himself caught into a rhythm, the Kudo prince's fingers danced along the fingerboard.

Unbeknownst to him, the blonde woman by the monochrome keys smirked as she peeked out the open window behind them.

* * *

><p>In the Music Room, the walls were soundproof. It was just pure luck that Kaito was napping here in the tree and that the windows were open. He didn't know how Shinichi knew where the room was; it was a private area for Kaito's own lessons, and only the staff member who knew where to find the room was Jii-chan. It was a wonder how the Kudo prince managed to find it. A secret button had to be pressed and everything!<p>

The sweet notes flew out by the window Shinichi didn't realize was open, and Kaito was captivated by the music as much as its player. He watched from a nearby Empress tree as Shinichi closed his eyes, trying to concentrate as he recalled the notes in his head. He unconsciously moved his hand, letting the bow glide across the strings as he let the melodious tune play.

Kaito could do nothing but stare while Shinichi continued to play, lost in a world of his own as he swayed the bow along the strings. Shinchi took a breath, and Kaito widened his eyes as he waited for the Kudo prince to sing along with the Kuroba prince's lullaby.

A bang on the door made the two of them jump, and Shinichi dropped the violin by the piano as he scrambled to hide, much to Kaito's disappointment. He looked lost, stared at the piano before he ran towards a place he could take cover. Kaito himself quickly placed himself near the leaves and Shinichi barely managed to get in a closet as the doors opened to reveal the princess slamming the doors open as she stepped inside and looked around.

"Shinichi! I know you're in here!"

Kaito saw the closet twitch slightly, so he cleared his throat as he jumped down the tree and onto the grass floor outside. He ran a few steps away from his tree and called in Aoko's voice, "Ran-chan? Ran-chan! Where are you? Shinchi-kun is with Hakuba-san in the library, please stop running around the castle!" He heard the door slam before he climbed back up the tree to find Shinichi pulling himself out of the closet.

Shinchi let out a sigh of relief as he watched his sister depart. He stared at the door, caught in his thoughts as Kaito watched on, hearing footsteps as Ran stepped outside and into the garden, searching for Aoko, who was most likely in the kitchen.

The brunet gave a soft laugh, and murmured something that was lost on the Kuroba prince's ears.

Another curious thought was flashed through the Kuroba prince's mind while Shinichi kept whispering softly, was that Shinichi knew the song he was currently playing. Sure Kaito had hummed it once or twice in Shinichi's presence, but he played more than he had listened to.

He was a little ticked that Ran interrupted him before he could sing, he wanted to hear it, but there were still a few more verses that he could apply some lyrics to.

Kaito shook his head to watch Shinichi walk over to pick up the violin before he placed it to his neck once more, plucking on the strings as he tried to find his rhythm again. He readied his bow, ready to continue as soon as it came to him. Kaito watched as Shinchi stood there in concentration, looking up in a daze to the piano. He closed his eyes, bow about to continue, but he paused, glancing over to the piano for a few short moments before turning back his attention to the violin. He seemed a little hesitant to continue.

Why the hell not? Kaito jumped inside, not particularly thinking of playing on an invisibility spell or anything as he took his usual spot by the bench, and glided his fingers to where the Kudo prince had last left off.

The piano seemed to give Shinichi enough of a push, as he continued to play as confidently once more. Kaito played alongside him as a duet between the two.

Kaito, having playing this melody countless times, let his fingers have reign of the keyboard as he kept his gaze on Kudo prince. He saw Shinichi relaxed, eyes closed as he lost himself in the music, and Kaito couldn't help but just stare at the violinist, at how passionately he played the familiar Royal Kuroba Family Lullaby as if he has been playing it for as long as he has. Not everyone could play it, not everyone could hear it. Knowing that Shinichi could made him really giddy.

He kept waiting, however, for him to sing, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. Was it because Ran would come back? The thought made him frown. Kaito wanted to know what it would have sounded like. If it was a beautiful as his violin playing, he could have been singing about Kaito's school notes for all he cared.

The song was almost over, and although Kaito knew that the song could go back to the chorus, he doubt that the two would continue playing it for a reprise.

But he found that he couldn't end it so abruptly, he needed to go back to the chorus. And even knowing that Shinichi would no longer be playing his violin, he found himself continuing, whispering the reprise of the chorus softly.

"Omoidaseba haruka haruka

[If I recall, far, far away]

Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteta

[The future was shining on everywhere]

Kirei na aozora no shita de

[Beneath the beautiful blue sky]

Bokura wa itsu mademo nemutteita

[We were slumbering forever]"

The magical moment that the harmonious music brought them together suddenly shattered, and Shinichi snapped his eyes open to find the Kuroba prince at the piano. He jerked as Kaito stood up, removed himself from the bench and gave a royal bow to Shinichi.

When he got up, he found that the Kudo prince's mouth was in a small frown. "Why are you stalking me?" Shinichi asked bluntly yet was still gentle. Kaito didn't know if it was because he was mad or still caught in the magic of the musical moment.

He shrugged, "I didn't know you can play the violin."

Shinichi seemed to snap out of his daze, but he still wasn't mad as he shrugged back. "It's only the sixth summer out of ten we've been here, and we've barely had any interaction with one another during that interval. You don't know anything about me." He turned, about to leave, when Kaito cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper from nowhere.

He began to read, "Kudo Shinchi, age thirteen. Prince of the Kudo kingdom, younger twin sister to the crown princess Kudo Ran. Favorite book series, the Sherlock Holmes novels by Arthur Conan Doyle. Favorite item, reading glasses. Which is unnecessary. Favorite fruit, peaches." Kaito took out a pencil. "Greatly gifted at the violin. Anything else to add?"

"..." Shinchi stared. "Clearly you stalk me more than I thought."

Kaito sighed. "Look, can we start over? I don't know why you hate me so much. What did I ever do to you? I want to be friends, but..."

Shinchi shook his head. "You want my respect? You have to earn it."

Kaito smiled, handing Shinchi a milkvetch flower. "I'll hold you up to that, Kudo Shinchi."

Shinichi hesitantly accepted it. "You're wrong by the way," he said as he took an inhale of its sweet scent. "My favorite novels are the Arsène Lupin novels by Maurice Leblanc."

Kaito crossed out the previous answer and wrote the correct one on top. "Edited and fixed."

* * *

><p>"Were you about to sing today?" Ran asked as stabbed into her duck, eyeing Shinichi from the corner of her vision as her brother played with his peach cobbler. "I had a feeling that you were about to sing today."<p>

"…" Shinichi averted her gaze as he moved some peach bits around. Kaito watched the interaction from across the table with interest, snacking on his own slice of peach cobbler. Ran's a slow eater.

Ran raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I, uh…" Shinichi faltered as Ran grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You were, weren't you." She didn't say it as a question, but rather as a statement of fact. "You know that you're not allowed to sing."

"I'm sorry," Shinichi mumbled, bowing his head in shame. "I don't know what came over me."

Ran pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, just that Kaa-san would have been mad if she found out." She frowned. "But she's not here…" She sighed, facepalming herself. "I'm sorry, Shinichi, it's a force of habit."

Shinichi gave her a wry smile. "N-no, it's fine. I understand."

Kaito continued to munch on his cobbler, sure to remember to ask Shinichi about it later.

But the persona to ask and the one to receive an answer, that would be the moment of truth.

* * *

><p>Shinichi brushed his hand over Roxas' hair, ignoring the books by his bedside and instead found himself wondering about Ran's twin habits. Ignoring all the restrictions his mother had placed on him, it was scary, how in-tune she was with him. But how much out of sync they was also something Shinichi didn't like to think about. However, he couldn't help but recognize how bad it was at what she had said.<p>

She said that she knew that Shinichi was about to sing, when he himself didn't know he was about to do so. He was just so caught up in the melody, and without knowing so he opened his mouth and took a breath. The blonde woman - whom Shinichi knew at that point was still playing the piano - had exclaimed, "Shin-chan, wait!" but Ran was already banging at the door.

It was frightening.

A knock on his door made him jump, slightly wary on whether or not it was Ran or not. "Y-yes?" He winced at how high his voice was. He was a teenager, damnit!

"It's Kaito," the prince outside said softly, waiting for Shinichi to allow him inside. "May I come in?"

Shinichi took a glance at the clock. Who knows when Kid would show up? He had time to kill. "S-sure." He bit his lip at how nervous he sounded, and gently placed Roxas in the middle of his bed before climbing out of the cushiony fortress and to his door. He unlocked it and took a peek from the crack. "What brings you here, Kaito-ouji?" There, now his voice sounded much more normal, a little cold, how he usually talks to the Kuroba prince.

"Please, just call me 'Kaito'. I, um, wanted to talk to you about what we did earlier. Uh…" Kaito looked around the hall. "May I come in? Please?"

Shinichi thought about it. It would be a nice distraction from depressing thoughts. He nodded, moving aside to allow him entrance inside. He quickly closed the door behind him. "So what about it?"

"Where did you hear that song?" Kaito asked, taking hold of Shinichi's hands.

Shinichi blinked, realizing now how it sounded familiar to him. "I heard you humming it a few times..." He remembered Kaito humming it last year.

The Kuroba prince frowned, and Shinichi wondered if he knew that he didn't really answer his question. "But I didn't hum enough for you to play the whole thing," Kaito explained, "So how?"

_It was from the mysterious woman who handed him the blank parchment that I somehow managed to read even though I saw nothing._

Kaito…would know, wouldn't he?

He smacked the Kuroba's prince away. "Is the castle haunted?" Shinichi whispered, using this opportunity to finally get some answers. "Do ghosts roam these halls?"

Kaito frowned. "Ghosts don't exist, Shin-chan," he said, making Shinichi move back a bit in recoil.

If…if ghosts don't exist, who was that blonde woman? Maybe he was actually going insane.

Who was he kidding? He was beginning to crack from everything. From the rules and restrictions, from his pitiful existence, from the few sugar rushes he had the misfortune to actually go through.

Kaito laughed nervously, bringing Shinichi out of his thoughts. Luckily for Shinichi, he knew when to change the topic as the Kuroba prince somehow made a couple of oat flowers appear in his hands. "A-Anyway, Shin-chan, if you're uncomfortable with singing, I'd love to give you lessons -"

Shinichi cut him off. "I'm not allowed to sing."

Apparently Kaito wasn't expecting that as an answer. He had to do a double-take, which Shinichi had to admit, made him snort a bit. "I beg your pardon?"

Sure, why not? Lately Kaito's company was actually…nice.

"It's one of the many restrictions on me," Shinichi explained as he walked over to his bed to grab Roxas. "Kinda like how I'm not supposed to have sweets. Besides, I don't have relative pitch so I sound tone-deaf, you wouldn't want me to. But..." Shinichi shrugged. Push come to shove, Shinichi had to admit that the Kuroba prince can sing and play piano quite well.

Oh, he probably used the wrong words as Shinichi watched Kaito smirk wickedly as he placed the oats on Shinichi's desk. "So if you sing, something interesting will happen?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I've only done it once, and I was too young to remember what happened. At least, that's what my mother says."

"…Eri...joou," Kaito murmured as Shinichi fiddled with that doll of his.

"I really liked the song apparently the both of us were playing together, I wouldn't mind knowing the lyrics, Kaito-ouji," Shinichi said off-handedly as he continued to play with Roxas' hair.

Kaito looked like he was about to sing, but shook his head. "Please, just 'Kaito'. You know, actually," he replied softly, "that that song is the Royal Family Lullaby? Only a select few are lucky enough to hear it."

Is it now? Shinichi almost asked if Ran was one of the select few, but shook his head.

_"B-but, Ran - " "Is of little concern for this matter._

_"This concerns you and only you, please take everyone else out of the picture."_

"I…I found out from a blank piece of parchment," he then admitted, wondering if it could help the situation at all.

Kaito tilted his head, eyes wide. He grabbed Shinichi's shoulders again. "A blank piece of parchment? Where did you find it?" He sounded desperate, but Shinichi deep in thought of how to answer.

And now they were back to the lack of a ghost existence but that was exactly who gave it to him. Shinichi just turned to the grandfather clock in his room as he shook free from Kaito grip once more. "It's way past curfew. If you think you'd earn my respect by satisfying your curiosity, Kaito…kun, you may want to try another approach."

Kaito frowned, but could tell that this was all Shinichi was going to say as he guided him to the door.

But…he finally dropped the formalities, and that was something.

As Kaito walked to the hall, he turned, quickly placing a purple columbine in Shinichi's hair, the Kudo prince blinking. Kaito smirked. "I'm not giving up just yet."

Shinichi stifled a laugh as Kaito made his way back to his room. "Sure, why not?"

It's not like he had anything better to do during the day anyway.

* * *

><p>"You know, I just realized something."<p>

Kid leaned out and turned his eyes to the opened doors of the balcony to find the Kudo prince hesitantly make his way outside to him. He raised an eyebrow, spotting the moonflowers and morning glories in his hand. "And what would that be?"

"You only appear during the nights of the full moon," Shinichi said as he raised his hand and blew the flowers at Kid's form, but it didn't break that poker face of the thief.

"The light's better," Kid said smoothly. It was honestly because magic is stronger during the nights of the full moon, but he wasn't going to tell the prince that.

"I would like to ask you something if you don't mind?" Kid asked, and after a few moments of silence took that to mean that Shinichi wouldn't mind. While he did break a lot of barriers as Kaito, he was still positive that the Kudo prince was much more comfortable with Kaitou Kid. It was the moment of truth.

"How did you play that beautiful lullaby I heard why I was gazing at the clouds on the top of the Astronomy Tower?"

He heard Shinichi mumble, "Stupid opened window," before he sighed. "I honestly don't know how to answer your question. From what Kaito…kun…told me, ghosts don't exist."

The ghosts again, huh? He really didn't know what Shinichi was talking about, from what he knows ghosts really don't exist. But he'll be sure to ask his father about it later. But enough about the lullaby, Kaito knew that the topic made Shinichi uncomfortable. He turned to the Kudo prince to finally look at him face to face.

Shinichi widened his eyes as he spotted a familiar nobody's slender, silver arm in Kid's hand with its zipper slightly unzipped. "You kidnapped Roxas?"

Kid smirked. "I was originally planning to take Sora for the hell of it." He tossed the doll to Shinichi, who caught it with his free hands. "But imagine my surprise when I found that he was already gone." He spun his wrist and summoned a honey flower, handing it to the detective.

Shinichi laughed as he accepted it, inhaling its sweet scent. "Playing the role of the detective's more fun if I'm actually making the right deducing the right answers. I'm relieved I am."

"Well, you do read all those Holmes novels," Kid replied, to which Shinichi laughed some more.

"True, but I still have yet to figure out your true target," Shinichi said, Kid smirking.

"Well you still have a few more summers; I can't wait to see what else you think I'll do." And as always, the white-clad thief disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Shinichi reached into the zipper to find a couple of dew plants. He smirked. "I'll hold you up to this promise."

* * *

><p><span>This is my idea<span>

**This isn't my idea **

_Of fun _

* * *

><p><em>Sixth Summer: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Just four more summers to go!

And I realize I focus a lot on Shinichi. Well, he is the titled character. (Was that a spoiler? Nah… Unless you haven't seen _Swan Princess_, but I'm taking way too many liberties with the movie anyway. Now I just need to figure out how to do that with _Anastasia_... lol would that work with DC? Hmm, maybe. It's intended for Reborn though, sorry.)

About the lullaby, as I continued with it I kinda thought it was like Zelda's Lullaby from OoT. It isn't another song if played backwards (but it does reveal some backwards lyrics) that will reveal the path to Thunderhead when played on top of the tower, but, oh yes, it will be magical. Not like it'll part waterfalls, open the doors of the Temple of Time, raise the water levels in the Water Temple, make Skull Kid appear; or other things like that… Or will it? There are already magical properties about it that I grazed over but didn't fully explain. Don't worry; it's not going to be constantly used, just on occasion. And that's why it's called the Royal Family Lullaby. There was more Zelda info than necessary in there. xD

Funny story, that. It was originally supposed to be _Euterpe_ from Guilty Crown, but then I changed it to be _Passion _from Kingdom Hearts! I'm more emotionally attached to Kingdom Hearts (Obviously.) And I found a video where it would all work anyway.

Youtube video in case people want to see it: /watch?v=0KsePLeLn0U [Just attach that at the end of the youtube url]

So the ghost (?) lady would play the piano at first, Shinichi would jump in when the violin starts, and they play as according to the video up there. Ran will come in at 2:28, skip to 2:40 or so and that's where Kaito replaces blond lady at, and you can figure out the rest from there. You know, just in case anyone cares enough.

You guys don't mind all my references do you?

Well, they're in there! And they'll probably be more music. I'm not a composer but life desperately needs BGM.

Kinda out of things to say at this point…

Onto the flowers!

* * *

><p><em>Language of the flowers:<em>

Milkvetch = Your presence softens my pains

Oats = The witching soul of music

Purple columbine = Resolved to win

Moonflower & Morning Glory = Night, Instability

Honey Flower = Love, sweet and secret

Dew Plant = A serenade

Oh, and apparently peaches = gentleness.

* * *

><p>As I said earlier, this is the fic I chose to work on before I leave on vacation. Happy Fourth of July to all of my fellow Americans! xD And, um, have an awesome day to the oversea readers. :3<p>

Thanks for reading!


	9. Seventh Summer

_Chapter Seven: Getting to Know One Another: Seventh Summer_

* * *

><p><strong>For as long as I remember<br>**We've been told we'd someday wed  
><strong>Every June until September…<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito was running around the castle – hiding from Aoko, who wanted to throw a tea party with him. He did not want to do that, last one taking several hours. He wandered around, avoiding even more people, and somehow ended up in the Royal Jewels Room, and spotted the engagement ring he were to give to Ran soon. Scratch that, it was the only item in the room.<p>

The thing about this room was that, well, only members of royalty could enter it. As history would have it, many generations ago, a mad man attempted to steal the family treasures, believing that they were the source of the Kurobas' mystical skills. Therefore, as a security measure, the room will appear when one was in need of an item hidden in the vault, knowing it or not. And only that specific item would appear.

He pocketed the item, having procrastinating on this task for a couple of years now, and went off in search of the Kudos – both of whom nine times out of ten would be in the library. Sneaking around Aoko was starting to get easier. Kaito likes to think he was getting better, not that Aoko was getting rusty.

The library seemed...empty this afternoon, and after running around for thirty minutes, sure enough it was. Well, Hakuba was there as he always is, but he wasn't important. Where were the Kudos?

Back up. Hang on a sec, maybe Hakuba will be important.

"Hakuuubaaa," Kaito called from behind a bookshelf, watching the scribe apprentice jump slightly at his desk at the sound of his voice. He continued with this question, "Where're the Kudos?" He's been here all day, he'd know. Kaito can see that he's already transcribed about 1/3 of his third book, and that takes him at least three hours.

Hakuba looked up from his scroll to the prince, arms folded and leaning on the oak with a smirk on his face. "Umm…" The blond looked back down to the scroll away from the prince. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Kaito cleared his throat. "Tell me." It wasn't a request.

"On...on their way to the beach for their private picnic." As soon as he realized what he had admitted, Hakuba refused to look away from the scroll, ashamed and embarrassed that he fell for Kaito's incredibly gifted Charmspeak.

"The beach huh? I'll be off then. Thanks, Hakuba!" Kaito flashed him a quick smile - not that he would catch it - before heading off southwest, stopping by the kitchen to grab some grapes along the way, haven eaten only a light salad for lunch. Maybe they'll like some too. Shinichi was allowed to eat fruits.

Hmm, was perhaps _this _the reason why Aoko wanted that tea party?

Kaito grabbed a stick to walk with, and when he placed his hand in his pocket, felt the tracings of a gold band looping to hold a ruby.

This ring has been in the Kuroba family for generations; Kaito's mother used to wear it before the royal engagement was set. He was told he were to give it to his fianceé whenever, but as long as it was before or during this year.

Seeing as he hadn't done it before, this was his last year to do so.

But…did he really want to give an engagement ring to her?

Answer was simple. No, he did not. Did he have a choice? No, he did not. So basically it was a lose-lose situation for the Kuroba prince.

Still, he supposed he could just make the most of it. Just give it to her – not much was there to it.

But…he'd prefer to give something to Shinichi, just…because. He'd prefer to be with Shinichi than Ran any day. Because at least he was…interesting.

He should look into that.

* * *

><p>The sound of gentle streaming water was interrupted by the splashing of the Kudo children, running through the smooth rocks and pebbles that the current has smoothed out. Laughter replaced the gentle streaming as their background music, as Ran turned and threw a couple of blueberries that she was holding at her brother, who blocked it with the picnic basket he was holding. They continued to laugh as they ran along, splashing the water with their bare ankles with their clothing properly tied to not get wet.<p>

Eventually, they reached their destination: a small patch of grass in between a split in the river, a small island almost, in between two paths of about five feet deep and six feet wide paths of water. The current today was a gentle one, and they could walk across with no problem. Carrying the basket on his head, Shinichi started first, quickly getting across and placing their luncheon basket down in the center of the little land in the water before going back for his beloved sister. He, still about knee down in the water, held out for her hand as she waited on the shore for him. Ran smiled, grabbing his hand with one of her own and bundling the helm of her dress with the other. She was about to walk into the river, when Shinichi stopped walking and pushed her back. Ran looked up to him, confused.

They were silent for a few more moments. "...Ran, you'll get your dress wet."

She looked down for a second before looking back up and shaking her head. "I don't mind."

Shinichi shook his own head. "It might way you down. It's dangerous."

Ran flattened her dress to try and make it less poofy than it was. "What do you want me to?"

"Take it off."

Ran widened her eyes, covering her hands with her chest and blushing hotly. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Give it to me and I'll carry it across. Then I'll carry you across if you really want," Shinichi said without any real meaning besides to get his point across. "And if we hurry, maybe Kaito won't catch us."

"…Fine." Ran pouted before reaching for her buttons behind her and turning so Shinichi could get the zipper. Shinichi ran his fingers down her back and silky fabric as he helped her out of the dress, mentally slapping himself for not telling Ran to prepare for their outing by the shore.

But he figures, it would keep Kaito away, them being near the ocean. At Ran's insistence of course.

When he asked Aoko for a quiet place they would be least likely to be disturbed, she pointed them in this direction – southwest – telling Shinichi that there was a nice private beach that could be used.

When he went to scout the area, he found this nice area to be more appealing, so here they are today, somewhere close enough to the sea so that Kaito couldn't bother them.

But honestly, not that he would admit it, he didn't want to go to the beach because he...slightly wanted Kaito to find them. Strange. He thinks it was what that blonde lady was saying, about giving Kaito a chance.

If the Kuroba prince can figure this out and conquer his extreme fear of the ocean, then he could have it.

Shinichi found himself back near the shore, minus Ran's pink poofy dress, which was back on the little island in the middle of the river. Shinichi held out a hand. "Ready, Ran?"

Ran smiled. "Ready!" The princess reached out for the offered hand, took hold of it and folded her fingers to lace with her brother's as they waded through the gentle current of water to their desired picnic spot.

Shinichi climbed up the rocks first, making sure not to let go so as he did so. He turned and tried to lift Ran up, when she just climbed up right after him. "I can handle this, Shinichi. Go set up the picnic so we can start eating, I'm famished!"

He froze for a moment, before nodding and leaving Ran to lift herself up the rock as he turned to the middle of their platform. Shinichi pulled out the red and white checkered blanket he snatched from his room to set. He started taking out the plates, glasses, spoons, forks, knifes, napkins, and a small vase with a blue-eared fuchsia he plucked from the ground on the way here. The brunet smoothed out the corners of the sheet as he pulled out the pitcher of lemonade from the basket, as well as a few sandwiches filled with cucumbers, ham and cheese, and lax and cream cheese - something that Aoko had made for the Kudo heirs when the Kudo prince told her that they wanted to have a picnic. He was sad that because of his condition they weren't able to have any cookies, cakes, or other various pastries that would tickle Ran's taste buds, but they had some strawberries that Ran picked out, since they were her favorite fruit. There were unfortunately no peaches in the kitchen that Aoko could give them, but what they had was already enough. The maid even said she'd try to stall the prince for the whole day if she could. She really was an amazing person.

Finished, he realized that he just left Ran standing out wet and in her light second dress underneath the fancy firstbone. He quickly snatched the dress right next to the wicker basket and tried to give Ran back her dress, who only she shook her head and made no motions to take it, actually waving it away. Catching his confused expression, she explained, "I'd just have to take it off later to go back, right? I'm rather comfortable in my undergarments." She squeezed the excess water out of her peach skirt, having done her hair while waiting for her brother to finish. "And we're wet."

Shinichi blushed in embarrassment, waving his hands in defense of his honor and pride against his sister. "I-I knew that! I just figured -"

Ran just laughed it off, reaching out for the basket to untie a blue ribbon on the handle. "Don't worry about it!" she told him. Putting it in her mouth, the Kudo princess grabbed her slightly damp hair to bunch it up high and away from her face before she tied it around to make a high ponytail. Since her hair was so long, it still went past her shoulders, but at least it was moved aside. She took a seat down by her spot, across from her twin, smiling as she looked at the various choices of food to take.

"Mhm, so many choices. I wonder which one to take," she asked herself, reaching out for a cucumber sandwich and, skipping the plate, brought it straight to her mouth. She took the lax and cream cheese sandwich with her free hand and handed it to her brother, who just bit into it from her own hand.

After chewing and swallowing, he licked his lips to wipe some stray cream cheese. "Delicious."

Ran giggled as she kissed off a stray crumb on the corners of her twin's lips. "Very."

The gentle current was their background music; the rest of the meal continued with giggles and laughter as they gorged themselves on the food they brought, enjoying themselves as if there wasn't a care in the world, as if Ran wasn't supposed to be married in a few years and supposedly take full control of the Kudo and Kuroba Kingdom, of Shinichi's future not being known in the years to follow, as if they weren't neglected growing up, as if they were never together anymore - in the summer and the fall, as if nothing was wrong.

Shinichi threw an extra strawberry at Ran, who dodged it and both watched it fall into the river to be carried away downstream, before just falling into fits of laughter.

There was no problem at all.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi," Ran called from her brother's lap, her brother running his fingers along her now down and dry hair and brushing her bangs out of her eyes as her head rested on his lap. She reached out to grab hold of the hand by her forehead and squeezed it gently. "Read to me?"<p>

Shinichi blinked. That...was unexpected. "Read? But I didn't bring anything."

Ran closed her eyes as the sun's angle was getting into them and the wind pushed the leaves out of the way. "Check the basket."

Following his sister's instruction, Shinichi took out a book that apparently she had packed and was underneath the rest of the supplies (which have already been re-packed save for some fruit and the checkered blanket they were lying on), as well as one of his pair of glasses that he uses only for reading. Shinichi hadn't seen this particular book before, fingers on the pages and its spine as he read the title, 'Paper Cranes'. Something tickled the tips of his fingers; the dust made Shinichi sneeze. Shinichi...didn't know what kind of book Ran had picked out, but he wasn't one to deny her. He spotted the ends of a small, red ribbon towards the end of the book and flipped to it. "Um, from here?"

Ran spaced out for a moment before coming back into focus. "Y-yeah, sure!"

Shinichi smiled, taking the glasses and placing them on his face before taking a breath to read from the top of the page, which luckily was the start of a new sentence. Not that he knew what was going on or whatever.

He read from the top. _"Nunnally could be heard in the other room, murmuring softly that favorite song of hers._" Shinichi took a breath but was sure to read the lyrics, not sing them. He didn't know the melody anyway._ "'Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku…'_

"_The two just stood there for a while in silence, listening to her soft hums before they quieted down, indicating that she was asleep." _Shinichi looked to his lap to find his sister staring at him attentively, hanging onto his every word.

This sight encouraging him, Shinichi looked back to the book and continued, adjusting his voice as there was a speaker. "_Suzaku was the one to break the silence. 'But in the end, I suppose it never really mattered. After all, you're the one with the large family.'"_

Ran widened her eyes, but Shinichi didn't notice and just continued with the story, adjusting his tone as necessary, switching between speaker and narrator. _"Lelouch laughed forlornly. 'Family? Don't even think about speaking to me about family. After everything, after what has happened, nothing would ever be the same.'"_

His fingers touching the paper really felt strange. This book was starting to become uncomfortable to read, family being a somewhat touchy subject to Shinichi, but he knew that this was what Ran wanted. So he kept on reading. _"Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 'But, Nunnally -'_

_Lelouch just shrugged it aside. 'Doesn't have to know the truth. Just...let her dream. At least for a little while longer.'"_

From what Shinichi could tell, something very grave has occurred. Little sister Nunnally was oblivious to it. Older brother Lelouch was trying to pretend that everything was fine, that everything was okay, but...brother? Cousin? Associate? Friend? ...Lover? Suzaku wanted to face reality.

Shinichi found himself trying to repress shivers. This was an awkward book to read. He did not want to read it. Like, _really _didn't want to read it.

"Hello, Ran-chan. Conan-kun."

The twins froze. Ran sprouted up at attention, narrowly avoiding the book as Shinichi's hold on it slightly loosened. The Kudo prince found himself looking up and peering from the corner of his eye to spot the Kuroba prince across from them on the opposite side of the river they passed through, smiling at discovering them.

"You guys are really trying to keep some distance, huh?" Kaito laughed as he spun in his spot, playing with a stick he found. He proceeded to turn to his left, and pushed the stick to fall in between his right arm and body, making it look like he stabbed himself in the chest from the Kudos' angle. "Gotta say, don't think you know how much it hurts. Have any food left over from your picnic? I'm famished."

Shinichi had to keep his word. The Kuroba prince...Kaito…he was really persistent.

But at least he no longer had to read that book.

"I mean I had some grapes but -"

Honestly, he was glad when Ran asked, "How could you be here?" as his curiosity was begging to be satisfied. She continued with her question, "Shinichi told me that we are about thirteen yards from the ocean, and you're…" She trailed off before looking to her brother. "What's the word?"

"Suffering from thalassophobia, or fear of the ocean," Shinichi answered, wanting to know the answer to this question as well.

Kaito frowned; this was new to hims. "Afraid of the ocean? What? Who said that?"

"It's the reason why we come here every summer," Shinichi explained, confused and looking at the prince for an answer. "You have a fear of large bodies of salt water."

Kaito tossed his stick into the river. "I'm not afraid of the ocean."

The twins were still very confused. "Then why -"

"I don't know where you two are getting your information from," Kaito said as he skipped into the water, feet stepping on stone platforms along the river to get to them. "But I love water." He bent down to splash some on the Kudos, who were wet once again. "Don't you?"

Ran wiped the water from her face. "Not when I'm all wet in my clothes." She pouted, squeezing the water from her dress as well as her hair. She was soaked, and Shinichi probably wasn't fairing much better.

Kaito ignored her, and used the proper name since those optical lenses were still equipped. "Conan-kun, what about you?"

But Shinichi said nothing, just staring at the tome that was now soaking wet.

Kaito landed on the patch of grass - performing a somersault in the process, 'just cause he could. Turning to the princess first, he fished the ring out of his pocket and presented it to the princess. "For you, fair maiden." Taking the raised hand, he slipped on the ring on her ring finger and placed the now her ruby to his lips for a chaste kiss of false promises. Ran stared into the gem, lost in its beauty and sparkling in the dazzling sun. Kaito rolled his eyes. Done – glad that was over with. Then he turned to Shinichi, who was just staring blankly at the ruined book.

Kaito blinked. "Conan…kun?"

Shinichi said nothing.

Finished admiring her new ruby ring, Ran looked up from her finger. "…Shinichi?" Now Ran was becoming concerned.

The Kudo prince was still in shock. "The…the book…" he whispered as he reached out for it. Shinichi picked it up and opened it to find the pages damp, ink blurring, and about to break from its weak bindings, the water having damaged the old volume from the Kuroba library enough to completely destroy it.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Eh?" Kaito took a look at the title. "'Paper Cranes'. Oh! I remember that. That was one of my favorite books."

Oh…oh _god._

"I…" Shinichi was trying so hard not to cry; laughing was thrown out of the window.

It was confusing, because he felt happy since really hated the book from what little he read but it wasn't his and it was one of the owner's favorite books but…

In the end, he was involved in ruining a book. And he didn't regret it. He, who was known as the bibliophile in his kingdom, was happy that this book - this book that he didn't even read a full page into - was no longer readable.

The realization came crashing down and the tears came down with it.

Ran interjected at this point. She herself doesn't see Shinichi cry, last time having been years - when he was told he was no longer able to eat sweets. She brought Shinichi to her person, hugging him tightly as he fogged up his glasses. "It's _your_ fault, Kaito," she exclaimed loudly, pointing at the Kuroba prince accusingly. "_You're_ the one who splashed us with water. _You_ ruined your book. Don't even _think_ about blaming Shinichi."

Kaito blinked at the actual sight of the indifferent, apathetic prince of the Kudo kingdom in _tears_. It…it was shocking to say the least. Ran murmured things into her brother's ears that Kaito couldn't hear but was sure they were attempts to comfort him, and it didn't seem to be working. "...Oh. I didn't like the story," Kaito said, picking it up. At least, he didn't like the main plot line. He preferred the titled B-story of Nunnally trying to fold a thousand paper cranes for a wish that was never obviously revealed and was left to the reader's imagination. He wiped his hand over the ruined book and somehow managed to make it dry again and just made it disappear – placed it back in the library. "I love Nunnally's plot story and the song that she sings, _Dango Daikazoku_." He hummed a little a soft melody before singing softly, "_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku._" He hummed a little before just falling silent.

And, for some reason, Shinichi found himself falling into laughter, wiping away the tears - as by listening to the short lullaby caused for all the horrible aspects of the ruined book to just wash away and the idea that it was _gone _made him smile.

Kaito flashed a quick smile back, happy beyond belief that he was able to actually calm _Shinichi _and _not_ his sister. And to think he wasn't even using magic while doing so. "Besides, I have a copy of it in my room, so don't worry about it."

Learning that Kaito had a copy was slightly disturbing, but out of sight, out of mind - something that Shinichi has lived by - and was a victim of - his whole life. Still laughing, Shinichi fell from Ran's hold and down to the grass, tears leaking from the amusement. Ran stared at her brother before at Kaito, switching between the two as she waited for him to calm down but wasn't doing so. "What did you _do_?"

Kaito widened his eyes as he waved his hands in defense from the Kudo princess, who was rolling up her faux-sleeves and approaching the Kuroba prince with protective fire in her eyes. "I didn't do anything! I don't know!"

Laughter dying, Ran lowered her fist as both looked back to the Kudo prince. Shinichi calmed somewhat, wiping his eyes and taking off his glasses to place in the basket. "Sorry, sorry, I'm fine." More than fine. He was _relieved_. Very relieved. The scary thoughts were now gone.

And he had Kaito to thank for that.

"Thank you, Kaito-kun," he thanked once more, reaching into the basket for something to give the prince. His fingers grabbed and took out an extra lax and cream cheese sandwich. "You said you were hungry, right?"

He grinned. "Well thank you kindly!" Kaito sidestepped the princess and moved to the prince, taking the sandwich, Wow, this was the first time that Shinichi was being kind and informal with him! Needless to say, he was greatly pleased and honored. He bit into the offering, taking a taste, before freezing up and forced what was in his mouth down his throat. He coughed, grabbing the pitcher of lemonade and drank directly from the glass container. Ran took her place back by Shinichi and with her brother just stared at the Kuroba prince drowning himself in the lemony beverage quite smoothly, but still quite rudely. When practically the whole pitcher was empty - only a fourth was left - Kaito took a big sigh of relief. "What was _in_ that?"

"It was a -" The water started splashing; some fish were traveling along the stream. One jumped high in the air, and landed in Ran's arms. She laughed at the fish and Shinichi continued, "Lax and cream cheese. I didn't know that the salmon came from this river!" He poked at the fish in his sister's arms. "Kaito-kun, would you like to -"

Both twins turned to find the Kuroba prince passed out.

Realizing that the fish couldn't breath in the air, Ran placed it back in the water before the two just stared at the foam starting to come out of Kaito's mouth. Shinichi walked over to Kaito, kicking him with his foot gently, but the foaming boy did not stir. Ran came over and was about to kick the prince as well, probably not as gently, when Shinichi held out his arm to stop her.

She looked up to her brother in disappointment; she wanted to kick Kaito for ruining their perfect day. "Shinichi...?"

He remained silent. And then it dawned on him. "Ichthyophobia," Shinichi said finally. "He's not afraid of the ocean. He's afraid of fish."

* * *

><p>Finally finished from the bathroom and with the nice taste of mint in his mouth, Kaito sighed, hugging his pillow plushie of a Meow Wow tightly as he rocked himself back and forth on his bed; his mind unfortunately liked to replay the events of today over and over again. He shut his eyes, wanting so badly to just be able to erase the memory from everyone's mind, his more than anyone else's.<p>

Still, now was not the time for moping. The stars were twinkling brighter than usual, and the moon was soon to be high in the sky. What was done was done. Kaito got up, placing the cat-dog back gently on his bed before making his way to the floor underneath his bed. He pushed aside some discarded feathers, cards, and handkerchiefs and, reaching low, took out a small box that was in a secret compartment in the floor. Unlocking it with his finger, he donned his white suit, top hat, and magical monocle that was the key to everything before opening the glass doors that led to Kaito's own balcony.

The stars were twinkling particularly bright tonight.

* * *

><p>"But, Shinichi, is it supposed to do this?" Ran waved her hand in front of her brother, who was face down in a book.<p>

Shinichi shrugged, but still did not look up from his book. Ran knew better when to disturb him when he was reading. Unfortunately for Ran, Phantom R took priority. "I don't know; what's it doing?"

"It's…" Ran brought the ruby ring to her eyes to make sure that she was right, even if she already knew she was. "glowing." The ruby in the ring was blinking, lighting up in a soft glow before going out, then starting up again. It reminded the princess of a firefly at twilight. You can see it, but just barely. It would have been better if it was dusk. She doesn't know how long it has been blinking like that, probably ever since Kaito gave it to her. She didn't mind though. It was just so…_pretty._

That got Shinichi's attention as he removed his glasses and placed it on his dresser by his lamp. "Glowing?" He peered up from his book and closed it shut, placing it on the table with one hand with his eyes on make sure it got there properly and the other holding out for the ring. "May I see it?"

"Of course! Here." Ran placed her hand in her brother's, who turned as soon as the ring was placed in his hand.

"…It's glowing alright."

As soon as it got into contact with the prince's hand, it glowed much brighter, like the stars at night. It was still pulsing, but it remained bright throughout. "How did we not notice this before?"

Ran frowned. "It wasn't that bright earlier…"

Shinichi moved to remove it from her finger. "May I…?"

"Don't!" Ran pulled her hand away, clutching it close to her chest with the gem dimming significantly. "N-never mind, I'll just leave it." She didn't want to part with it.

Shinichi frowned as well but said nothing about it. He took a glance at his grandfather clock. "It's almost curfew; you better get going."

"R-right…" She could take a hint. She just made it so awkward…but the ring… Ran planted a quick peck on his cheek before getting up from the bed and to the door, hiding the ring behind her back. "Good…good night."

Shinichi replied quietly, "Good night," as he grabbed his book and glasses from his dresser, leaning back into his bed to continue reading.

The engagement ring was bound to have mystical properties, the glowing being one of them. Shinichi paid it no mind. And they weren't near such magical items anyway, so it would make sense for Ran to be so possessive about it.

Hmm, he bets he can play that Moon's Melody.

* * *

><p>Shinichi fluffed his pillow, yawning and stretching before remembering that tonight would have a full moon tonight.<p>

That means that mysterious Kaitou Kid would come tonight.

Shinichi pulled up to attention, and couldn't help but smile. It would be another way to make today much more fun.

The Kudo prince had to say, this summer so far has been the best summer yet. Not only was he able to spend time with Ran, he was able to find out that Kaito suffers from an extreme case of ichthyophobia. And while it was a pain to haul an unconscious Kaito back to the palace, it was worth it to see Kaito foaming at the mouth at the sight of fish. Wonder that he didn't vomit everything he ate.

He couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Had a pleasant day today?"

Shinichi smiled. "As a matter of fact I did actually." He turned to find that figure leaning on his glass doors by his balcony. "But I bet that you already knew that."

"Well…" Kid walked inside the prince's room, handing the brunet a bouquet of peonies and a single primrose, gardenia, and fringed orchid in the middle, hidden and covered from view by the peonies. "I'm sure your day was much better than mine." Anything was better than passing out in front of soon to be in-laws. And he was foaming at the mouth no less. Talk about embarrassing.

Handing him his reply of a pair of an Indian jasmine and milkvetch, Shinichi took the bouquet, lost and confused by its many interpretations as Kid continued to smile, amused at the baffled expression the prince's face had sported. Shinichi brought it to his nose as Kid put the flowers on the rim of his hat and said, "You know, I couldn't help but notice that your sister was already given her ring."

Shinichi lowered the flowers. "You mean her engagement ring?"

Kid was prepared for Shinichi's nonchalance attitude about it. "Is that what that is?"

Shinichi shrugged. "What else could it be?"

Kid nodded. "True, true. I suppose that's the only reason why the Kuroba prince would give his betrothed a ring anyway."

"…Yeah."

Kid could hear the tired expression in Shinichi's voice. From what, he couldn't tell. From the fact that soon she is to be wed? That he was jealous that he didn't receive anything? Or maybe he was just tired. He sincerely hoped it was not the latter but the one in between. But he knew what he was going to do about that. So he decided to change the subject and to the main focus at hand. "I bet you're wondering what I'm going to steal tonight."

Shinichi wouldn't mind a topic changer. "I have my thoughts, but am very doubtful on the item in question."

It was very delicate, but the main fact was there. "You doubt my skill."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "What can you steal from the sky?"

Not the correct wording, but it sounded so much better than what Kaito had in his head. Kid held out his white-gloved hand. "Let me show you."

Shinichi stared at the offered hand for a few moments, then looked to Kid who was smiling softly and waiting, before taking hold of it.

Kid smiled, and guiding the prince out of his bed, he led him outside to his balcony and gestured to the mesh of midnight blue and black night canvas with the sparkles and twinkles of the stars.

Shinichi said nothing as he placed his hands to the railing, looking up and waiting for something to happen, Kid taking a seat next to his hands and keeping his eye on the Kudo prince.

Shinichi wasn't expecting anything in particular as he leaned in with his head on his elbow, just looking up to the moon and the particularly bright stars tonight.

And something did happen.

He widened his eyes as he stood up at attention, gripping the railing tightly as he leaned forward. "Wow, a meteor shower!"

Kid laughed. He was expecting a reaction, but he had no idea what angle the prince would take. "Yep! This is the reason why the stars were so bright tonight…"

Shinichi just stood there with his head high, ignoring Kid in favor of watching the sky. "Wow…"

Kid knew when he was being ignored, Kaito being used to it after so many years. "You like it?" He twirled the ends of his monocle, the end with the clover, and waited patiently while keeping his eyes on the Kudo the whole time.

While Shinichi felt the stare, he simply ignored it, too engrossed in the star gazing, having never seen a meteor shower before. "It's…beautiful," the prince breathed, not knowing any other word to describe what he was seeing – too awe-struck to think of another description.

But when one was getting exceptionally bright, and closer, and bigger, Shinichi was sure that that probably shouldn't be the case.

Kid didn't think so either as the falling star started its rapid approach to the pair. "Move!" He tackled Shinichi to the ground, closer to the silk curtains and door and away from the space rock, which landed gently in front of them.

Bodies and faces very close to one another, Shinichi turned red and pushed Kid aside, Kid quickly letting him go and moving away, also just as red. Shinichi didn't recognize him did he? Kid touched his face for the monocle, and was relieved when he touched the metal.

"What…what is it?"

Kid brought his attention back to the Kudo prince, who was close to the space rock that was the size of palm, which was glowing periwinkle blue. It looked much like, if Shinichi's gemology was correct, a Paraiba Tourmaline. He reached out to touch it, but quickly retracted, thinking better. Who knows what dangers this mysterious item had?

Then he laughed and picked it up. "Is this what you were talking about?" Shinichi brought it to Kid, who stared at the glowing object with wide eyes. "You were going to steal a meteor from the sky?"

Kid blinked before smirking. "I'm not done with it just yet." He held out his hand for it, and Shinichi let it slide from his palm to the other's gloved one, the stone dimming slightly as it switched hands. Kid manipulated with it a bit, working his fingers as well as some magic as much as he was able and created a necklace with the stone. "I hope this makes up for the ring that your sister received."

Shinichi was wide-eyed as Kid clasped the chain around his neck, long enough to hide from anyone's sight. "I…I don't know what to say."

Kid smiled. "You don't have to say anything; just accept it." And lastly, handing him a single yellow tulip, the phantom thief was gone, the meteor shower slowly fading and stars dimming with his departure.

* * *

><p><em>Seventh Summer: End<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Seriously this song is killing me. It's going to be executed poorly.

Hello! I'm not done with this just yet! The muse of this fandom has not left me, even if a majority of it is in Kingdom Hearts. I feel like references to it here are pointless though. But I still do them anyway. You can't stop me! But you guys should know what Meow Wow looks like, really. Just google it. You will not be disappointed.

I started this as a distraction and method of waiting for 3D to come out… I figure now that I'm finished with it I might as well work on this as a way of… Well, I don't know. I just thought it would be nice and fitting. Gosh, Kingdom Hearts… -drags self and sobs in the corner-

The switching of fandoms amuse me so. And lessens the hurt of my feels.

Anyway, this chapter has lots of things! Many, _many_ things. Yeah? Yeahhh? The other chapters probably won't be this long. Probably. 'Paper Cranes' is based on the Code Geass franchise if anyone didn't know. And if you didn't know of that series, I suggest you go check it out, it's really great. Phantom R is from the 3DS game 'Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure.' If you have a 3DS, you should check that out. And Kingdom Hearts. I digress. Anyway, I do plan on making a DC fic inspired by it when I have the time. Ehhh…

Mhm. My Mac. I got Shimeji on it. Many little Conans are running around. At least twenty times. Twenty times the little army of Conans have grabbed this window and threw it off the screen while I was working on this. It's like he doesn't want me to work on this or something.

But regardless, managed to get done! There should be about 3 or 4 Summer chapters left… My math is failing me at the moment but the twins are 13 here and they need to be 17.

May have to wait a while though, school's starting up again. Nooo!

Wow, last fic written before I start college. Spooky.

* * *

><p><em>Language of the Flowers:<em>

Fuchsia – Good taste

Peony – bravery OR shame, bashful

Primrose – desperate OR young love, early youth, "I can't live without you."

Gardenia – secret love

Fringed Orchid – "My thoughts will follow you into your dreams."

Indian Jasmine - I attach myself to you, attachment

Milkvetch - Your presence softens my pains

Tulip (Yellow) – one-sided love/hopeless love

_Fruit_

Strawberry – Love

Grapes – Sharing

* * *

><p>I know, not a lot of symbolism in this chapter. But really, a lot of other stuff happened. Does anyone know how hard it is to do all this symbolic things of plants? It's hard! I need to think how it will relate in the future and have it reflect the current relationship in real time.<p>

I seriously have to work on these A/Ns, they be really long, and I don't know if people read it anyway.

Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	10. Eighth Summer

Anon Review Replies:

_D_: I own a Meow Wow plushie actually XD It shall be called Meow Wow and will be my Meow Wow :3 I go on a bunch of websites I find on Google to find the meanings of the flowers. I think over time my writing changes, but I find the structure comment funny because the order of all the paragraphs were in completely different places before I changed it to the final edit.

_oLynxXo_: Ehehe, hope I don't disappoint you with this next installment then. ^^; In this chapter there aren't a lot of flowers, if that helps any. Only time will tell about Ran's feelings over Kaito. ;D

_guest_: It has been continued! Hope you like it!

_lumiere_: Update! I'm really happy you like it ^^ Uh, hmm… Well, the Summer chapters can be seen as KaiShin in a way, more like a build up to the relationship. Because it's not a true love at first sight – no, the relationship needs to be developed as well as the characters to realize what they hold for one another. Something like that, I think.

A/N: So…ehehehe, it's been a while hasn't it? Hope everyone still reads this!

Usually I don't do this, but it _has _been a while, so I'll make an exception.

**Summer Highlights:**

_First Summer: _The royal heirs meet for the first time. Kaito switches targets from Ran to Shinichi. Shinichi is introduced to the Holmes novels, and Kaito dubs him 'Conan' whenever he wears glasses. Flowers.

_Second Summer: _The Kuroba prince does not get along as smoothly with the Kudos as he hopes, but that doesn't deject him. Shinichi attempts to ask for permission to learn about magic, but is denied by his father. Shinichi starts seeing some random ghost lady. More flowers.

_Third Summer: _Kudos' (Shinichi/Conan's) birthday. Shinichi cannot eat sweets. The hallucination he saw by the window of the personification of the wind giving him flowers was proof of that.

_Fourth Summer: _Kaito plays a trick on Ran and now she holds a grudge on him. Shinichi writes Holmes fanfiction and gives it to Hakuba to read. Kaitou Kid is formally introduced to Shinichi, and the two start a game of wits. Kaito's glad he knows magic.

_Fifth Summer: _Kaito's birthday. Kaito talks to himself in the garden. Akako gives him a brooch that he uses to distract Ran with (who still hold a grudge), and tries to repay Shinichi for the trouble he caused on his birthday. Ghost Lady comes and Shinichi wonders if he hates Kaito as well, and not just because his sister does. Shinichi is touched by Kaito's gift. Kid comes and tells Shinichi that he's not after his sister. Shinichi decides to give Kaito a chance.

_Sixth Summer: _Shinichi is given a musical score by Ghost Lady, who leads him to a secret music room high by the Astronomy Tower. Shinichi plays the piece, with Kaito listening intently on the branch outside the window. Kaito reveals himself by singing along to his family's lullaby. Shinichi's not allowed to sing because of something in the past. Kaito checks the level of trust between him and Shinichi, as both Kaito and Kid, and is happy to find that Shinichi has opened up to a degree. Shinichi asks Kaito about ghosts, the Kuroba prince telling him that they don't exist. Spooky.

_Seventh Summer_: Kaito has to give Ran her engagement ring that glows in varying degrees. He can also charm an answer out of everyone, specifically Hakuba. I did a reference with threes that I don't for the life of me remember why. For the Kudos, "out of sight, out of mind" is a philosophy they live by. Shinichi freaks out over a book. Kaito suffers from ichthyophobia, not thalassophobia. Falling stars can be charmed to be necklaces.

Remember now? Don't know if you noticed, but flowers are a motif.

So, let's continue!

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

_Chapter Eight: Getting to Know One Another: Eighth Summer_

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

All their pushing and annoying hints… 

_I've got bruises with their fingerprints…__  
><em>=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

Kaito focused his eyes on the fire, watching the blue flame burn. "Hmm, this isn't that bad." He moved back to look at Aoko with a cheeky grin. "Seeing your finished product made me really scared."

The lady in waiting burned hotly, clenching her fist and bringing it to collide with the prince's head. Kaito stumbled, but held his ground. "Ba-Kaito!" she exclaimed, shaking her still closed fist. Aoko reached out but Kaito smoothly redirected her around him.

The Kuroba prince threw a dash of some kind of powder on the top of the pot. "Finished!" Putting on the gloves, he held up the finished product of Ragout Rabbit Stew triumphantly. "Betcha the Kudos never had something like this!" He lowered it and poured a small portion into two small bowls before he handed one to Aoko for tasting purposes. "Let's see if this works."

Together they tried it at the same time, finishing it all in one gulp.

Kaito lowered the bowl and grinned, licking his lips. "This'll cure Ran-chan right up!"

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

Shinichi was the first to sneeze, Ran following a short moments in between afterwards. She sniffled, blowing her nose into the tissue that Shinichi had handed her a few minutes ago just for this occasion. "Gosh, I hope you're not catching my cold," Ran mumbled after blowing her nose again. "I really wouldn't want you to suffer through this."

Shinichi shook his head. "Rather me than you. I hate seeing you like this." Ran took a deep breath, and Shinichi quickly handed her a tissue so that she could sneeze again. "Really, you look awful."

Ran snorted. "Gee, thanks." Her hair was in disarray from having to stay in bed for a few days, combined with the negligence to actually brush it. The Kudo princess was dressed in a simple white gown, but it was barely visible underneath all the sheets she was under to keep her warm. At a close distance, Shinichi was there for support, ready to hand her a tissue at a moment's notice.

"But, Shinichi," Ran said after blowing her nose again and tossing the thing into the waste bin. "isn't it strange? It's the first time that I was the first one to get sick."

Shinichi thought about it. True, usually they got sick at the same time, when they were to even be sick in the first place. While Shinichi had those horrid stomachaches, those only were when he ate sugar – which were already slim to none. The Kudos were healthy, with Shinichi eating properly and Ran exercising/training most of the year away, save for the summers here of course.

So Shinichi just shrugged, not knowing how else to reply. "Hopefully you can get better soon…"

It was at this particular moment that the door slammed open. Ran and Shinichi turned to the door to watch the Kuroba prince carrying a pot with protective gloves walk in, followed by a particular, looking rather annoyed, maid. They quickly made their way to a nearby desk, the Kudo siblings giving them strange, confused looks that depicted the proper reaction to the situation. They didn't have the slightest as to what a certain prince were doing in here when their parent specifically said that no one should bother them after they made such a request for privacy. Ran didn't mind Aoko though. Shinichi could really care less for either Kuroba.

"Ran-chan!" Kaito exclaimed as Aoko sidestepped to give the prince room to move and approach his betrothed. "We made you something in hopes that you would feel better!" He lifted the lid of the pot and out came a savory fume that seemed to be a combination of a variety of spices, and yet Shinichi can specifically point out the smell of carrots. He stuck out his tongue; he hates carrots.

Ran chuckled; she on the other hand loves carrots. Ignoring her fiancé, she gave a warm, amused look to her brother then Aoko as she pulled herself up from bed and attempted to fix her hair with her fingers. "Shinichi, don't worry about it. I'm sure that Aoko did a great job."

Aoko blushed and bowed. "Thank you, your Highness, but it was not me who made the dish, I merely supervised while Kaito-sama worked on your meal."

Ran shrugged. "That's good enough for me." She looked over to Kaito with a bored expression as he placed the pot beside her on her bedside table. She gave a curt smile that grew into a happy grin as she smelled the food; it simply smelled divine and everyone's mouth began to water. "Oh gosh, I can't wait to try it."

"Yep, yep, this meat was especially hard to get," Kaito said as he motioned for Aoko to come over and serve everyone. Taking a peek and seeing that Shinichi was merely watching from the sidelines, he motioned for him to come closer. "But I'm sure - "

Aoko screamed as Ran fell down from her bed to the floor. The princess's fingers grabbed the doily on the bedside where the pot was placed and that soon fell as well. Kaito moved Ran back to her bed so she wouldn't get burned with the falling soup that he had worked so hard to make all day as Aoko managed to catch the pot before it hit the floor, making sure that not a drop was spilled. They had all moved so fast that Shinichi could do nothing but quickly make his way to his sister and the rest of the Kurobas.

Kaito frowned as Aoko quickly checked the princess's pulse and, seeing her expression, swore loudly. "Fuck, I wasn't fast enough."

Shinichi looked to him, a confused look in his eye. "Fast enough for…"

Kaito tilted his head towards the soup that he had made. "It took me longer to find the rabbit than I thought it would. The poison has already taken over her system."

Shinichi widened his eyes. "Poison…?"

Kaito cursed some more. "It's only a matter of time before this gets to my father, and he is not going to be happy." He shook his head as he walked out of the room, muttering to himself that Shinichi could barely hear. "Oh, not one bit."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!?" Shinichi exclaimed, hating when he has no idea what is happening, and especially with his sister involved.

"Ran-sama has been bitten by _it_," Aoko attempted to explain to the lost prince. "Kaito-sama was attempting to save her before it got too ugly, but it took him longer than he thought it would and he has run out of time. Now the adults have to get involved, but it will be hard since she – nor you, Shinichi-sama – have the same resistance to _it _as Kuroba citizens do. For now we could only hope that Ran-sama will be safe."

"And what is _it_, Aoko-san?" Shinichi wanted to demand for her to stay, but Aoko was starting to leave the room and he didn't want to leave his sister alone.

Aoko gave him a grave look at the door. "I'm not at liberty to say, but I'm sure it has come across in your reading, Shinichi-sama. If you would excuse me." She gave a hasty bow and left the Kudo siblings behind, Shinichi severely confused as he held his vegetable sister in his arms.

Shinichi kept thinking if there was something that he may know, since Aoko had implied as such.

As it slowly dawned on him, he too quickly but gently placed his sister back down on the bed and dashed out of the room, heading to his father's room to alert him of the situation.

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

It…can't be _that_, can it?

But it has to be. Everything fits. The time, the day, the situation.

_No… _Shinichi closed his eyes as he tried to remember exactly what happened.

_He had felt a stabbing pain in his wrists and ankles, but for only the briefest moment as they ran through the oleander and rosebay flowers, playing a beautiful free game of tag. It was harsh enough for him to stop in his place, but it left quickly enough that he had to question whether or not he had imagined the whole thing. _

_He had looked to his sister after looking up from his wrists, looking as pale as they usually were. "Ran, are you okay?"_

_Ran frowned, confused as she turned and approached her brother but kept her distance. He was it after all. "Yes, why?"_

"_I…" Shinichi shook his head; it was probably nothing. He reached out to touch her. "You're it!"_

"_Hey! Cheater!" _

He shook his head; it just didn't make any sense! If anything, he would have been the one on his bed and it would have been the other way around. He was the one who felt the pain, not Ran. He reached to his neck to play with his necklace absentmindedly.

Shinichi sneezed, the cloud of dust tickling his nose causing him to perform a chain of sneezes. Finally the sneezing calmed down some and placing his hand over his nose in order to protect it, he continued without delay to skim though the passage he had flipped to for anything that would particularly useful.

…no, nothing here sounds even remotely of the symptoms that Ran had that would work.

Cursing internally, Shinichi slid the book from the table to the floor, where it landed with a soft _thud_ on top of the other books. Knowing that it was not harmed in the process, Shinichi proceeded to grab another book from the shelf at random before opening it to the index only to repeat the process.

At this rate, he was going to pass out from all the sneezing that he was going through. He shoved the last book off the table and reached for another, only to find the shelf empty. Looking at the mess that he had created on the floor that indicated how much time he had wasted with nothing to show for it, Shinichi stabbed himself with his fingers in his palms before closing his eyes and biting his lip. He was trying his hardest not to cry since he was no longer a child and it meant nothing, but he just felt so hopeless and he didn't know what else to do.

Blinking back the tears, he noticed that his hand was trembling and he had to consciously try to make it stop, placing his other trembling hand over it in order for it to stop, which it eventually did. Shinichi spied the orange light coming from the window and looked up towards the ceiling, where he could spy some constellations that were painted up there. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes once more and slumped on the bookshelf behind him, not caring that with his added weight a few books came loose and fell on the other side. Legs no longer strong enough to carry his weight, they slowly gave in and Shinichi found himself lowering to the ground. He raised his legs to his chin and clutched them close to himself in order to hide himself from the light and anyone who may pass by. He had to hold in his sobs in order to not attract attention; Hakuba may be in here and while Shinichi was still a prince and held power over practically everyone, he didn't want to order his friend to leave him alone.

"What in the world are you doing, Shin-chan? You're not reading with your glasses like you usually do…"

Shinichi didn't have the time or patience for this right now. "Leave me alone," he muttered quietly as a ghostly hand brushed his shoulder, causing for him to jerk away. Since he hid himself in his knees, he didn't see the woman pout.

"Shin-chan, you're crying? What's wrong? Please, tell me," the woman tried again, wanting to comfort but not knowing how since she didn't know the situation. "Please, let me help you."

"Help me by leaving me alone."

"Shinichi - "

"Just leave me alone, woman." Shinichi's tone was as cold as ice. "I do not have the patience to deal with you or your cryptic wording right now."

"I want to help - "

He couldn't take it anymore. Needing an outlet for his frustration, he ended up taking it on the only person in his company. Shaking, Shinichi picked himself from the floor and exploded, "There's nothing you can do! There's nothing anyone can do! Ran is going to die because of this illness and there's nothing I can do about it!"

The woman's eyes were wide as Shinichi slumped back on the floor. "Shinichi…"

Shinichi clutched his head and hid it between his knees, tears leaking from his eyes to the velvet carpet as his necklace swung a bit. "It's all my fault, I should have never mentioned anything. If I kept my stupid mouth shut she wouldn't have been caught by whatever the heck _it _is and she would have been here with me and we would have been reading like we do every year trying to avoid Kaito who would be yelled at by his father for not spending enough time with Ran and questioning why she spends so much time with me but only because we never get to spend any free time together back home and she would have been happy and safe and wouldn't be slowly dying and our father wouldn't have had to have left to go and check the library back home for any known cure but I could just tell that she isn't going to make it by the time Father comes back and - "

A sudden tug of his hair pulled Shinichi from his monologue and the harsh slap on the face shut him up. Surprised, Shinichi looked up at the one who had their hand in his hair and was confused to find it to be the Kuroba Prince with tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for something that isn't your fault!" Kaito screamed, smacking Shinichi on the cheek once more. His cheek now numb, Shinichi slowly placed his own hand over it in an attempt to comfort it while Kaito released his hair, gently grabbed his other hand and pulled in the other prince for a hug, causing for Shinichi to tense.

"I know I'm not Ran but…" Kaito swallowed. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. All the pieces were in the wrong places, all a different set of circumstances and we were just dealt the worse one due to a chain of random events that no one would have seen coming." He squeezed the Kudo tightly, continuing when there wasn't a reply. "Please don't blame yourself for something that you had no part of. I'm asking, no, _begging_ you. Please. I don't want to see the cool and suave Kudo scholarly prince lose himself at the seams for something that he didn't do."

"I…" Shinichi choked with his dry throat. "I just don't know how to save her."

Kaito said nothing for a moment, before he pulled back and gently placed Shinichi back to his feet. "Wait here." He dashed off before Shinichi could say anything else.

He only managed to wipe a few stray tears when Kaito returned with a large dusty book that Shinichi had never seen in all of his years in the library. Kaito placed the book on the table and motioned for Shinichi to come closer to take a look.

On the open page that Kaito was pointing at was ofa sketch of a flower bud that looked caught between wilting and blooming, a small circle around it. The picture underneath was of a circular field containing what is assumed to be these flowers surrounded by trees. The night sky held no stars and was hung above the circular flowers, which seemed to be illuminated from the circles around them, acting like the stars on earth.

"This flower has two names depending on the speaker," Kaito was explaining. "The sun brings light, but the dark brings death. And these flowers bloom in darkness. So, darkness is evil, light is good. Whether you want to call them Heaven's Mirror or Death Lights, Shinichi-kun, that's up to you. But, I guess these days pretty much everyone has taken to calling them Death Lights."

"…You called me Shinichi."

"This flower holds many mysterious properties that not everyone knows. But I can tell you this," Kaito said as he shut the book closed and looked Shinichi straight in the eyes hidden behind the foggy lenses. "With my help, it can heal just about everything. Including snake venom."

Shinichi was still a little caught up on the fact that Kaito had called him by his name. He never does that. "…What do you mean?"

Kaito pointed out the window where the sun was setting and towards the trees. "Over there, beyond the Forest, lies the field that was in the book. I can grab a flower and we can use it as a cure to save your sister."

Shinichi shook his head. "I need to come and see this for myself." Besides that the situation was already skeptical enough as it is, he wanted to see this 'death flower' for himself.

Kaito sighed. "Alright, fine. I can show you how to get there, grab some flowers, and get back in time to save Ran-chan."

Shinichi turned back from the window to get a good look at the Kuroba prince. "W…why would you help me? Don't you hate Ran as much as she does?"

Kaito only smiled as he led Shinichi out of the library. "I don't hate Ran-chan - I just don't like her as much as I like you."

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

Kaito looked up to the night sky and saw the stars twinkling with the full moon hanging over them. He realized that he didn't really have anything to prepare for the Kudo prince for the Kid visit but he'll deal with that later after they get the flower, if they were to make it before the day breaks. The Heaven's Mirror was its most powerful during full moons, so perhaps it was for the best that this take priority than over the usual visits.

"Alright," he said as he clasped the chains of his cloak around his neck and placed on the hood over his head with Shinichi doing the same. "We have to make this quick. Not only does Ran-chan not have a lot of time left, I…" He said the last part so low that Shinichi didn't catch it. "I'm not really allowed to go to the field especially since she is most likely there considering the circumstances."

But Shinichi had good ears. "What was that?"

Kaito stood up at attention and waved his hands. "Nothing, nothing! Come on." He grabbed Shinichi's hand and started dragging him towards the forest. "Let's go."

"But…" Shinichi looked up to the moon before shaking his head. "Alright, you lead the way."

Kaito turned back to give him a quick smile before turning back towards the forest. "Be sure to stay close, you don't want to get lost – especially this late at night."

Shinichi allowed for himself to be led by hand into the ominous forest by the Kuroba prince, who most likely knew it better than anyone. "Ah…okay."

Kaito was still feeling a bit giddy from the twilight, having acting as he did in front of the other prince. And the fact that he wanted to come really pleased Kaito more than he knew. He couldn't stand to see Shinichi breaking down over something that was really a tradition for the Kurobas, which really was confusing in itself because he was sure that if anyone were to have magic – it would have been Shinichi and not Ran with all this ghost talk.

That in itself gave Kaito a horrible taste in his mouth and the giddy feeling died with it. Ghosts? He had done his research over the year and what he had found wasn't quite heartening. He had to sneak around the Secret Royal Archives and keep the books in his room, thankful that Hakuba wasn't allowed around those documents.

That would mean that Shinichi probably had an affinity for Death, and that was not a good omen for anyone involved. It meant that something was destined to happen, something that could doom them all if they weren't careful.

Kaito, on the other hand, seemed to wield the Fool, Magician, and the Wheel of Fortune, which is the most that any heir to the throne seemed to wield. If anything, it explained why Kaito was the best in what he does for so long. Everyone in the Kuroba Kingdom wields magic to a certain degree. Everyone that _she _decides has to go through her game gets a boost in his or her magic. She rarely plays this game anyway. And she only does it to those she knows won't harmed, unless…

But if that was the case, then why was Ran the one on the bed slowly being consumed by the lack of magic that she had? Why did Akako choose her instead of Shinichi?

It made no sense!

"…Kaito-kun?"

The calling of his name drew Kaito from his musings, where he didn't really know they were leading to and was glad for the distraction. He looked back to the one he was leading. "Yes, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi pouted, apparently he liked being called his given name. Kaito simply smirked as he elaborated, "What is it?"

"This flower, Heaven's Mirror - " For a moment Kaito was a little taken back that he hadn't called them Death Lights, but then again this is _Shinichi _he is talking about. "Are you sure that it'll help Ran?"

Kaito sighed, ever the skeptic, even now. "Because I'm with you it will. I'll make them help you."

Shinichi made a face. "What does _that_ mean?"

"It's real simple and I'd rather not go into the details, but pretty much I'll talk to the flowers and tell them to make Ran-chan better."

"…If that was supposed to be explanation, it didn't really do a good job."

Kaito laughed; probably not. Still, he rather not reveal the extent of his powers if he can help it. "Shin-chan, how much do you know about the curse that Ran-chan is suffering from?"

"…I… I should have caught it." His tone was depressing. Kaito bit his lip. Shit, that wasn't a smart move.

Just as he was about to change the subject, he caught the whips of the music. Ah, finally. Now here was the tricky part. Kaito turned to his companion, placing a finger over his lips. Catching Shinichi's attention from lack of movement, he whispered, "Do you hear that?"

Shinichi closed his eyes in concentration, and Kaito realized, '_What if he couldn't hear it?'_

To Kaito's immense relief, Shinichi nodded. "What…is that?" he asked, looking up in confusion to their surroundings, trying to find the source of music that was playing in the background.

Kaito chuckled. "That, my dear Shin-chan, is the sound of the Forest. Or at least the magical aspect of it. It means we're here. Now, make sure you stay close to me. No one outside a special few out of the Royal Family has been here, and there's no telling what could happen. Although, the fact that you were able to hear the music helps a lot." Kaito wiped some sweat off of his head that he didn't know he had.

"I never heard of such a place," Shinichi said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The Public Royal Library can only hold so much free information, Shin-chan," Kaito explained. "Some of this type of information is for the Royal Family only; not even Hakuba has access to this type of information."

"So…when…" Shinichi bit his lip. "When you and Ran have to get married, does that mean that we will have access to it?" he asked, his tone having a melancholy quality to it.

Kaito held back the laughter that he wanted to throw at his companion. Sounding so polite and helpless only because Kaito is the only one that could help him in this current situation. He wants the witty, charming Shinichi back. "Shin-chan, if you want, I can just let you read the books when we get back."

"R-really?" Shinichi was wide-eyed.

Kaito just nodded. "Yep, and maybe next year I'll explain to you how this whole magic thing works." He gestured to an ivy-covered rock before pushing it aside and leading the two to another area of the Forest that would never be mapped out. This section he had to rely purely on his magical sense as well as his musical ear – it was for this purpose that the music was playing, so that he wouldn't, and Shinichi in turn, wouldn't get lost.

He wasn't learning how to play the piano for nothing.

"Alright, now this is where it gets a bit harder. Please sure follow me." He squeezed his hand tighter on the other prince as he led him to where he was sure the Tower would be, passing by various trees and going through the twists and turns that made this section of the Forest more like a maze than anything else.

Hopefully Akako would be open to Shinichi. If not, well…

Not halting in his movement, Kaito said, "Shinichi, there is something I should tell you." He looked up to the sky and pointed to the tips of something in a distance. "The field that we're trying to get to, it's in front of that Tower. And someone lives in that Tower. She is most likely the reason why your sister is ill right now and we're on this journey. If you ask me, if you had been the one to undergo what…the person in the Tower is making your sister go through…you wouldn't have been suffering as your sister is right now. This probably would have been a regular summer with nothing note-worthy happening if you were the one who got sick. Heck, you most likely wouldn't have gotten sick! What I'm trying to say is," Kaito took a deep breath; looks like this year came earlier than he thought. "I think that you have - "

A rustling of leaves broke Kaito's attention and he whirled around, only for his blood to run cold.

"Shinichi?"

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

Shinichi has no idea what just happened. One second Kaito was leading him down this path and the next he vanished!

He could still hear the music, but it was being drowned out by another melody that he could now only hear, this one being someone's humming.

The best thing in this situation would be to simply wait here for Kaito to come back and retrieve him. That's what one must always do when they're lost. _Stay in place. _

Shinichi simply plopped himself down on the grass, thinking of what his next move should be. He may have been lost and desperate, but he wasn't stupid. So stay in place for Kaito it is. Darn it, now all that was left to do was to think about everything that has happened.

He was definitely not going to see Kid tonight, which was depressing. So he quickly moved his thought somewhere else.

Kaito…what he did in the library was completely uncalled for. He had no right to speak and hurt Shinichi in such a way. The Kudo prince placed his hand on the cheek that Kaito had slapped. Then again, it did calm him down some and he even offered to help him. He didn't have to do that, especially since no matter what Kaito said he was sure that their feeling of hatred was mutual.

Oh boy, if Ran knew how much time she was spending with her fiancé, she would have been so angry… Which makes sense. After all, Kaito always seemed to pay more attention to Shinichi than her, and she was the jealous type.

How everything had gone so wrong was beyond him. It was supposed to be just a simple cold from being out too late without the protective layers, not a whole rite of passage or whatever the heck it was since apparently Shinichi's knowledge was quite limited on these matters.

Speaking of the knowledge on these matters, Kaito did mention something about snake venom. What the heck did that mean?

A sudden chill went through his spine, as well as a breeze decided to be particularly harsh at that particular moment, so Shinichi huddled himself closer to his cloak that didn't really help, but at least it was something.

He looked up to the starry sky with its moon seeming laughing at him and began fiddling with his necklace. Where was Kaito?

"Look, look! I told you I wasn't kidding!"

"You really weren't! Woah, now what do we do?"

"Oh, do you think he can hear us? Not many people do…"

"Should we even provide help if he can't even hear us?"

"Of course! We must always help those in need!"

"I don't know, he looks kinda weird…"

Shinichi looked up to where he believed was the source of various voices – of a female and two males – and could see three lights fluttering around him. He rubbed his eyes. Surely this magical forest was making him go crazy.

"Is it me, or is he staring at us?"

"Oh oh oh! Can I poke him with the stick I found? If he feels it, then he must be human."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Um, excuse me." Shinichi didn't even know what he was doing. Crazy magical forest making him see and hear things. "If you floating lights are talking about me, I can hear you."

There was a moment of silence before the lights huddled close together and Shinichi had to strain to hear them, this time trying to distinguish their voices.

"He can hear us!" A male colored green.

"Not even the Royal Family can hear us, let alone see us!" The other male was colored blue.

"This is madness; I say let me poke him!" The first male again. Shinichi looked around for that stick; he really wanted to poke him.

"You two, be quiet!" The pink female seemed to have the most power, the other two shut up immediately. The circle broke and the light approached him cautiously. "You there, human, can you see us?"

"You mean you three lights? Yes, yes I can," Shinichi answered, glad for a distraction away from his thoughts. Those were some scary things. He picked himself from the ground and attempted to get a good look at the three talking lights, whom he suspected to be something that he had thought had been extinct. But…it can't be.

"You wouldn't have happened to see anyone else here, have you? Another boy, perhaps three centimeters taller than me, crazy brunet hair, wearing a cloak similar to mine? He's a friend of mine."

A small gasp was heard and the lights huddled together once more. "He can see us, he can see us!"

"I can hear you too," Shinichi reminded them, making them gasp again.

One light, the female, focused on him. "What is your name, human?"

"…Kudo Shinichi." He just had an idea. Probably not a brilliant one, but a change of pace. "You three wouldn't possibly be able to lead me to - "

"We have not seen anyone save yourself and the Witch who resides in that tower. " Above the light was the tip of the rooftop of said tower. "We have not seen your friend, the Kuroba prince, Kudo Shinichi," the pink firefly was saying, to which Shinichi nodded.

"I see. Well…" Shinichi dusted himself. "I was hoping that you may be able to lead me to the field of Heaven's Mirrors; I need one for my sister."

"You want us to lead you to her domain?" the blue light was questioning. "You must be crazy!"

"Yeah, we would never - "

"We'll do it."

Green and Blue looked to Pink. "But, Ayumi-chan, are you sure?" Blue asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I don't like this guy," Green added, but Ayumi would not relent.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, if he can see us surely he must be a good person," Ayumi explained as she floated closer to Shinichi and placed her hand on his bruised cheek, healing it with her touch. "Who harmed you, Kudo Shinichi?"

Shinichi reached out to touch her, only for the other two to quickly move her away. Was he really in the presence of what couldn't exist anymore? "Kaito-kun did, but - "

Ayumi tsked. "The Kuroba prince? How distasteful." She did a somersault in the air before she began drifting away, Blue whom Shinichi assumed to be Mitsuhiko and Green Genta following her side-by-side. "Please follow us, we will make sure that you will quickly find the Heaven's Mirror to save your sister, Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi, not wanting to disobey, quickly followed, not noticing that the humming had stopped and had been replaced with a faint hissing noise that sound faded away as well and was replaced with the original ocarina tunes.

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_," Kaito couldn't stop himself from muttering as he maneuvered around, searching for any sight of where Shinichi may have gone. "Come on, you can't be lost. If you're lost here, you're lost…"

_Forever. _

"Something wrong, my Prince?"

Kaito halted in his tracks and didn't bother to turn behind him. "Akako, who said you can leave your tower? And what's with that outfit?"

The girl stepped out of the shadows, strutting to her Prince while dressed as a genie with a bra shirt and poofy pants along with her golden snake staff in her hands, hair up high only to dangle down with bare feet. "You don't like it? I think it suits me."

Kaito turned to her with a bored expression. "What are you doing here?" He quickly averted his eyes as a strong breeze passed through them. "Please change your outfit."

Akako snorted before switching back to her dress that came up to her knees. "I sensed your distress and made my way here. What ever is the matter?"

Kaito turned from her, continuing his work even though he already knew it was futile. "It needs not concern you, Akako."

Akako giggled. "Oh, but I think it does. After all, I'm the reason why you two are here, aren't you?" When Kaito didn't reply, she raised her staff to him. "Aren't I?"

Kaito didn't even flinch. "Why, Akako? Why are you doing this?"'

Satisfied with attention, Akako drew back her rod. "Well, I'm never allowed out of my… Tower, you call it? Yes, and I truly wish to have a word with your betrothed's sibling…"

"So you make her sick so that we would come out here?"

Akako snorted once more. "No, I intended to summon him here, but then your damned fiancée had to go and get in the damn way."

"What do you mean?" Kaito narrowed his eyes at her.

She hissed, "The prince was supposed to get sick, not the princess! It was of a new spell and specific, invented spells have side effects that I am not aware of until it comes into effect. I don't know how, but he managed to deflect my spell to hit his sister when he was the only intended target. Therefore, the spell is now trying to kill the other person it came in contact with since it didn't reach the prince."

Kaito tackled Akako to the ground, removing the dagger he kept in his boot and held it to her neck. "You mean to tell me you were trying to kill Shinichi?"

He wasn't expecting for the witch to laugh, but he was sure it was because of nerves and she was actually terrified. This was a mystical dagger after all, and she knows it. He could kill her right now, and she knows it. "Why would I kill someone that holds so much fascination to my Prince?" Akako calmly retorted, but that only resulted in Kaito slamming her to the ground and holding the dagger even more closely to her neck.

He held it dangerously close now. "Don't you dare lie to me! Your life is now in my hands. Now answer me. Why were you trying to kill him?"

Akako knew that it wasn't a time for playing, not anymore if it ever was with the Kudo prince involved. "I…wasn't trying to kill him… I… I wanted to test him."

That caused for Kaito to fumble. "What?"

Akako saw her chance and quickly shoved Kaito aside, kicking away the dagger with her barefoot, screeching with pain with the cut it caused. Ignoring it, she picked herself up from the ground and pointed a finger accusingly at Kaito, who went to retrieve his weapon. "You know why! His affinity, it's something that never exists! This is the first time in centuries that one was born with it! Not to mention the fact that someone was born with Clover magic when they are of another nation! There are so many things wrong with this situation that I should have just expected for my spell to hit someone else. And don't try to redeem yourself – you were trying to test him as well. I'm just more direct." She looked like she was about to say something else before she tensed, turning back towards the tower. "Someone's there. Someone's picking the Lights."

Kaito widened his eyes. "Shinichi?"

Akako looked up to the waning sky before she turned back to the prince. "Impossible, he shouldn't have been able to get there without getting lost." She held out her hand. "Take my hand."

Kaito looked disgusted and jerked back. "I don't want to touch that."

"We don't have time for this! No one can touch those when they are about to diminish!" She grabbed his hand and they were whisked away.

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

"Thank you, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun," Shinichi thanked as he picked four flowers. "I'm sure that this will be enough."

Ayumi seemed to glow brighter. "It was no problem at all, Shinichi-kun, although we must get going. We do not wish to worry the other Fireflies."

Shinichi smiled. "Of course. Thank you."

"But, Ayumi-chan, what about - "

"Let's go!" Genta exclaimed as he began his leave, and Ayumi turned from Shinichi and began to drift away. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to return and kissed the prince's cheek, glowing particularly bright as she whispered, "Until next time, Shinichi-kun," and quickly left as well. Mitsuhiko took one last look at Shinichi before following after his friends.

Shinichi waved them farewell as he found a flat stone to sit on. He took a good look at the field, and noticed that the flowers seemed to be falling dimmer by the second.

"Shinichi, drop the flowers and look away! Hurry!"

Shinichi turned at the sound of the voice, twirling the stem of the dimming flower in his hand. "Kaito-kun?"

"There's no time for this!" Shinichi didn't recognize this voice, but he didn't have much time to think of it as his head was shoved down to the ground and was forced to taste dirt.

There was a moment of complete silence, all music that the magical forest apparently held died for the briefest moment before starting up again, starting very quietly before picking back up.

"What was that?" Shinichi questioned as he was picked up from the ground and spied Kaito with a new companion. "Who's that?" Shinichi stared at her, he was sure he had seen her before…

She opened her mouth to explain, but one glare from Kaito shut her up. Instead, she merely bowed. "I wish you luck, Kudo Shinichi." And with a wave of her hand, she disappeared.

Not knowing what else to do, Shinichi turned to Kaito. "What was that?"

Kaito was out of breath as he picked up the flowers that had been dropped earlier. "I'll…explain…another time…" He pointed up to the sky where the sun was beginning to dawn. "For now…let's go…and save Ran-chan."

"But how do we leave?" Shinichi asked, what had happened for him to be so breathless? "Are you okay?"

Kaito seemed to be muttering to himself as he peppered up and kissed the petals of the flower individually. Shinichi rolled his eyes. Kuroba Magic.

"Alright, I'm good," Kaito declared, placing the now wilted flower in his hair as he picked up another. Shinichi did a double take, how had the flower wilted?

"…What?"

"Don't worry about it. Just take my hand and we'll be home soon." Kaito held out his hand for Shinichi to take. Shinichi looked up to the rising sun and sighed as he placed his hand in Kaito's.

_Looks like I'm not seeing Kid this summer…_

And Kaito's departing words were spoken so quietly that Shinichi didn't hear but Kaito needed to say it. "I'm sorry that Kid won't be able to appear to you this year."

But Kid wouldn't be able to, now that the full moon had passed and he didn't want to risk Shinichi breaking through the magic.

He just didn't want to risk it, not when Shinichi was near the Heaven's Mirror when they added their number to the starry sky. According to the flowers, since he was the closest one, he was the one who absorbed their excess magical power. Luckily there will be enough to heal Ran, but there was no telling what is going to happen now until the next full moon.

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

Shinichi gently closed the door behind him as he approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Ran picked herself from her bed. "Much better. What happened? Everything's a little fuzzy."

Shinichi smiled softly as he took his place beside his sister's bed. "You missed Kaito talking to flowers like a crazy person."

"Ehh?" Ran pouted. "I'm sorry I missed it."

Shinichi smiled but thought back on the memory, of Kaito's monologue with the four flowers.

"_Ehh? You mean to tell me – Oh, yeah, he's fine. He's the one I was talking about." A hot flush bloomed on Kaito's cheeks. "Sh-shut up! Anyway, please, would you mind lending your power to save her?" A pause before Kaito smiled warmly at the flowers. "Thank you." _

Kaito had then at that point placed the flowers in her hair, muttering a few words before leaving that caused for the flowers to begin to wilt then bloom before staying in bloom and disintegrating, Ran waking up shortly after that.

Shinichi shook his head; he doubts he'll ever understand magic.

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

I can do much better I am sure

_He's so immature…_

=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=.-.=

A/N: Oh gosh, please read this. Please oh please even though I know a bunch of people aren't going to and that makes me sad.

Alright, this chapter was stupid. I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened. Like, I knew the general idea of what this chapter was supposed to be about, but I had no idea what happened along the way. I am so sorry that this chapter was crap, it probably wasn't worth the long wait. And for that I am sorry. I think my depression leaked into my writing. Or maybe it's because I worked on this instead of studying for finals. I couldn't study regardless so I figured I might as well work on this instead of going on my tumblr and such. But I cannot re-write it, so hopefully this installment makes sense. I don't know how to fix what you just read.

There were a bunch of things I added and will go back to later probably, and a few things I mentioned that I didn't want to reveal too much information because it may ruin the surprise later on.

Full Moons only occur once during the summer, hence why Kid only visits once a Summer. I don't know who reads the A/Ns, but that's the reason why. I may mention it in another chapter for the people who skip over these things.

I cut down on the flowers, hope that's okay. Unless people like a lot of flowers? I honestly have no idea. Sorry.

I have age 15 for this chapter… So that makes 2 more Summer chapters? Yeah, I think so. Okay.

_Heaven's Mirror/Death Lights_ are from the video game _Eternal Sonata _and I took a quote of the game to describe the flower, though I did tweak it just a tad. Lost Woods concept…do I really need to say where I got it? And does anyone know where I got the stew? Props and a shout-out to the people who do.

Reviews encourage me to write faster. Well, they make my day, and make me want to write some more. So it's the reader's call. I know I'm rambling, but do you know how disheartening it is to get alerts and faves for stories but not reviews? I doesn't make me want to work on them. Reviews though (and not flames or whatever), even if you don't alert or fave, those are the things that make me want to continue the story. An example of this would be _Heroes. _I really don't feel like working on that regardless of all the people that want me to. I'm working on _Lilies_ next because of all the support I've gotten on it.

There are so many other things I want to say since I assume I have your attention. Like for example, do you guys really like this fic? Or would you prefer for me to do another one and drop this one? Would you guys follow me on tumblr? Although that's more of a KH thing than DC, I want to make an art blog with Conan. -sigh- I really should be studying… I need to move everything to AO3 too… So much things to do and I'm boring you all who are still reading this. Thank you for doing so though.

Again, I apologize for this horrible chapter, but as always, I must thank you for taking your time to read my crappy work. Until the next thing I write then.

_Language of the Flowers:_

Oleander & Rosebay – Beware


	11. Ninth Summer

A/N: It's been a while, so go back to the previous chapter for Summer recaps save the last chapter.

I apologize for this lateness. Life was really hard on me and I had hit writer's block for this fic. Thankfully, it has left me allowing me to write again. Sorry if this chapter's not as long as they used to be, but we're finally nearing the end of the summer yay~

Then the real story can begin.

I do believe that this site has something against underlining. So Kaito's lines would be in **bold** instead of underlining.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to _rachello344, baduk, SaraMatta, Love Psycho, Guest, Hanasuku, Mai-chan63, D, xLynxXo, Alaena F. Dragonstar, Shichi19, Shadowlein, Shara Raizel, mimi100N, mariamest, mochiusagi, icarudsg, littlebunny12, Lmeg, Catottal, thereadingsinger15, ElizabethBathog_, and special thanks again to **LMeg9.20** for being **that** reviewer that reminded me to continue the story. Love you all!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
><em>Chapter Nine: Getting to Know One Another: Ninth Summer<br>_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling ****  
><strong>**I see inside him and my doubts are gone ****  
><strong>_She started out as such an ugly duckling __  
><em>_And somehow suddenly became a swan _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Having done this for a while now, every summer since that first one had fallen to a routine of sort.

Be ignored by Ran, follow (stalk) Shinichi, and all three make sure to make a good performance for their fathers, who were mostly and oddly absent during those warm months.

And, as usual, at precisely a quarter past three, they were in the library.

Many discussions have taken place between the two Kudous in the library. Sometimes the topic was about the situation at home, conversations when Kaito was confused that Shinichi wasn't becoming the ruler who was clearly in tune with politics way more than his crowned sister. Sometimes it was concerning their father and their mother - those conversations Kaito usually ignored as even he had a limit as to how much privacy he can breach of his bride-to-be as well as brother-in-law. Sometimes it was about the lands of Kuroba and its wonderful people, comparing it to their homeland. Sometimes it was about the magic of Kuroba and their wonders on how it even worked, or how much they had to admit they truly loved the country's beauty and how they envied it so compared to the plain lands of the Kudou's.

Most often than not, however, usually the conversations drifted towards two main topics. The books they were reading about - which usually were the starter conversation that drifted to the previous topics. And the Kuroba prince himself.

Usually he tends to listen on as Ran complains about him, Shinichi absent-mindedly adding a 'Yeah' or 'Mhm' or 'he did that?', but Kaito always made a note of remembering that Shinichi did so with disinterest, as he was invested in his books, and that was hopeful to the prince, not caring that he had lost his fiancée's heart.

It wasn't the heart he was after anyway.

Sometimes Hakuba would see him there, a shelf or two away from the center of the library where the Kudous were, tended to by Aoko. Hakuba himself was asked not by Ran to keep some distance, but surprisingly by the boy's father. Kaito couldn't help but think that his father had a role in that. Aoko was asked by Kaito to give the two their space, and while she disapproved of his spying, was always there to provide him backup if need be. Usually she just brought them all refreshments.

Sometimes she would add her two cents. "Kaito, this isn't right of us to listen to." or "Kaito, honestly, can't you just go and talk to them, please?" but her advice went unheeded. Kaito knew that Ran hated him with all her might and while it helped that Shinichi wasn't the same, with his sister around him it was like the Earth revolving around the Sun. Shinichi was desperate to keep her happy as much as possible.

If Shinichi was the Earth, Kaito liked to think of himself as the moon. The moon always there even if isn't visible, affecting the Earth in little but big ways like the tides. And of course, when there's a full moon, that's a whole different thing altogether.

Today was a typical day, Kaito was pretty sure, until Shinichi brought up something that he thought he had settled years ago.

There was a spell that allowed musicians to store their sound, or music, inside of shells, and one such shell was currently playing another violin score that the Kudou prince loves so much that he took it up himself. Shinichi had been still for a few minutes now, watching Ran from the corner of his eye while keeping his finger on the corner of the page without turning. His sister was smiling, not looking at Shinichi but avoiding his gaze, studying the pictures of plants in her tome. He cleared his voice and flipped over the shell. His sister looked up and bat her eyelashes at him, curious as to why he would stop the music. "Ran, what do you think about the castle?" he asked slowly, and Kaito knew it was a set up to something.

Ran shrugged. "Alright I suppose. I like ours at home better. May I ask why?"

Shinichi was silent for a few moments before speaking again, and Kaito had to strain to hear then cover his mouth to prevent gasping and revealing himself. "Do you... do you think this castle's haunted by ghosts? You know like back at home?"

Ran sighed, placing her hand on Shinichi's shoulder to rub and comfort. "Shinichi, we've been over this. There's no such thing as ghosts. I love you and know you're the smartest person in the world, but this is the one thing you're wrong about."

Kaito was watching Shinichi carefully as he saw what his sister often missed - Shinichi squeezing his hands tight, closing his eyes, then taking a deep breath. A routine that he does when he's angry. Ran never noticed from what Kaito is aware of, even when they're back home.

"Is this about the blonde lady again?" asked Ran gently, as if cautious to talk to Shinichi about such a thing. And she probably was.

Kaito's heart dropped when Shinichi nodded. "She's starting to haunt me in my dreams now."

Ran frowned as well. "What does she say?"

Shinichi shook his head. "I can't hear her. It's the same thing. It's so foggy and I feel like I'm outside with debris everywhere. She's reaching out for me and crying, but something's holding me back and I can't reach her. I can hear her sobs, but when she speaks everything is silent. I can't even hear my own heartbeat."

"Shinichi…" Ran placed her arm over her brother's shoulder, then pulled her in for a hug. Shinichi tensed for only a moment before relaxing into his sister's shoulders, and constantly blink his eyes, as if trying to hold in tears.

Kaito shortly returned to his room after that.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shinichi rubbed his eyes, exhausted but unwilling to go to sleep just yet. Unwilling to see that woman just yet.

He felt foolish for confiding in Ran. He was hoping that since their parents weren't around she would actually take his side. He was hoping that she would admit she could see them too, so that he wasn't crazy, that he wasn't the bad twin that his parents, especially mother, seemed to see him as.

But apparently she couldn't if she didn't see the blonde woman beside him.

Just then there was a crash at the balcony, making Shinichi frown. He wasn't in the mood right now.

Double doors open to Kid dusting his white suit. Embarrassed that he was only in his long nightgown Shinichi hid himself in his pillow. "Go away," he said, muffled by his pillow close to his chest. ""m not in the mood today."

"What?" Kid blinked, and Shinichi knew he was surprised with his reaction. He loved Kid's visits and having missed him last year made him quite sad towards the end of the summer.

Shinichi threw a pillow at him, knocking over a vase of flowers. Kid easily dodged the projectile and went to save the vase, but was too late. The porcelain vase shatters on the ground, spreading dangerous shrapnel everywhere for Shinichi's bare feet.

With a wave of his hand Kid restored the vase back to its formal self and bent down to pick up the pink roses and red tulips. Handing it back to Shinichi, he smiles softly.

Shinichi easily spotted the passion flower amongst the red and pink, and looked up to the smiling Kid.

Shinichi sniffed, smiling himself as he rubs his eyes. "Thank you, Kid."

Kid winked. "Don't mention it." He grinned even wider. "I have an idea."

Shinichi grinned as well, all traces of sadness gone. "Do tell."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"It's just a few more steps…" Kid lightly tapped a stone. "This is it."

Shinichi looked carefully at the ordinary stone with the light from the gem of his necklace of last year. "This is it?"

"This is it," Kid confirmed, lightly touching the outline of the stone with his gloved fingertips. He creates a pattern, making signs and sigils that Shinichi couldn't read but seemed to be working as the stone began to glow.

Shinichi watched in awed silence as Kid concentrated, humming to himself as the stone became brighter and brighter. Finally the stone disappeared, replacing it with a staircase. Kid took Shinichi's hand and led him up the spiral staircase, the entrance disappearing behind them. Shinichi could feel himself be more jubilant as they dashed on, and couldn't help but laugh at the feeling. Kid laughed along with him, humming as he went along. Lights began to flash in various colors, and Shinichi spotted them originating from crystals all around the staircase.

"Where are we?" Shinichi asked breathlessly, needing to satisfy his curiosity. "And that feeling?" he added, basking in the joy in his heart.

"The feeling of…?" Kid trailed off, slowing down as they approached a small stain glass window depicting a scene of two lovers dancing.

He shook his head. "I just have a feeling that something big is going to happen."

"That's some intuition. I get the same feeling. Magic is more powerful here, in the oldest part of the castle," Kid explained.

Shinichi frowned. "Strange, I don't recall ever reading such a thing."

Kid winked. "It's something not many people know of, including the people of Kuroba. When the castle was planned, there were much more magic casters than there are today. This was supposed to be a place of refuge, for it operates on magic and can be manipulated. The Royal Family decided that it would only be used for emergencies. " He smiled. "This was the first structure built in this land. If there are indeed ghosts, they would have to be here."

Shinichi's eyes grew wide. "Ghosts…"

"And with the magic amplified here, she should be able to communicate with us." Kid turned to face Shinichi and he looked him straight in the eye. "I believe you, Shinichi, even if your sister doesn't. We're going to find this blonde woman, and finally figure out what she's trying to say so she doesn't have to bother you in your dreams."

Shinichi was stunned into silence so Kid took the time to read the inscription on the bottom. He twirled his fingers, magicking a key. "Now there should be a lock somewhere…"

Shinichi studied the picture carefully, then held out his hand. Kid gave him the key and Shinichi traced the gap of space between the dancers with the key. "This makes a lock shape doesn't it? What now?"

Kid blinked. "Nice! The passage tricked me; I was looking for an actual lock. Umm…" Kid snapped his fingers. "Just place the key in front of the lock like you're going to unlock it and it should do the rest."

Shinichi did so, and couldn't help but be surprised when the key disappeared in a flash of light and the lovers started to twirl once more.

As they twirled, the window popped open. It was a small room, filled with various trinkets and knickknacks and whatnot. Some jewels there, some paintings there; Shinichi wondered why they were just collecting just in here, but only for a moment for he had more important matters to attend to at the moment. They made their way inside, and only took a step before they froze in their tracks.

In front of them was a pale woman, glowing and had long flowing blonde locks. She was dressed in a simple dress, and frowned as if disappointed.

Kid chucked nervously. "W-well, I take it this is her?"

Shinichi turned to him. "You can see her?"

"Oh, I can see her," Kid replied breathlessly.

"Kudou Shinichi, you shouldn't be here," she chided hauntingly. "Same for you, Ku - "

Kid coughed loudly.

Shinichi didn't care. It didn't matter who Kid truly was Finally – finally someone else who could see her, and just confirmed that Shinichi wasn't going crazy. "Who are you? Why are you in my dreams? What are you trying to tell me there that you can't tell me in person like before? What do you want from me?" Shinichi fired, wanting answers.

She tsked. "Watch your tone with me," she warned, folding her arms. "Haven't you been told to respect your elders?"

Shinichi didn't know how to retort to that. "Pretty sure that only counts for people still living," Kid said, saving him and drawing the woman's attention. "Answer his questions." He added a "please" after that glare she gave him.

She stared at Kid for a few moments longer before speaking to Shinichi. "Right now, Shin-chan, who I am is not important. Ever since last summer it's been difficult. I can't explain anything, a higher power has prevented me from doing so."

"A higher power?" Kid asked for Shinichi, who still shocked to silence in what was going on.

"One of the most powerful magical creatures in all of existence," the woman explained. "She…" She shook her head. "I cannot say. The magic forbids it."

"Was it Akako?" Kid snarled, turning away. "I knew I should have killed the bitch," he muttered under his breath, but the other occupants in the room heard loud and clear.

"I can't say," she repeated softly, with much regret. "I am just warning you, misfortune will fall upon you very soon and it will be not without help for you to be saved." She looked to Kid for a split second. "Trust Kuroba Kaito; there is more to him than meets the eye."

Shinichi locked in on one thing however. "I'm in danger?"

She smiled sadly, placing her ghostly hand on his cheek. "Oh my sweet, darling, child, you have no idea."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The walk back to Shinichi's room was conducted in pure silence. Kaito placed his arms around the Kudou prince and while he didn't shake him away, Kaito couldn't help but be even more concerned. It was like Shinichi was not with him, mentally even with he was holding his trembling hand. He must have been in shock.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that this evening," Shinichi said hollowly. "Thank you, Kid. Hopefully now I can dream of better things."

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked, wanting to make sure that he hadn't just made a huge mistake by trying to prove to Shinichi that he wanted to make him happy.

Shinichi smiled. "I am. You saw her. I know now for sure that I'm not imagining her. And that's all I really needed. Thank you, Kid, you… you have no idea how much this means to me."

Before Kaito could reply, Shinichi kissed Kaito on the cheek, blushing madly.

"Good night, love you," Shinichi murmured so quietly that Kaito barely heard it even with his fine hearing.

Kaito was in shock as Shinichi excused himself to go to bed, and it took him five minutes to get him out of his stupor.

Shinichi was in love with Kid. And Kid was Kaito.

But would Shinichi see it that way when he reveals himself?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_So happy to be here __  
><em>**'Til now I never knew ****  
><strong>_**It is you I've been dreaming of **__**  
><strong>_**This is my idea ****  
><strong>_This is my idea _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Flower Meanings:  
><strong>_Passion Flower - Belief  
><em>_Rose (Pink) _Perfect Happiness,_ Please Believe Me  
><em>_Tulip (Red) Believe Me, Declaration of Love_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N: Hope this makes up for the lack of Kid last summer! Next chapter is the last summer and the story will officially begin! Finally! Damn it's been a whole year since then. _

So about this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Worth the wait? Let me know in a review! I'm so excited to hit 100 reviews; it'll be a first for me. I'll even offer something! I'll give the 100th viewer a prize – as to what, it's a surprise of course!

And, as always, thanks for reading!


	12. Last Summer

A/N: Special thanks **to Yuri Kumiko, Stardustadventurer, Assasin8, Annoying98, D** (who was the 100th reviewer btw) **PrincessCeres, mochiusagi, LMeg9.20, wolfsblood13,** and **Chiyon Shi** for reviewing! Please read the author's note at the end for more details.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Chapter Ten: Getting to Know One Another: Last Summer_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
>This is my idea (This is my idea)<br>Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
>What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion<br>This is exactly my idea  
>Of love<p>

_This is my idea  
><em>**This is my idea  
><strong>_**This is my idea  
><strong>__**Of love**_

[end]

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ran eyed the land from the starboard. "Finally," she said to her brother. "This would be the last summer that we'd have to go to the Kuroba Kingdom."

"It's a shame really," Shinichi replied, nose stuck in a book. "It really is a beautiful kingdom." She couldn't see it, but Shinichi rolled his eyes. He was honestly sick and tired of all this complaining his sister did every summer. He doesn't know why she always focuses on Kaito. He wasn't that bad really. Besides, if the rumors were right, they would be wed by the end of the summer.

Ran shook her head. "If you ask me, Kaito-kun just ruins everything. I can't wait until this summer is over, and then we'll never have to see him again."

"I don't know, Ran," Shinichi said disinterestedly as he turned to the final page. "We may still have to see him more often than the summers now."

"No, we don't," Ran said as the boat docked. "I'll make sure of it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm worried for you."

Kaito laughed, watching the butterflies leave his lavender lilacs since they didn't expect such a loud noise. He waved them away, smiling before looking back to his best friend - the one of the very few he can really be honest to. So he really wondered if he could see right through him.

Aoko couldn't smile back at the prince, however, too nervous to do so. "I really mean it."

He turned from her, and Kaito began to keep his gaze to those blue gossamer wings, eyes looking up to catch the sight of a mockingbird flying in the air. "You don't have to be."

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation." She was really concerned for him. After these past few years, she knew that Ran already had many disputes with the prince, but now, now was pure right hatred. And she understood where the princess was coming from. Unfortunately for Kaito, the Kudo princess could carry grudges. The stories from Kazuha were _really_ scary. She unconsciously shivered with her hands around her arms.

Kaito raised his finger, and gazed at the butterfly that landed on it, fixated on the wings. "Aoko, do you think Outo-san will be upset if I don't propose to Ran by the end of the summer?" he asked, curious on her answer.

Aoko blinked. Of all the things that Kaito wanted to ask her, she didn't expect that. "Maybe, but why wouldn't you want to do that?"

"I screwed up," Kaito merely said, wiggling his finger to get rid of the butterfly and watched it move to a gathering of azalea. "I'm...actually a little scared."

"Of Ran?"

Apparently not.

Kaito continued to watch the butterfly, with the mockingbird from earlier in a nearby tree. "She's the warrior of the two isn't she?" Kaito asked, noticing that the sun was starting to set. "And Shinichi's the scholar?" He picked himself up of the ground and dusted himself off from the dirt. "And what does that make me from the children of the great rulers of the two kingdoms?"

Aoko bit her lip. Where was he going through with this? She looked around, making sure that it was just the two of them in the garden. When she was sure that the close was clear, she whispered, "...Can't you use your magic?"

Kaito winced, averting her gaze. "Umm..."

Wow, the trouble that Kaito got into for breaking into the vault was way more than he thought he would be in. Now how was he supposed to learn if his father wouldn't teach him anything?

Aoko widened her eyes and said not another word, nodding her head before frowning and shaking her head. "Are...are you giving _up_?" She went up to the prince and - after making sure that no one was really here, just in case - gave him a big smack on the cheek.

"The Kaito I know would _never_ give up so easily. What happened to that prankster that I knew so well? What about never giving up after the Sugar Incident? Even after being banned from sugary products you still didn't give up!"

Kaito rubbed his sore cheek, frown turning into a smile. "You're right. Thanks, Aoko."

She smiled back. "Anytime."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was time for a change of pace. Honestly Ran was getting sick of the library. She needed to do something, anything, to capture her brother's elusive attention. Because even after all these years, Ran wasn't as tough as she was raised to be, and Shinichi kept her safe. She needed him; she didn't know what she would do without him. And everything meant nothing if he wasn't there with her.

Ran cleared her throat. "Shinichi, I swear if you don't look up from that book right now -"

"What is it - woah, wait what?" Shinichi looked up just in time to catch the foil that Ran tossed his way. He couldn't help but flinch when he caught it, just barely. He stared at it before looking back to Ran.

Ran swung the foil like the expert she was. "Come on, Shinichi, let's do something other than read for once. This is the last day we're going to be here, and I want to be able to use this space for something."

"And get my butt whooped?" Shinichi returned to his book and tossed the foil aside. "No thanks."

Only for it to be caught by Kuroba Kaito.

"I'll fight against you, Ran-chan," he said, swinging the foil like the expert he was. "I've been longing for another sparring partner anyway. Hakuba gets tiring after a while."

"That'll be fun," Shinichi said, placing down his book. "I'd like to see that."

How… how did he do that?

Kaito and Shinichi looked to her expectantly. "So what do you say, Ran-chan?" Kaito asked, tilting his head slightly.

This was the opposite of what Ran wanted.

She shrugged them off. "Pfft, like I'd even want to fight against you," she said, making her way towards the Kuroba prince. She leaned in close to his face and taunted, "I'd beat you so fast that you won't even know what happened."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, and Ran didn't like the way he smirked. "Would you want to bet on that?" he whispered, so that Shinichi couldn't hear.

"What could you possibly give me that I'd want?" Ran replied, just as quiet. Shinichi would disapprove after all.

"Your brother's hand in marriage."

Ran stepped back and yelled, "Excuse me?"

Kaito looked to Shinichi, who frowned in confusion. "You heard me," he said, grinning. He let Ran grab his collar and continued quietly, "If I win, I get to propose to your brother, and you can't say anything about it."

Ran twisted her face in confusion. "What kind of wager is that?"

"Of course," Kaito said as he winked. "If you win, you can marry him and I'll leave the both of you alone, regardless of what everyone says."

Ran blinked. "What?" she asked breathlessly, focused on the first part of his sentence.

Kaito smirked as he kept his eyes down. "I remember, from that summer ago, how you reacted when I pretended to be your brother. The way you act, that's not sisterly love. That's more like a lover's love."

Ran turned red as she braced the foil against her opponent. "Shinichi, you really are clueless, aren't you?" she yelled, getting into her fighting stance.

Shinichi didn't understand his sister's outburst and let out a 'Huh?' in reply. With an 'En garde!', Kaito backflipped out of her attack, placing a hand behind his back. Shinichi gasped as Kaito looked to him and winked, blowing him a kiss. Shinichi blushed as Kaito maneuvered around Ran's attacks like they were a choreographed dance, keeping his eyes on Shinichi the whole time. It proved to be a mistake as Ran nicked him on the shoulder, gaining a point.

Kaito staggered, and it was only due to his quick reflexes that he didn't fall. "As your opponent, you better not underestimate me," Ran huffed, twirling her foil.

"What was I thinking, how could I underestimate the great Ran Kudou of the Kudou kingdom?" Little did the Kudous know that Kaito was taking Ran very seriously, and that he refused to use magic against her.

Ran continued her assault. Kaito managed to parry but as skilled as she was at offense was her defense as well. They exchanged blows, both at a stalemate against each other's skill.

Both knew that losing just wasn't an option.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shinichi watched as the foils collided against one another, wondering what could have made the two so determined to beat one another. Ran he understood, but Kaito… what could make him so resolute to beat Ran? He didn't take anything seriously. Shinichi frowned. It must have been something they were whispering about.

Probably about their engagement.

After quite some time, Ran took the wrong step and tripped, causing for Kaito to gain the upper hand. Ran gritted her teeth as he placed the foil by her neck.

"Looks like I win," he said breathlessly, wiping the sweat off his brow. He tossed his foil aside, smirking.

Ran picked herself up, her face contorted in inexplicable rage. She looked away, grinding her teeth, saying, "I'm nothing if not of my word."

Kaito nodded, grateful that he wouldn't have to fight against Ran. He made his way to Shinichi. Shinichi raised an eyebrow as Kaito kneeled to him, magicking a purple orchid. He handed it to Shinichi.

"Kudou Shinichi, will you marry me?"

Shinichi blinked. "What?"

No… Kaito was supposed to marry Ran, not him. Shinichi had everything planned out, Ran was going to unite and rule the kingdom, and Shinichi… Shinichi was…

Ran yelled, "Don't do it, Shinichi; you're supposed to marry me!" Kaito said nothing, instead just stared into Shinichi's blue eyes.

Shinichi looked over to Ran, who looked to be near tears, then back to Kaito. Ignoring the incestuous feelings for now, there was an even more pressing matter. "Did you… were you fighting with me as your prize?" He widened his eyes in realization. "You were, weren't you?" He bit his lips in anger, glaring at the both of them. "I'm not some prize to be won!"

Kaito faltered. "Shinichi…"

"Don't follow me!" Shinichi stormed off, heading towards the library to drown himself in literature.

Ran quickly picked herself up to follow her brother, when Shinichi turned to her and glared. "You too!"

Ran faltered as well. "Shinichi…"

Shinichi just walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're out of time." Aoko snickered as she eyed her blue nails. She picked herself up from her seat of stone and made her way to the Kuroba prince, who ignored her. Instead he focused on the boat that was currently docking. "The great Kuroba Kaito couldn't even romance the brother of his fiancée."

Kaito shrugged, unfazed by her jabs at his pride. "I wouldn't say failed, but I still have the rest of the summer. I'm sure that he would fall for me by then. If you ask me, perhaps it was rash to think it would go so smoothly."

"And of the marriage with the princess?" Aoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," Kaito answered, patting her head while still looking down the hall. She smacked him away, and in return he summoned back the circaea and twirled it in between his fingers from all those years ago. I said that I wouldn't marry her, and it would seem that she doesn't want to marry me either. Earlier, she told me that she would avoid me and I to do the same, but she never mentioned anything about her brother."

"Are you sure you can go through with this?"Aoko asked, turning to the crown prince. "Be this cruel? It really isn't like you."

"Yes, well, I didn't expect for my parents to go ahead and pick out my wife for me," he replied coldly.

"But what about -"

"You know I can't go against their wishes," he interrupted her. "Sure that's what they say, but as children we are only but pawns in their political games. Aoko would know that more than anyone." He thought about it. "Well, Hakuba too, I suppose."

Aoko just smirked. "I never knew you could be so cruel."

Kaito didn't like this change in atmosphere, so he quickly moved to change the subject.

"How long do you plan to be dressed like that?"

Aoko raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You know what I mean."

Aoko pouted as she waved her hand. "What gave it away?" Akako asked.

Kaito raised his hand to her face. "Your nails. Aoko painted them red the other day. Now if you would excuse me, I have a previous engagement I must attend to."

"You'll see, Kuroba Kaito." Akako yelled at his back. "You are one cruel being."

Akako magicked away as Kaito walked back inside the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Instead of going to the library, Shinichi thought it would be best if he just retired for the night. It's been a long day. Tonight was a full moon and Shinichi couldn't wait to see Kid. Luckily the sun has already set so it wouldn't be long until his whole reason for loving to come visit the Kuroba kingdom would be here.

Shinichi said, "Come in" when there was a knock at the door.

Ran quietly closed the door behind her, and when Shinichi looked up to see it was his sister he turned away.

"H-hi, Shinichi," Ran said shyly.

Shinichi said nothing.

She took a look at what he was doing. "I don't understand why you're obsessed with flowers," Ran said, shaking her head. "I mean I'm a girl, and I love flowers, but even if I don't do flower arranging."

Shinichi ignored her in favor of fixing the honeysuckle in his crystal vase. He then picked up a pen, wrote something, put down the pen and folded up a piece of paper. He then tied it to the vase, and set it by his bedside.

Ran whispered, "Could you just tell me why?"

Shinichi walked over to his bed, took a seat and stared at his vase. "Why what?"

Ran followed him to his bed. "Why won't you marry me?"

Shinichi sighed. "Ran…"

"Don't you 'Ran' me. We're twins! We're meant to be together."

Shinichi refused to look at his sister, sure that there would tears in her eyes. Shinichi could never deny Ran but this he just couldn't allow. One, because of the wrongness, two their parents would never agree, and three, Shinichi already knew who he wanted to marry. "In flesh and blood. Not through marriage."

"But - "

"I think it would be best if you left."

Ran said nothing as she slowly left the bed and made her way out of Shinichi's room.

"I thought she would never leave."

"Kid!" Shinichi quickly made his way to his balcony with his honeysuckle vase in hand, where his magician was waiting for him with an orchid. It reminded Shinichi about earlier today but soon he'll be able to forget about it.

"Hello, Shinichi," Kid said, handing him the orchid. "Please take this orchid."

Shinichi twirled the orchid between his fingers. "Do you really mean this? All those flowers, all those declaration of love, do you really mean that? To me?"

Kid smiled softly. "But of course. I love you, Shinichi. I wish you gave me a chance to tell you last summer."

"Kid," Shinichi started shyly as placed the orchid he was given in the middle of the honeysuckle and he handed him the vase. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Shinichi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, before looking up to Kid. "Kaitou Kid, will you marry me?"

Kid was smiling until the words sunk in. He had to do a double take. "Huh?"

"Just… just promise to take me away from here. Please."

"I… what?"

Shinichi couldn't take it anymore. The problems at home, the feelings he had discovered last summer has led to this moment.

Kid was going to take him away, and they were going to be happy together. Shinichi didn't care about what he was giving up, the responsibility, the wealth, his royal title. Shinichi realized that he was only happy when Kid was around. And if it meant giving up everything he ever had to be happy, Shinichi knew what he would pick.

Shinchi took hold of his hands, setting the vase on the floor for now. "You have magic, right? So please, please just whisk me away. Isn't that what you've been trying to do all these years?"

Kid staggered back, pulling away from the Kudou prince. "I… I got to go." And before Shinichi could protest, Kid vanished.

Shinichi just fell on his knees. He was cold, colder than he has been in a long time, and soon enough he started to sob.

Shinichi didn't expect to be rejected. All of his plans relied on Kid. Kid, the only person who ever really cared about him. Kid, the only person who truly knew him. Kid, the only person he ever really loved.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kaito threw off the monocle and cursed; he just ruined everything.

Shinichi loved him, but he didn't love him.

But that wasn't the problem.

He looked up to Shinichi's balcony and heard his sobs. Akako was right – he was a cruel being.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N (continued): I can't read this over so all mistakes are mine. If there are any plot holes leave a review so I can explain and edit.

So I was going to continue up until the kidnapping but this seems fitting enough. Not much of a cliffhanger but the ending is depressing still the same.

We're finally finished with the summers! Alright!

Thank you guys so much for reading, and even more so leaving reviews.

So I was thinking instead of rewarding just the 100th reviewer (**D**) I'll thank all of you! I was thinking that I could write you guys a one shot and you guys give me a prompt, or I could post another fantasy DC story. Everyone who reviewed last chapter has a choice, either a prompt or a vote for another story to be posted. Heck, you can do both if you wanted. Just let me know in a review please.

But any reviewers for this chapter too could tell me if they want me to post the other story. It's based on the _Gosick_ anime.

Thanks so much for reading, and have a happy new year!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Flower Meanings:

Circaea - Fascination

Honeysuckle represents being "united in love" and devotion because of the flower's clinging nature.

Liliac = First emotions of love

Azalea = Temperance

Orchid = Love, beauty


End file.
